When Love Steps In
by kudostogill
Summary: GSR Love. Rate M for some racy scenes. Please read and review. Thank you. EPILOGUE is now up! Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, the charactors, or the actors. I'm just playing with them.

Shout out to my beta, Kasey who is helping me with this story. Thanks Kasey.

Chapter One:

Grissom was in his office after shift. He was doing his never ending paperwork. All the team had come and gone, and had said their good nights. All but one CSI. He didn't think much about it. But then there she was.

Standing in the door was one Sara Sidle. She stood there for a few minutes, waiting for him to notice if she was there. She loved to watch him work. In fact, she loved everything about this man. But he didn't seem to return the same feelings. Or so she thought.

Grissom: "Are you going to stand there, or are you going to say something?"

Sara: "I'm sorry. I didn't want to stop you. So I thought I would just wait until you looked up." 

Grissom: "What's up?"

Sara: "I just wanted to say good night, and to remind you that I have the next three days off."

Grissom: "Oh I forgot that you won't be here for the next three days. Well you have a nice time on your days off. What are you doing for those three days?"

Sara: "Oh, not much. I thought maybe I would go to Lake Tahoe."

Grissom: "Are you going with someone? Never mind. That is none of my business."

Sara: "That's okay. But no, I was just going there to get away and to catch up on some reading."

Grissom: "Oh, well have a nice time. Um...Sara? Would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

Sara: "Um...well I was going to leave around noon."

Grissom: "Oh."

Sara: "But why not. I am hungry."

Grissom: "Okay, let me just get my briefcase and grab my stuff from my locker."

Sara: "You want me to follow you?"

Grissom: "Yes. Or I could drive if you want."

Sara: "Either way. It's up to you."

Grissom: "Okay, I will drive. Then I will bring you back to your car."

They left his office and walked to the locker room. Grissom grabbed a couple of things and shut the door. Sara changed her shoes and closed her locker door.

Grissom: "Are you ready?"

Sara: "Yes. Let's go."

As they walked out into the morning sun, they both threw on their sunglasses in unison. Grissom wanted to open the door to his car for her, but was unsure if she would like it or if someone would see him. So he just led her to the front of the car, unlocked the car with the key fob, and waited for her to sit down before he reached his side of the car.

They had a small conversation as they passed the diner where the whole team ate.

Sara: "I thought we were grabbing something to eat?"

Grissom: "We are. I know this place up the road where the food is a little better."

Sara: "Why haven't we been there before?"

Grissom: "I just thought you would like it a bit more."

Sara: "Oh."

As Grissom drove a ways out of the hustle and bustle, Sara was wondering where he was taking her. They drove into a quiet little neighborhood, and pulled up to a very nice looking house. From outside, it looked just like someone's home. But what most people didn't know was that it was turned into a small diner inside. A very quiet diner. A mom and pop type diner.

Sara: "What are we doing here?"

Grissom: "Sara, do you trust me?"

Sara: "Um..well...sure...I mean yes I guess."

Grissom: "Okay then, just trust me."

As they got out of the car, Grissom walked around and put his hand on the small of her back. He was a little unsure if she would let him. But when she didn't seem to mind, he led her up the walkway to the door. Sara, on the other hand, was so taken back by the gesture that she was a little afraid. But she wanted to see where this was going, so she let him lead her up the walkway.

As they reached the door, Grissom opened it as if it was his home. He allowed Sara to walk in and look around before he followed her in. The front half of the house was a dining area. It had small booths around the walls on the left side. Nice and quiet, and not real open to spying eyes. A couple of bigger tables were in the room on the right side. As you walked through a large archway, there was a counter where the baked goods were kept, and also where you paid for your meals. Behind the counter looked to be like the kitchen.

There were only four people in the place eating. And only two serving the food. It smelled like fresh baked goods. Grissom escorted Sara to a booth and sat down.

Sara: "This place looks nice. How did you find it?"

Grissom: "I know the owner real well. They are long time friends of my mother."

Sara: "Why haven't you suggested this place to the team?"

Grissom: "I didn't want to subject Gwin and Earl to the team."

Sara: "Oh, maybe you're right. The boys are a little loud."

Grissom: "Yeah, they can be."

Sara: "So, why did you bring me here?"

Grissom: "Um...I have wanted to for a long time."

Just then an older lady came to the table.

Gwin: "Gil, we haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?"

Grissom: "Gwin, it's nice to see you. I have been busy with work. Gwin I would like you to meet my friend and co-worker Sara Sidle. Sara, this is Gwin Bigler."

Gwin: "It's very nice to meet you."

Sara: "It's nice to meet you too."

Gwin: "Sara, we have a wonderful quiche for our special today. All our baked goods are made fresh daily. Would you like coffee, tea or juice to start with?"

Sara: "I will start with coffee with cream please."

Gwin: "And for you Gil?"

Grissom: "I will have the same without the cream."

Gwin: "Okay. I will be back with your drinks, and give you time on your orders."

Grissom: "Thank you."

Sara: "Yes, thank you."

As Gwin left to get the coffee and some water, Sara looked over the menu. Grissom already knew what he wanted. He sat with a smile on his face and watched Sara. He loved to watch her at whatever she was doing.

Sara: "This is a very nice place. Gwin seems really nice. Does she have a husband?"

Grissom: "Yes. He should be in the kitchen cooking. Earl is the cook and Gwin bakes and takes care of the patrons."

Gwin returned with the drinks.

Gwin: "Would you like to order now?"

Sara: "Yes, I will have the special and a croissant please."

Grissom: "I will have my usual please."

Gwin: "Okay Gil. Before you leave, you should go see Earl."

Grissom: "I will thank you."

Gwin left. Grissom and Sara just sat there looking at each other, searching for what to say next.

Sara: "So Griss, why did you ask me out to eat?"

Grissom: "I...um...wanted to talk to you."

Sara: "Okay, so..."

Grissom: "I wanted to tell you how sorry for the way I have been to you. I know I have been a real ass. I would like to really get to know you."

Sara: "Griss, why now?"

Grissom: "I have been thinking about a lot of things lately. I just don't know how to talk to you about this."

Sara: "Just tell me. I've poured my heart out to you. Which by the way wasn't easy for me."

Just then Gwin came back with their food.

Gwin: "I hope everything is okay. I will be around if you need anything."

Both: "Thank you."

Sara: "This looks great. I see you are having buckwheat pancakes."

Grissom: "Yes they are the best in Nevada...So...this is hard."

Sara looked at him and she wanted to cry. But she tried to hold it back and started to eat. She thought that maybe if she didn't look at him, then he could open up.

TBC

reviews are appreciated...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. If I did there would be way more GSR.

Again thanks to my beta and friend Kasey for helping me with this story. And thanks for the reviews. 

Chapter Two:

Sara and Grissom finished their meals quietly. Gwin came over to clear the dishes away.

Gwin: "How was your meal?"

Sara: "It was very good. I will have to come back sometime."

Gwin: "Oh I hope that you will. And Gil, don't forget to say hello to your mother for me."

Grissom: "I will and tell Earl I will talk to him some other time. I need to get Sara back to work."

Gwin: "Okay, I understand. Thank you for coming in today. Sara it was really nice to meet you."

Sara: "Thank you. I will see you again."

Grissom and Sara walked back to the car. Sara got in, and a tear started to fall down her face. When Grissom got in the car, he saw that she was crying.

Grissom: "Sara, please don't cry. Honey I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do about this."

Sara: "What Griss? Love me? Or be my friend?"

Grissom: "Both."

Sara: "Well you know what Griss, don't bother. Take me to my car."

Grissom started the car and drove. When he was about a block away from the lab, he pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car. He shut it off.

Sara: "Grissom, take me to my car!"

Grissom: No Sara. I need to talk to you."

Sara: "Why so you can break my heart again!"

Grissom: "NO! I need you. I love you. I don't want to live without you in my life. I need to be with you. All of you. Forever. This is the hardest thing for me to say and I'm scared of you. I'm scared I am too late. I am scared that you don't love me. I am scared that you don't want this anymore. I am scared I am scared that you will leave. I am scared of my own feelings. I am scared for our jobs. But I do know one thing, and that is that I love you Sara. I just don't know how to do this. I have never loved someone this much in my life. And I don't kow how to love you this much. All I do know is that I want you in my life. I want to be the man you want, love and need. I just don't know how to be that man. I am scared I am too old for you. I am scared you will find a younger man. Sara please, help me. Tell me I am not too late. Tell me you still love me. Tell me you still want me."

Sara was crying now. All she could do was look at him. She was in shock at what he had said. She longed for this day for nine years. And he just opened up the door to his heart, and she didn't know what to say.

Grissom: "Sara, please say something to me."

Sara: "I don't know what to say."

Grissom: "Am I too late?"

Sara: "No Griss, you are not too late. My head is just swimming."

Grissom: "I'm sorry. I have been swimming through these feelings for all these years."

Sara: "Now you know what I have been feeling like."

Grissom: "Please Sara, stay with me for your three days off. I will take the days off with you. We can go wherever you want to. Just stay with me. And maybe we can figure this out together."

Sara: "Ecklie won't like it."

Grissom: "I don't care what Ecklie won't like. All I want is to be with you. I want to try this. I want to love you. I want to know you. Only you. Please Sara."

Sara: "Well I do have the cabin rented for three days."

Grissom: "Maybe we should rent it for a week so we can get to know each other."

Sara: "How are we going to explain that to Ecklie?"

Grissom: "I have an idea."

TBC

please review...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter two

Chapter Three:

Sara: "What's your idea?"

Grissom: "If I remember correctly, there is a conference in Flagstaff, Arizona this week. One for Entomology, and the other for new ways to determine blood splatter."

Sara: "And how are we going to convince Ecklie that we are going to this conference?"

Grissom: "Well you do have too much overtime this month and it's only the 15th. So we tell him that you can't work in the field. That should make him happy."

Sara: "And what do you tell him?"

Grissom: "I will tell him that they want me to teach."

Sara: "And what about the team?"

Grissom: "They can live without us for a week."

Sara: "I don't know Griss. What if they need us? Or someone finds out that we didn't go?"

Grissom: "No one will know we didn't go. As for them needing us, we will have our cell phones with us."

Sara: "What if they ask me about the new ways to determine blood splatter?"

Grissom: "I have the new book in my office. How fast can you read?"

Sara: "It's a four hour drive to Lake Tahoe."

Grissom: "So is that a yes?"

Sara: "Okay, it's a yes if Ecklie goes for it."

Grissom: "I can be very convincing. Now come here and give me a kiss."

As Sara reached over to give him a kiss, he reached over to pull her close. He looked into her rich brown eyes, and she looked into those wonderful deep ocean blue eyes.

Grissom: "You look beautiful. I have wanted to kiss your lushes lips for so long."

He leaned in and swooped up her lips. It started soft. It was perfect. Then it intensified. He reached around to caress her face with one hand. With the other, he played with her hair. It was just like he had dreamed and more.

Sara put one hand on his chest. It was strong. The other hand was placed on his neck, right at his beard and she felt how smooth it really was. Their tongues battled for dominance. Hands roamed to feel their newfound bodies. Soft moans came from both of them.

Reluctantly, they both broke for much needed air. Their heads leaned against each other.

Grissom; "Sara, you taste so good."

Sara: "You are a wonderful kisser."

Grissom: "As much as I don't want this to end, we need to go talk to Ecklie."

Sara: "Yes, but I'm nervous."

Grissom: "Don't be. I will handle Ecklie."

Sara: "You know he doesn't like me."

Grissom: I won't let him get a chance to say anything to you."

Sara: "I believe you won't, but that still doesn't solve my nervousness."

Grissom: "I will take that away if you let me."

Sara: "Oh I think I will."

Grissom: "Good."

They kissed one last time before Grissom started the car to head back to work.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

As always, thanks to my beta Kasey for all her help. And thanks to all who have read and reviewed. The juicy parts are just beginning...

Chapter Four:

They pulled into the parking lot. Sara was getting really nervous.

Sara: "Griss, I don't know about this. I have a bad feeling."

Grissom: "Sara, don't you trust me?"

Sara: "I do, but..."

Grissom raised a finger to her lips.

Grissom: "Sara, let me show you how much I love you. Let me do this. Ecklie won't have a chance to put up a fight. Now do you trust me?"

Sara: "Okay Griss, I trust you."

Grissom: "Good. Now let's go."

Grissom and Sara walked into the building. They walked down the hall to Grissom's office.

Sara: "What are we doing in here?"

Grissom: "Leverage."

Sara: "Oh."

Grissom went to is desk, opened a draw, and pulled out a small file.

Sara: "What do you have there?"

Grissom: "You will see."

Sara: "Is it illegal?"

Grissom: "Maybe."

Sara: "Grissom, you are going to use blackmail?"

Grissom: "Maybe. Come on, I will do all the talking."

Before they left, Grissom grabbed another folder from the file cabinet.

Grissom: "You ready?"

Sara: "Um..yes."

They walked out and went to Ecklie's office. As they got there, Grissom knocked on the door and stepped in. Ecklie was on the phone, but waved them in. Grissom walked up to the desk and dropped the file on the desk. Ecklie finished his phone call and picked up the file.

Ecklie: "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Grissom: "Conrad, I am here to tell you there is a conference in Flagstaff, Arizona, and that Sara and I are going to attend it this week."

Ecklie: "You both need to attend?"

Grissom: "Yes. I'm going to teach an Entomology class, and Sara is going to attend a blood splatter class."

Ecklie: "Gil, this is a bit sudden. I mean you couldn't inform me before today?"

Grissom: "I was called today. The teacher who was supposed to give the lecture backed out at the last second."

Ecklie: "That explains you, but Sidle?"

As Ecklie said Sidle, she tensed up. She wanted to run out, but she told Grissom that she trusted him. She stepped next to Grissom and looked at him with battle on her face.

Grissom: "Sara has expressed to me that she wants to learn more about the field of blood splatter. And this course is an introduction of a new way to look at it, with new equipment that will be coming up in the next few years."

Ecklie: "I thought Catherine is the blood splatter expert?"

Grissom: "Sara just wants to better her skills in that area. She deserves the right to advance in her career. Also she is maxed out on overtime this month so she will only be able to stay in the lab."

Ecklie: "I don't know Gil. I mean that puts your team down two members for a week."

Grissom: "Conrad, you know my team can run circles around any team here. I have faith in them. Cath can be in charge, and then there is Greg. He is becoming a good CSI."

Ecklie: "And this is going to convince me to let you both go? You know I won't let both of you go."

Grissom: "You can't or you won't?"

Ecklie: "I won't."

Grissom: "Well then if you won't, then I will have to take this folder to the sheriff."

Ecklie: "What do you have there?"

Grissom: "This is all the evidence of all your affairs with the Sheriff's wife and the Mayor's wife. So i you don't let us go, I will turn this over to them and to who ever else I can find. You will never work in law enforcement again."

Ecklie: "Where did you get that?"

Grissom: "I have my ways Conrad."

Ecklie: "Are you blackmailing me?"

Grissom: "Yes. So what is your answer? And if you think you will have mine or Sara's jobs before we get back, I will have yours before you can say lawyer."

Ecklie: "Then I'm left with no choice but to say yes. But don't think you can hold this over me forever."

Grissom: "Oh, I believe I can Conrad."

Ecklie: "So how long are you going for again?"

Grissom: "One week. Seven days. Starting now!"

Ecklie: "Then fine, I will see you both in a week."

And with that, Grissom and Sara turned and walked out of Ecklie's office and back down to Grissom's.

Sara: "Are you kidding me? Ecklie is sleeping with the Sheriff's and Mayor's wives?"

Grissom: "Well just the Sheriff's. I wasn't sure about the Mayor's. But my suspicions looked to be right."

Sara: "How did you find this out?"

Grissom: "I know more about what's going on in this building then I let on. Cath tells me to learn politics. I think I have my own politics."

Sara: "I can't believe you just pulled that off. I thought he was going to breakdown and hit you. But one thing, what if he finds a way to fire us? Grissom, this job means everything to me. I can't lose it."

Grissom: "Sara, I promise you will not lose your job."

He walked over to her. He checked around to see if anybody was watching, then he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

Grissom: "Sara? Do you want this...us? Because I feel like you are having second thoughts. I need to know if you really want me...us."

Sara looked into his eyes. They have always made her feel like she could do and be anything. Oh his eyes were what she wanted. To love, to be secure, and melt all her insecurity away. And with her heart, she said.

Sara: "More than anything."

Grissom: "Good. Because Sara Sidle I love you. So please honey, trust me. Ecklie doesn't have a leg to stand on. He would not risk his job or his life to fire us. He knows it will take that away."

Grissom took one last look around. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. With that one kiss, Sara felt that she could conquer the whole world.

Sara: "Okay I trust you. I'm going home to pack a few things for our trip. When should we leave?"

Grissom: "I need to wrap up a few things here. I have to go home and get myself packed. I will pick you up, let's say around 12:30?"

Sara: "Okay. It's 10:00 now. Are you sure 12:30? Maybe 1:00 would be better?"

Grissom: "Okay, 1:00. I will see you then."

Sara: "See you then."

Sara turned and walked out of his office and drove home with the biggest smile. Grissom grabbed his cell phone and started to dial Catherine's number.

Catherine: "Hello Gil, what can I do for you?"

Grissom: "Hello. I am going to a conference in Arizona."

Catherine: "Oh when?"

Grissom: "Today. I'll be gone for a week."

Catherine: "Today? For a week? Why didn't you tell me before now?"

Grissom: "I just got the call today. I need you to take care of Nick, Warrick and Greg."

Catherine: "What about Sara?"

Grissom: "She is going also."

Catherine: "Sara is going with you?"

Grissom: "That's what I said."

Catherine: "What's going on Gil? Why is she going with you?"

Grissom: "She is going to attend a blood splatter class, and I'm going to teach an Entomology class."

Catherine: "Blood splatter? That's my field."

Grissom: "She wants to take this course so she can learn more about it."

Catherine: "Gil, what's going on? This doesn't sound like you."

Grissom: "Catherine, just do what I say. If you need something, I will have my cell phone with me."

Catherine: "Okay Gil. But when you get back, we need to talk."

Grissom: "Goodbye Catherine."

Catherine: "Bye. Have a nice time."

Catherine looked at her phone and said to herself that something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Grissom shut his phone, looked at a few files he was already working on, and signed all the ones that needed his approval. He grabbed the book on blood splatter, shut all the lights off, shut the door, and walked out to the drive home.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Here is the next chapter I don't own Csi or person it the show. This chapter is not beta. All mistakes are mine. Review are greatly appreciated

Ch 5

Sara was running around her apartment trying to figure out what she was going to take with her. She had packed a bag for her trip the day before, but that was when Grissom wasn't going with her, and for a week.

"Now what am I going to take. I can't believe he is going with me. I can't believe this is happening."

She went to her closet "No not this dress. No not these jeans, they make me look fat. Note to self I need to shop for new clothes. Oh these shorts will make him crazy. Should I take a bikini or my full suit? No I burn too easy. Great, he got me acting like a teenager. Calm down Sara, its just Gil Grissom. OH ITS GIL GRISSOM, the man I wanted and dreamt about for nine years. Great I'm losing it.

Mean while Grissom is doing the same thing at his townhouse.

"What do I take? Let's think about this. I wonder if I should keep it casual or should we go to Carson City and have a night out. Ok plan for both. A nice suit, Okay. Jeans, shorts, and Boxers. Ok that's done"

He walked in his bathroom. "Tooth brush, paste, comb, and razor. I wonder is she likes my beard? Oh maybe I better stop at the drug store. I don't know if she is on the pill. NO don't think I should chance that. Note to self (condoms). Calm down Gil this is Sara Sidle. DAMM this is Sara Sidle. The woman you have wanted for Nine years. The woman who is in every dream, and every thought. Oh HEL! Gill your acting like a love struck teenager. You need to get this under control."

Its now 20 min to 1:00. Sara is all packed. Bags are by the front door. She still is running around doing last min things. Watering plants, throwing garbage out, and making sure she has everything. Her cell phone rings, she see that it's Grissom.

Sara: hello

Griss: hi, are you ready, or do you need some more time?

Sara: I'm ready. I'm just watering my plants.

Griss: Good because I just a few blocks away. I will be there in a few min.

Sara: See you in a few Mins.

As she finished watering her last plant, there was a knock on the door.

Sara: I'm coming.

Sara opened the door in hopes it was Grissom. There stood Greg.

Sara: Greg, what are you doing here!?

Greg: Oh are you going somewhere?

Sara: Um Yes.

Sara was looking out around to see if Grissom was coming. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she should tell him if she was going to a conference or Lake Tahoe. But she didn't want Greg to get upset with her.

Gregg: Are you looking for someone.

Sara: Um Yea Um

Greg: Who?

Sara: Um Greg I'm going to a conference in AZ. for a week.

Greg: Oh um with who?

Just then Grissom was right behind him

Griss: With me.

Greg: OH Grissom. I-I-I didn't know.

Sara: Greg we are driving down today and so-

Greg: Oh I'm sorry; I should have called you before I came over. Well then I hope you guys have a good conference. I will see you when you get back. Oh Sara maybe we can catch a movie when you get back. Um... Bye Grissom.

Griss: Bye Greg, and Greg, Cath is in charge so don't giver her a hard time, or you will be on decomp for a month when I get back.

Greg: Ok I will be good boss.

Sara: Bye Greg

Greg got in his car and started to drive away. "I wonder what's going with them. It's not like them to take off at the same time. I will have to find out what's going on.

Griss: Well that was awkward.

Sara: Yes, I'm sorry I didn't know he was coming over. I didn't tell him I was going to Lake Tahoe. I didn't tell anyone but you.

Griss: That's ok. We will have to watch out when we get back.

Sara: Yea. So are you ready to go?

Griss: In a min.

Sara looked at him and started to get nervous. Grissom walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist. He leaned in and captured her lips. His tong begging for entry to her mouth, as she let it in his hands started to roam over her body. She was doing to the same thing. Small moans escaped out of each others throat. Their body fit together like they were made to stay there for ever. They both wanted more. They both wanted to explore each other. When their kiss broke and looking in each others eye.

Griss: Sara I want you so much, but I don't want to push you.

Sara: I want you to push.

Griss: Oh honey, maybe we should get going before it gets too late. When we get there then we can take this much (kiss) Much (Kiss) further.

Sara: (with a sigh) maybe your right (kiss) I know you must be getting tired (kiss).

As they broke apart Grissom walked over to Sara's Bags and picked them up.

Griss: are you ready?

Sara: Yes let's go!

They both walked out after locked the door. Grissom stowed the bags in the back of the Denali. He opened the door for her to get in. Looked around and gave her a quick peck and shut the door. He walked around to his side and climbed in.

Griss: do we need to stop some where before we head out.

Sara: No I'm good. When we get to Carson City we can stop and grab some food what ever else we may need.

Griss: Ok Let gets started.

Sara: Sound wonderful you me.


	6. Chapter 6

This Ch is not Beta so all mistakes are mine. Thank to you who left me Reviews. They let me what I need to do and if you like it.

Ch 6

As they drove out of Vegas, Grissom reached over to grab Sara's hand.

Griss: I'm glad I told you how I feel. I really want to show you how much you mean to me.

Sara: Griss, I'm glad you didn't wait anymore. I have been waiting for you. I would have waited forever.

Griss: I know that now. I'm sorry I made you wait. I've been a dumb ss.

He picks up her hand and kissed it. She smiled.

Sara: I love you.

Griss: I love you and I can't wait to show you how much. I want to be the one to take care of you and love you.

Sara: Thank you.

Griss: For what?

Sara: Doing this, taking this step with me.

Griss: I wouldn't want to be anyplace else but here with you.

Sara: So this is a four hour dive, and I am supposed to be at conference. Did you bring the blood splatter book?

Griss: Why yes I did.

He reached between the seats, and handed her a thick hard back book.

Sara: How did you get this?

Griss: I have my connection.

Sara: (with a sigh) well this should be interesting information.

A few hours in to the ride, and a couple 100 pages later,

Sara: Now this interesting. They are claming that the Back Track software leaves a lot of room for error. It forces the Analyst to follow specific step. The Mathematical method is time consuming and may not use enough stain. Then there's the Physical string, it also time consuming and labor intensities, depends on the analyst diligent and experience.

Griss: What do they expect us to use then?

Sara: According to the International Association of Blood Stain Pattern Analysts (IABPA)

A new Pattern Analysis software or Hemo spat. They clam that it works faster and uses less stain. Its suppose to be user friendly.

Griss: Well that sounds expensive.

Sara: We would have to upgrade all computer system. Be interfaced with the main frame to the national FBI System.

Griss: We may have to try and convince Ecklie ant under sheriff we need this new system. I still like old school, but I could get use to getting the job done right.

Sara: We will have to try.

Sara: So are you getting tired? I can drive if you like.

Griss: No Im okay, we are only about 20 mins from Carson City. Let grab a bite to eat and stop at a store.

Sara: Sounds good. Then we won't have to go out to much.

Griss: I was thinking maybe we could come back on day and walk around and have a romance night out.

Sara: Why Dr. Grissom are you asking me out on a date?

Griss: Only everyday for the rest of your life.

Sara: well then, if you put it that way, I accept your offer.

Sara reached over and kissed him on his neck. Griss reached up to grab her hair.

Griss: Your hair is so smooth. I love the way it feels.

Sara: Let's hurry. I don't think I can wait much longer.

Griss: Me nether.

As they pulled into Carson City, They hurried threw a drive threw. Then found a store. They bought enough food to last two weeks if they needed. Once that's was done they found them self back on the road. Only just 21 miles to Zephyr cove. Sara had booked a 2 bed room cabin on the lake.

As they pulled up to the check in cabin, they looked around and it was nice quite cove. There were only about 3 other cabins. All the cabins seem to be out of ear shot. This means a lot of privacies

Sara: I will go get us checked in.

Griss: Let me pay for this.

Sara: Griss you don't have to pay. I have enough to cover it.

Griss: No let me, my treat. I haven't had a vacation in a long time. It about time I have one. And nothing spared for you my love.

Sara: I'm not going to win this fight am I?

Griss: No. Get use to it.

Back in Vegas Cath was trying to figure out what was going on with Grissom.

Cath: This is not like him to just call me and just take off without at least a few days notice. Conference My ass! He is up to something. Maybe he finally got his head out of the microscope, and is going to start something with Sara. No that's not it. Maybe he is really going to a conference.

She turns on her computer and looked up the Conference.

Cath: Well there is a conference, but why is Sara going to a blood splatter class. I still think this smells fishy. I will be dammed if I won't find out what's going on with those two.

Just then Greg walked in her office.

Greg: Hay

Cath: Hi Greg. What can I do for you?

Greg: It's almost time for shift, and I was just wondering if you are in charge.

Cath: How did you know?

Gregg: Well I went over to Sara house today to see if she wanted to grab some lunch, and well let's just say Sara had her bags packed. I asked if she was going some where. She acted like I caught her with her hand in the cookie jar. She was stumbling over her words, and then she told me she was going to a conference. Then this is where things get weird.

Cath: What do you mean weird?

Greg: I asked her if she was going with someone. She was looking around like she was looking for someone. Next thing I hear is Grissom say she is going with me. I really hate it when he sneaks up behind me..

Cath: So what happen next?

Greg: Nothing I told them Have nice Conference and see them when they got back. But I think something up. It's just weird. Like they were hiding something.

Cath: I know what you mean; Grissom just called me up and dump this conference thing on me. It's not like him to do this-this last min thing. I know sometime he is Spacey but never last min. Just between you and me, there something going on with those two and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

Greg: You don't think they are involved with each other. She wouldn't do that to me.

Cath: Oh Greg you really think she wants you.

Greg: I was just warming up to her.

Cath: Sorry to be the one to burst your bubble, but she has always wanted Grissom.

Greg: Yea I know but I was hopping that my charming ways were breaking through to her.

Cath: (trying not to laugh) Sorry Grego, But look on the bright side, she is always your friend.

Greg: That's not too bright. How are we going to find out what's going with them.

Cath: We- what do you mean we?

Greg: I want to help, I need to know too.

Cath: Ok Greg you can help. But right now we have to get to work. Busy night.

Greg: Great. Please don't put me on Decomp.

Cath: Oh Grego, when will you learn. When I'm in charge, I don't get decomp duty.

Greg: It's going to be a long stinky Night.

Please be kind and Just let me how you like it. Thank you

Hit that button Please


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this is where the smut starts to come in. If you do not like this kind of thing please skip this part. I have to warn you from here on out the smut get more and more intense. Thank you to those who have read and left me reviews. It helps me keep writing. This is not beta so mistakes are all mine. I don't own Csi or those who play the cast. I do not make money on this, Im just playing with them.

Ch 7

Sara: I'm Sara Sidle. I have a reservation for a two room Cabin for a week.

Front desk man: Oh yes Sunday through Sunday.

Sara: Yes

Front desk man: Ok can I see some Id, and how would you like to pay for this.

Griss: Credit card.

Front Desk: Are you two Married?

They looked at each other and blushed.

Both: No

Front Desk: Sorry, Ok your cabin is #1. There is turndown service and firewood on the decks. Maid service is at 11 am, check out is at noon. There is a cafe around the corner. We have rental service for wave runners, boats, and fishing gear, Down at the docks.

Griss: Thank you.

They took there keys and paperwork went back to the SUV. They drove to cabin 1 and started to unpack. As they reached the door of the cabin, Griss stopped and wrapped his arms around Sara. He looked in her eyes.

Griss: I just want to say one thing. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. If you want, we can take this slow or as fast as you would like. I will let you take the lead. If you want I will take one room and you can take the other. That way you will feel more comfortable.

Sara: I think I'd like that. I am feeling a little scared. My biggest fear, Is you will regret this.

Griss: Sara, I won't regret this. It took me 9 years to open up to you. I'm not going to back up now. I promise you this much. I want this and nothing is going to make me stop loving you. I will say I am scared too. I have never been good at showing my feeling, and I have never had a relationship last long. I won't say we will never fight or be mad at each other. But I will say I will try my hardest to always show you my love for you.

Sara: We will work this together. I have never had relationship last long ether. I think I was saving all my love for you.

He swooped in a captured her lips for a loving kiss. When they broke he unlocked the door and walked in to look around.

Once though the door of the cabin, it looked to be modernized. It still had a rustic look but with modern convinces. Track lighting, stone counter tops, dishwashers, side by side refrigerator, microwave oven, Leather couch. In the bathroom there was a jetted tub, and a large shower. The bedrooms had Queen Size bed, done in wildlife decor. There was a wood burning stove with wildlife glass door. Hard wood floors in the living room and kitchen. The bedrooms had carpet. Bathroom had stone tile. On the walls were paintings of wildlife and fish. This cabin was so cozy and warm compared to what most of Nevada had to offer.

Sara: This is so wonderful. This is nothing like this in Vegas. It feels warm and cozy. I'm glad you came with. I think if I didn't come here now I was going to lose it. I needed to get away from the lights and hustle and bustle of Vegas. I'm tired of all the crime. It seems to be hunting me and driving me Crazy. I-We needed a much needed break.

Griss: Yes we did. I am so glad we are here together. So which room would you like?

Sara: I will take the one on the right.

Griss: I will take the other one. I want to clean up a little before- well I just need to clean up.

Sara: O k but don't be to long.

Grissom gave her the wide eye look. She blew him a kiss and walked into her room. She set her stuff down on the suitcase rack, and sat on her bed. Thinking to herself, "I can't believe we are here together". I wonder if I should make the first move, or should we just take it slow. Oh his lips are so kissable and those eyes. No let's just take it slow-but I want him now. No Sara slow down, we have all week. BUT we have week to find our selves. Oh I can't think straight. Maybe some sleep would help. I wonder what he would feel like just holding me when we sleep. Those Arms, they look so strong.

Grissom walked into his room and drop his bag down, and start to unpack. Thinking. "Don't screw this up Gil. This is what you want. This is not one of your experiments, well at least not yet. I'm so nerves like teenager. Calm down. Let her make to the move, but I want her so much. But I have to reframe myself. Don't scare her off. Condoms should go in the bedside table. Maybe she wants me in her room. Let it go Gil. Let her decide. I can't think straight, maybe some sleep would help me calm down. Maybe just hold her. Take this slow. But my libido is saying different. Think think think. Don't blow it.

As soon as he got cleaned up he walked out of the room. He found Sara Sitting on the couch.

Griss: Hi there. Would you like a drink? Some wine, beer, or something else.

Sara: Maybe a just a beer. I started a fire I thought maybe we just relax on the couch for a while.

Griss: That sounds like a wonderful plan. I am tired but not ready to sleep just yet.

Sara: Yes me too. We have had a long day.

Grissom grabbed two beers and opened them. Walked over and sat down next to her and handed her the beer.

Sara: Thank you (she took a big swig to calm her down) MMM that's better.

Griss: Yes it is. Come here.

She leans up against him. He wrapped his arm around her. They sat there together looking at the fire and sipped on there beers. No words were said, just the feel of each other seem to calm them down. As they finished their beers, Sara turned to him.

Sara: I'm tired. I think maybe I should try and sleep.

Griss: Yes it has been a long day and sleep would be good.

Sara went to get off the couch. Grissom jumped up with her. He was just going to give her a kiss, but Sara grabbed his hand.

Sara: Griss um will you hold me. I don't want to sleep alone.

Griss: yes but which room.

Sara: yours

Griss: Ok Sara I ask one thing, Please call me Gil.

Sara: Um ok I will try. For 9 years I have called you Grissom. This is going take some getting use to.

He smiled and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Sara: Let me go put on something comfortable on.

Griss: I will meet you in my room.

When she returned, she was wearing a tank top and a pair of short, shorts. This made Grissom stand at attention.

She looked so beautiful. He just hoped he could just last without trying to making love to her. OH PLEASE lord give the strength.

He was standing in front of her with just his boxers on. She just wanted to run into his arms and tear off his boxers and make love to him. Her insides were on fire, mad with passionate love was filling her head. Oh please give me the strength to hold off.

Griss: Sara you look so um beautiful.

She was Blushing, she walked over to him, wrapped her arm around him. All she wanted to do was burry her head into his chest. He reached down held her chin up.

Griss: Are you ok Sara?

Sara: Yes I just-Just

Griss: Just what sweetheart.

Sara: I can't believe that I'm really here with you wrapped in your arms. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here in this dream forever. I don't want to let you go.

Griss: It's not a dream. It's real. We are real. We here together.

Sara: Griss-Gil

Griss: yes Sara

Sara: Make love to me.

That's when he picked her up and set her on the bed. He pushed her up to the pillows. He kneeled on the bed next to her.

Griss: I thought you would never ask.

He bent down to kiss her. He started a slow assault on her arm. Caressing her smooth skin. She reached up to play with his curls at the nape of his neck. His lips tease her lips, asking for entry. She happily opened her mouth. Tongues fought for dominance. Soft moans escaped their throats. Long passionate kisses. Nether wanted it to end. Once, both broke for much needed air. He reached down to grab her shirt, and pull it off. He looks at her very pert breast

Griss: Amazing, god Sara you are so gorgeous. I could never dream of this.

She giggled as he ran his hands over them and leaned in to take one nipple in his mouth while his other hand caressed the other breast. He licked and tugged ever so gently, as she rubbed his back. Once he was done with one he did the same to the other.

Sara: Gil I need you.

Griss: Please Sara let me feel you.

He proceeded to lick and run his large hands down her body. Subtle kisses along the way. Down one leg and up the other. Once he reached her inner thigh. He removed her shorts to leave her black thong.

Griss: I think my new favorite color is skin.

Sara: Please I want you in me.

His fingers slowly had a mind of there own, running in and out. Followed by his mouth. She was moaning in such a way, it almost brought him to his own climax. With every thrust of his tongue, her hips would meet him. As he brought her to the edge (oh yessss). He was smiling, happy to know that he could rock her world. As her climax tumbled over the edge she was screaming his name.

Sara: Oh GIL YES GRISS YESS YESS YESS OH THATSS ITT)

As his tongue rode out to the end, he slipped odd his boxers and her thong. He climbed back up her body leaving kisses all the way. He settled between her legs and adjusted him self accordingly. Ever so slowly, he entered her little by little. Letting her adjust to him.

Griss: Are you ok?

Sara: yes:

Griss: Oh I think I should ask before we start. Are you on the pill, or shall I Put on a raincoat?

Sara: Um maybe we shouldn't take the chance.

Griss pulled back out and reached for a condom and sheathed himself. Then settled back in.

Griss: oh Sara you feel so good.

Sara: No we feel so good.

Griss: We feel so good, yessss

As they stared to move together, Gil started kissing her ear, tugging and pulling. Soft moans were coming from the pair. He wasn't sure he could last much longer but he had to try. Slow speed turning into faster. As he felt her start to climax and moaning his name(GIL OH BABY YES THAT IT) he was finding himself screaming her name(SARAA YESSSS THAT FEEL SOOOO GOOD OH BABE LET IT GO FOR ME COME FOR ME OHHHHH YESSS) all of his muscles tighten up and they both went over the edge. He stayed there releasing all of his seed.

He looked at her before climbing off to see if she was alright. She had the sexiest smile on her face,

Griss: You ok

Sara: Better the ok.

Griss: Good

He rolled off her before he could hurt her. He removed his condom and threw it away. Then reached down to grab the blankets and cover them up. Sara slid in front of him. He pulled her close.

Griss: All I can say is WOW that way heaven

Sara: yes it was. But there is more of that to come.

Griss: Yes-Yes there is!

He placed a kiss on her head

Griss: Get some sleep. I think we are going to need it.

Sara: Oh yes.

They drifted off to sleep never letting each other go.

Please leave me a review Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the great incite and the constructive reviews. It helps me become a better writer. Im glad you like. Im working without my beta, so all mistakes are mine again. From here on out there is smut in most of the chapters. I know nothing about Butterflies so all information in this chapter is from the world wide web.

Ch 8

Six hours later Sara eyes opened. At first, she was unsure where she was. She desperately want to quickly go back to sleep. She wanted to go back to the Dream she was having. The one that her and Grissom were in bed at Lake Tahoe.

Wait there's an arm over me. There a warm body right behind me. Maybe I'm still dreaming. Oh I hope this is a dream. No it's real.

A smile claimed her face. She snuggled back next to him.

Griss: I see you're awake.

Sara: I thought I was dreaming.

Griss: Was it a good dream?

Sara: Yes it was.

Griss: Was I in your dream?

Sara: Only for the last nine years.

Griss: I see. Do you think you are still in a dream?

Sara: I'm not sure.

Griss: Well how can you tell your not dreaming?

Sara: I don't know, Maybe you can wake me up.

Griss: My my my Sara. Are you asking for a repeat of last night?

Sara: Only for the rest of my life.

Griss: I think I can manage that.

Sara: Good because I'm going to hold you to that.

Sara rolled over and started kissing his neck. He was roaming his hand all over her body.

Griss: I could get use to this.

Sara: Yes this feels so right.

Sara rolled on top of him. She slowly licked down his jaw line to his mouth. Once there lips met, tongues battled. She broke the kiss, and then she licked her way down his throat, down his pecks, to his nipples. She licked around one nipple, and then blew on it. Sending chills down his body. He started a low growl, as his hips rose up to try and meet hers. She slipped between his legs. He gave her a sad look. She smiled and continued to the next nipple, licking and blowing. His erection was growing into her belly; she licked and kissed her way down to his hips. His eyes widen. He started to say something, she but wouldn't let him talk.

Sara: Just trust me Gil.

Then she ran her hands down his pelvis, and she wrapped her hand around his member. He sucked all the air into his lungs. She licked down one side and back up the other side, and then she licked a circle around the tip. He growled louder, his breathing increased. After she licked circles she blew lightly across. His hip rose up yet again. She smiled, and then plunged down taking in all that she could. His hands reached down to cress her shoulders, and then touched her face.

Griss: Oh yessss that feels good.

She started slowly but picked up the pace little by little. When he thought he was going to explode, he put his hand on her face to raise her up to look at him.

Griss: Oh Sara please I wont last, Please let me pleasure you.

He reached over and grabbed a condom.

Sara: No let me put it on you.

She slowly tore the foil and removed the contents. She held him in one hand, and covered him with the other. His eyes rolled back and let out the breath he was holding. She straddled him and slowly sat down on him. Once she was settled she started to move. Throwing her head back, he grabbed her hips to help aide the movement. Moans filled the room, sweat poured from the couple

Griss: Ride me yess.

Sara: Gil you are so big mm yessss.

As their climax came to the edge he rolled her over and picked up the pace. She tumbled over and he soon after.

Once their breathing was back to normal, he grabbed her and gave her a big kiss.

Griss: That was the best. If you were dreaming remind me never to wake you up.

Sara: No I know I wasn't dreaming, because my dream came true.

Griss: It sure has. Are you hungry?

Sara: I could eat. But a shower sounds good. Care to join me.

Griss: MM that sounds fun.

Sara: Oh it could be

.

Sara jump out of bed and glided though the room. He laid there with a grin on his face, She Reached the door and leaned on it. Gave him the come here finger.

Sara: Come here. I know you want to.

Griss: You tease.

He jumped out of bed, and ran over to grab her and planted a kiss on her neck. Just then his cell phone rang.

Griss: Sorry honey I better answer that.

Sara: I know I will start the shower.

She placed a kiss on his nose, turned and went to take a shower.

Griss: Somebody better be dead with bugs on them.

He walked over to where he heard his phone.

Griss: HELLO

Cath: Gil, Did I wake you?

Griss: Yes you did but what can I do for you.

Cath: I was hoping to catch you before you left for you lecturer.

Griss: um I don't have to be there until 9:30. Its only 7:00. So what's up?

Cath: Im sorry, but we have a body dump, and in his mouth we found a Chrysalis. We are not sure of its origin.

Griss: In my office, on the right hand self is my book of Lepidopterolgy. It will tell you all that you need to know about the chrysalis.

Cath: This is a strange case. His body was dumped in a garbage can out side of a small hotel. But what strange about it is, the victim is Asian. There seems to be no obvious signs of death. This Chrysalis is not one we have seen before.

Griss: Interesting. Thumb through the book and call me back on the results. Oh and Cath don't open it until I get back. There is a case on my self, set it in there. I will open it when I get back.

Cath: Ok I will call you back.

Griss: I will await your call.

Grissom ended the call and went in search for Sara. He was hopping she would be in the shower. To his luck she was.

Sara: Let me guess it was Catherine.

Griss: Yes she needs my Lepidopterology book. Apparently there was a body found with a chrysalis in his mouth.

Sara: So did she find out what it was.

Griss: No, she will call me back.

Sara: Great, Do you still want that shower.

Griss: I do but maybe I should wait until she calls back. Would you like some breakfast?

Sara: Yes, what did you have mind.

Griss: I make a mean omelet.

Sara: Sounds good.

Griss: I will start the coffee, and maybe she will call back soon.

Sara: Well then I will finish up here and meet you in the kitchen.

Grissom turned to head into the kitchen.

Please hit that little button.


	9. Chapter 9

I did the research on the Holoetabolous Butterfly through the Internet. So please don't sue me. I know this Chapter is small. The chapters should get longer as we go. Thanks to those who have left me a review, and for all the ones that are reading and not leaving a review. Im glad you like it. This story is still work in progress. Im not sure how long it will go but as of this time Im on ch 31. Thank you and leave me a review.

Ch 9

Grissom was finishing up with the omelets. Fresh fruit was cut up, Coffee was brewed. He thought to himself. I could get use to this, making breakfast for her, loving her. It about time you came out of your shell. All my dreams are coming true. Why was I so afraid of this? She is everything you have longed for. I need to make up for lost time.

As he still was thinking, his phone rang. That brought him out of his thought.

Griss: Grissom

Cath: Gil it's me.

Griss: What did you find out?

Cath: It a Holoetabolous, common crow-common Indian crow.

Griss: Are you sure? It can be mistaken for an Australian crow.

Cath: No I'm sure. It has all the right markings.

Griss: Those are only found in South Asia. This is a rare find. You did say the Vic is Asian.

Cath: Yes.

Griss: You should check with Brass and see if there is an Asian gang back it town.

Cath: I already did. He said they just popped back up on the radar.

Griss: I have a feeling that's where you will find all you answers. Keep me posted.

Just then Sara walked in drying her heir with a towel. Wrapped in only a towel.

Sara: Hay breakfast ready yet.

She quickly seen he was on the phone and covered her mouth.

Cath: Is that Sara?

Griss: Um yes we were going to grab a bit to eat before our classes start.

Cath: What. You two are staying in the same room.

Griss: No Cath. Just in the same hotel. There weren't many choices left in town when we got here. With this convention going on, all the rooms are booked. We were lucky enough to get what got.

Cath: Gil, Please just tell me what going on with you two.

Griss: I told you what's going on.

Cath: Ok Ok. Ill will drop it. But when you get back we will talk.

Griss: There nothing to talk about. Now just call when you find out what's going on with the case. Good bye Cath.

Cath: Good bye Gil.

As Cath hung her phone up, she look across the desk to see Greg.

Cath: Well it appears we may be right. There is something going on with those two. They are going out for breakfast. He clamed they are in to different rooms. But something doesn't seem right.

Greg: Why?

Cath: Because Sara asked if breakfast was ready yet. He told me they were going out.

Greg: Maybe she asked him if he was ready yet.

Cath: Maybe. But I'm sure there more to this then he is letting on.

Greg. We shouldn't jump to anything yet.

Cath: You're right. It has been a long night. Maybe my ears are playing tricks on me.

Greg: Ya. I'm going to head home.

Cath: I will see you tonight, and thanks for your hard work on this case.

Greg: Just doing my job.

With that Greg turned and walked out. He went to the lockers to grab his stuff. He was deep in though when Nick came up behind him. He ruffled Greg's Hair.

Nick: What's up Grego?

Greg: Nick man you know I hate that when you mess up my hair.

Nick: I know. Why do you think I did it?

Greg: Oh I don't know, maybe you're mad because we are taking up the slack with Sara gone.

Nick: Mad, Why should I be mad? I think its great she is trying to advance in her career.

Greg: What ever. I don't think she is at a conference.

Nick: Why would you think that?

Greg: How many have you gone with Grissom?

Nick: None, but that's doesn't mean anything. You know Sara; she would do anything for this job.

Greg: I know but it just seems strange that she is going with Grissom.

Nick: Greg you still think you have a chance with her. Come on. After all those turn downs. Man you have it bad.

Greg: Yes I do. She will come to it. The love machine is not ready to give up.

Nick: Boy Greg you live in delusional world.

Greg: Shut up Nick.

Greg left pouting." I do have a chance. They will see. One day I will make Sara Sidle Mine."

Hit that Button please. Tell what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

This Ch has Smut. If don't like to read the smut please feel free to skip it. But a big warning there a lot more to come. I don't own Csi or said persons. I just like to play with them Thanks you.

Ch 10

Gil shut his phone, shaking his head.

Griss: She is going to be hard to convince.

Sara: Catherine?

Griss: Yes. One thing about her, she is a good Csi. How was your shower?

Sara: Lonely.

Griss: I'm sorry. I will make it up to you.

Sara: Oh really. How?

Griss: Come here and I will show you.

Sara walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her. He started slowly kissing her neck.

Griss: I'm going to kiss you like this.

Then he nibbled on her earlobe. Then he licked down her jawbone.

Griss: I'm going to kiss your lips.

Sara started to giggle. Then she gave in to him, and started to kiss him back. He pulled back. She threw head back.

Griss: I'm going to kiss down your neck.

As he left a trial of wet kisses down her throat, he backed her up to the corner of the counter top. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up.

Griss: I'm going to suck your nipples.

Sara: Gil, that feels good.

Griss: They taste good too.

He pulled one nipple in his mouth and licked in a circular motion. Blowing gently every few seconds. Then kissed his way over to the other and repeated the procedure.

Griss: Now I'm going to hand feed you.

He grabbed the bowl of fruit. He picked up a piece of honey dew. He traced her nipple in the same way his tong was doing. She shivered but tried not to laugh. Once he was done, he fed it to her, and licked the juice off her nipple. He took another piece cantaloupe and traced the other nipple and fed it to her, and repeated the process until the bowl was gone. Having a few pieces for himself.

Griss: Are you ready for your omelet?

She looked at him and thought, "He not doing this to my Nipples"

But was shocked. He just lovingly fed her.

Once the omelets were finished, he picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom, laid her down. He then reached for a condom. He crawled on the bed between her legs. He slowly and gently entered her. Sara immediately threw her hips up. But he pulled all but the tip out, and then thrusts back in. Sara moaned "AW yes"

Slowly he would pull almost out and thrust back in.

Griss: Yes babe give it to me.

Slowly they picked up the pace. He wouldn't pull as far out the faster the pace would pick up.

Sara: Take me there babe; give it to me, all of it.

Griss: Oh yes. You want more, here babe. How's that

Sara: That's it oh oh oh ooo yess!

As he felt her walls started to close around him, he picked up more speed, deeper strokes.

Gil: Yea babe that's it let it feels good.

Sara: Yes I'm coming come with me.

Gil: I am babe oh yessss.

They both came together and stiffened up, "OH Sara Please tell me you love me"

Sara: I love you

He tumbled over and rolled off her. He grabbed her and snuggled up to her. He caressed her back and lay there, together, as one. Happy to finally be with each other.

Griss: I have and Idea. Why don't we rent a boat and find a quite beach and have a picnic together.

Sara: That sounds fun.

Griss: I do need that shower. I'm sure you could use one now too.

Sara: Yes I do believe I'm a little sticky with fruit juice.

Griss: I do believe I cleaned you up really well.

Sara: Yes but I think I will make sure.

They Laugh and kissed then climbed out of bed.

Sara: You go take your shower. I will take one after. I Need Caffeine.

Griss: Ok but I will be lonely.

Sara: I know but you will live.

Griss: Funny

She smiled and walked out to grab a cup of coffee. Gil turned with a grin and collected his attire then headed for the shower.

About an hour later they both dressed and ready to go. They both helped pack a lunch together, which proved to more hands on each other then on the food.

They walked out of the cabin, out to the SUV. Put the basket in the back. They drove down to the marina. They parked the truck. Gil walked around the other side, opened the door and helped her out.

They walked hand in hand down to the docks. There was a small rental shop on the dock. They walked in and looked around.

Sales clerk: Can I help you?

Griss: Yes we would like to rent a power boat.

Sale clerk: Yes sir. What size would you like? 16', 19' or a 22' boat?

Griss: A 16" should do it.

Sales Clerk: Ok sir, first we need a valid driver's license. 300 for a 1/2 day. 600 for a full day. We need a deposit of 500, when return it you will get it back, as long as there is no damage Will you need water ski, wake boards or tubs?

Griss: No. Here is my driver's license. We will use it all day. Will my credit card work for the deposit or will you need cash?

Sales: We need cash for the deposit, but you can pay the rental with your card.

Grissom whipped out his wallet and took out the cash.

Griss: Put the rest on the card.

Sales: Ok Mr. Grissom I need you to sign these papers. Have you ever driven a boat before?

Griss: Yes?

Sales: So you don't help. So you're all set. Here is some paper work on the rules of the water ways, a map of the lake. I will take you to your boat.

As they walked out the rental shack. They walked over to the boat. The Sales clerk pointed out a few items, Life vest, gas tank, the anchor, lights, distress lights, fire extinguisher, first aid kit, and just showing things that need to work. They both thanked him and walked back up to grab the basket, and a few thing from the truck.

I hoped you like it Please press the button.


	11. Chapter 11

More smut thank you. Hope you all like it. No beta so the mistakes are all mine. Thanks to those who have suggested some thing to work by. I hope Im doing better. Thanks for the help.

Ch 11

They walked back down to the boat. They put the stuff in and climbed in. Sara unfastened the line; Gil maneuvered the boat out of the cove.

They were headed north. Sara looked on the map for some beaches.

Sara: There looks to be a few beaches up around Crystal Bay that doesn't look to be much foot traffic. Only boats can access.

Griss: Well then let's check it out.

Gil found the heading and threw the boat in a fast but easy speed. Sara sat by him, smiling at how he looked like a kid. She loved how he looked to be enjoying himself.

Her hair was blowing in the wind. She would point out wildlife around the shores. Gil would grab her hand and kiss it. He would turn the boat so she would slide closer to him. She would laugh at how cute he was acting. He would laugh and smile back at her. Enjoying the lake breeze, the sun was warm, the air was clean. There were others boats on the lake, but it wasn't a weekend or a holiday, so it wasn't crowed. People were fishing; others were playing with Skis and pull toys.

It seems to be surreal. All their dreams were coming true. They would see something and enjoy watching all the lake life.

They were getting close to Crystal Bay. Scouting out some beaches. Some had people on them but others were open.

Sara: Oh look, there one. It looks to be recluse.

Gil slowed the boat down to no wake. He maneuvered the boat up a small cove. He pulled along side a channel way so he didn't have to beach the boat. He let Sara Jump out and grab the lines to tie it off to a tree. Gil anchored so it wouldn't float away. He handed her all the stuff they need , and jumped out on the shore. They found a spot with some shade. He spread out the blanket, and they sat down.

Sara: What a nice day.

Griss: What a nice view.(he was looking at her)

Sara: Gil you are making me blush

Griss: What? It's the truth!

Sara: This is nice. No crimes and we don't have to be worried about being late for work. It relaxing. (She laid back.)

Griss: Yes it has been a long time since I'd a relaxing day. And what's better, your here with me. No more hiding my feelings for you. Thank you.

He reached over to hug her. She rubbed his hand with a finger. They were looking out over the water.

Sara: What do you want to do about us when we get home?

Griss: What do you want to do?

Sara: I want to still have this.

Griss: We will Sara. I want you in my life.

Sara: I mean about work. You know Catherine going to keep hounding us.

Griss: I know. Right now I want to scream it to the world that I love you. But I know if we do that, we could lose our jobs.

Sara: I don't want to lose my Job. But I don't want to keep hiding us ether.

Griss: Right now I think we should keep it to ourselves. Let's just get use to us.

Sara: You know, they are our friend. Do you think they'll be mad that we didn't tell them?

Griss: In time we'll tell them. But I don't think this is the time. We have too much at stake, and don't take that the wrong way, because you know as much as I do this action will hurt our careers.

Sara: Your right, but this is going to be hard to hide.

Griss: We'll have to try. You know one of us could trade shifts.

Sara: I don't want to do that. That would break up the team again. Remember the last time we were separated, I never felt so alone, since I was in foster care. We just got back together. They're the only friends I have.

Griss: You have me.

Sara: They're my family. Your my life. I know we just stared seeing each other, but you have been my life for a long time Gil. You just didn't know it.

Griss: And for that I'm truly sorry. But I want to make it up to you.

Sara: I know. I see that now. I'm still a little scared, and I know you are too.

Griss: Well then maybe I should start by doing this.

He reached over and kissed her lips. She laughed and broke the kiss. She pulled her shirt off to her bathing suit.

Sara: Come go for a swim with me.

Griss: Um No

Sara: Why not?

Griss: It's cold.

Sara: Oh please, for me. I'll keep you warm.

Griss: Im sure you can, but

Sara: But what. Come on. (As she pulled him up to his feet)

Griss: SARAAAA, Don't do it.

Sara: Or what you won't kiss me.

Griss: Oh I will-

Just then she jumped in. He watched thinking" I can't believe she making me do this" She started to strip. "She's going to make me do this. Oh what the hell" He jumped in.

He swam over to her. She was playing hard to get.

Griss: Miss. Sidle, You don't want me to chase you.

Sara: No I want you.

As she stops swimming away, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around hers. One thing led to another.

Griss: We'll need a condom.

Sara: I'm on the pill.

Griss: Are you sure that what you want?

Sara: Yes Gil. I want to feel you. All of you. Not latex. Please. I want to be yours. All of me.

Griss: This would be better on shore.

They walked up on shore. Found a more secluded area. Laid the blanket out. He laid her down gently. Then laid down himself, caressing her body.

Griss: I want to do this for the rest of my life.

She kissed him. Kissing and groping each other. He ran his hands down her long legs. He loved the feel of her soft yet silky skin. Her eyes never leaving his ocean blue eyes. She never thought she was pretty. The way he would look at her. It made her feel like she was the most beautiful person in whole world.

He rolled up on her. Entering her softly. She wrapped her long legs around him never wanting to let go. This felt so right. Each movement matched perfectly. A rhythm only two people would have. Their Rhythm. Slowly moving, rocking in and out. Soft moan of encouragement climbing higher and higher. She rubbed his back, she would place kisses on his neck, egging him on. "Take me Gil. I'm all yours" He would say "Oh yess, mine, you're all mine. I am all yours." Sweat rolled between them.

Sara eye glazed and her walls would tense up. Speed picked up. He made sure to fill her." Oh Sara come for me let it go." She say" Oh yess I I'm coming yes oh yess" Gil "COME BABY YESS". Sara had tightened up and came hard. Gil followed. He filled her with his seed.

He rolled off of her, pulling her close.

Griss: You ok?

Sara: Never better.

Griss: I love you Sara. You've made me so happy. I didn't think I could be this happy. Ever. I thought I was destine to be alone all my life.

Sara: I love you too. I knew I was destine to be with you.

Ok you know what I want. Please.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

They spent the rest of the afternoon eating and talking. They walked around the cove exploring. He would pointed out bugs native to the area. She would listen to him, her face lightening up. She enjoyed it when he would find something that made him happy to talk about. He was like a kid in a candy store. She thought "boys and there bugs"

It started getting a little cloudy. They decided they better start back. They had packed the boat back up; off in the distance they heard something, some thing whimpering.

Griss: Do you hear that?

Sara: Yes, It sounds like it's over there around the bend.

Griss: Let's get in the boat and see if we can find it.

They got back in the boat and started to pull out a little, staying as close as he can to the shoreline. They round the bend trying to see anything.

Sara: Gil over there. There is something.

He pulled as close he could. Sara jumped off the boat in to the water. She had to swim over to the shore. As she crawled up onto the rocky shore, she had to climb up the rocky hillside.

There was a small puppy. A little boxer. He seems to be cold and very hurt. She reached him, and calmly tried to get to him. The pup looked like he had been beaten and left for dead. She picked him up and made her way down the shoreline.

Griss pulled the boat around to where she could get in the boat with out swimming back.

Sara: Poor little guy. Someone tried to kill him.

Griss: We need to get him to a vet.

Sara: Maybe there something in the first aid kit to help clean him up.

The pup was a little weak. He had some cuts on him. Sara found some alcohol swabs and some cotton wraps to help aid in the clean up.

Griss put the boat in gear and sped off back to the marina.

Once back at the docks. They tied up the boat, cleaned it out. Sara held the pup, while Griss dealt with the clerk.

They made the way back to the truck and drove back to the cabin. They put on clean dry clothes, and made there way back to the truck.

Sara: Hurry Gil, Let go to Carson City and see if we can a find a vet. This little guy is fading fast.

Griss: We'll save him, don't worry.

20 min later they pulled in to Carson. They found a vet. They walked threw the front doors and up to the desk.

Assistant: What do we have here?

Griss: We found this little pup here along the lake shore. He looks to be in bad shape.

Assistant: Let's take him in the back and get the doctor.

They followed her threw the doors and into a room.

Assistant: Let me get the doctor.

Sara: I hope we aren't too late.

Griss: Me ether. He is in bad shape. He is cute.

Doctor: Hello I'm Dr. Kasey. My assistant told me you folks found little pup at the lake.

Sara: Yes he was around a shoreline that had no access to the beach. He was whimpering. I tried to clean him up with some alcohol swabs and wrap.

Dr. Kasey: Let take a look at him.

She looked at the pup, Listen to his heart and tried to take some Vidal.

Dr.Kasey: Mrs.--?

Sara: Oh sorry I'm Sara Sidle and this is Gil Grissom. We are Csi from Vegas.

Dr. Kasey: Nice to meet you both. He looks to be dehydrated. The cuts need some stitches. We need to do some x-rays to see if there are any broken bones and see if his insides are ok. You can stay in here while we x-ray him.

Griss: Ok we will wait.

Dr. Kasey: Ok I will be back with some results.

Sara: Thank you.

She left with the pup.

Sara: Gil I'm so sad for the pup.

Griss: Come here.

He wrapped his strong arm around her.

Griss: It will be ok.

Sara: I want to keep him if he pulls through.

Griss: Ok Sara we will have to see what's going to happen first.

Sara: I know but why do people have to be so cruel.

Griss: I don't know. Someone just didn't want him.

Sara: They should have taken him some where to be adopted.

Griss: I know, I know.

A half an hour went by and the Dr. came back in.

Dr. Kasey: I'm back. Well it looks like there are no broken bones. He is going to be alright. We need to get some fluids in him, and stitch him up. He should be good to go. What would you like me to do with him? I can take care of him and place him up for adoption.

Griss: No we want to keep him. Just fix him up and I will take care of the bill.

Dr. Kasey: Ok we'll give him his shots, and then you can take him to your vet and give him the rest.

Sara: How old do you think his is?

Dr.Kasey: Looking at his teeth he looks to about 8 weeks.

Griss: He looks like a boxer. Do you think he may be mixed?

Dr. Kasey: From all the markings, He looks to be a pure breed. Let me start an I.V and stitched up. I will hold him over night to see if he reacts to the med. If every things ok his be ready to go home in the morning.

Sara: Thank you Dr. Kasey, we will be back tomorrow to pick him up.

Dr. Kasey: We'll take good care of him.

Sara: Can we see him before we go?

Dr. Kasey: Yes he is in the E.R.

She walked them to the room. Sara had tears in her eyes. Gil wrapped his arm around her.

Sara: Gil I can't take him to my apartment.

Griss: We'll keep him at the townhouse.

Sara: What should we name him?

Griss: He looks like a Bruno. (I can't bring my self to name him Hank the skank)

Sara: Awe that's it. Bruno

She leaned down and tries to rub Bruno's head

Sara: Ok Bruno, we'll be back to pick you up in tomorrow. Be a good boy and get feeling better.

Griss: Yes boy you're coming home with us.

Dr.Kasey said she would take care of Bruno. They thanked her again and walked out to the desk and fill out the proper paperwork. They made their way out to the truck.

Griss: Would you like to go to dinner?

Sara: Im not that hungry, But if you want I will try and eat something.

Griss: We could just go back and cook something and stay in for the night.

Sara: That sounds better. Hope Bruno will be ok.

Griss: He is in good hands. Tomorrow we will pick him. Maybe we need to shop for him, get him some food and chew toys.

Sara: We better check with the front desk and see if we can keep animals in the cabin.

Griss: Yea wouldn't want to get kicked out.

Please tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

They made it back to the cabin, they found out from the front desk they could keep Bruno with a small deposit. They walked in, got the fire started. With wine poured they sat on the couch in each others arms.

Griss: This feels good. Relaxing on the couch with the fire going. Oh yea, and my girl in my arms. Who could ask for more?

Sara: This does feel good. I don't want think of next week. I just want to relax in your arms, in front of this fire forever.

Griss: You can be in my arms forever. I want you in my arms forever... Sara?

He turns her around in his arms.

Griss: Move in with me.

Sara: Gil I I don't know. What if you don't want me in your space? I mean what happens if I drive you nuts or something. I'm not the easiest person in the world to get along with.

Griss: I want us to try. I want to do this. I don't want to come home alone anymore. I want to go to bed with you and wake up with you in my arms.

Sara: I still have 6 month left on my lease.

Griss: That's ok. We still need to keep up appearance for work purposes,

Sara: I want to. Believe me I do But--

Griss: AW yes the BUT

He stood up, grabbed his wine and walked out side to sit in the chair.

Sara sighed. Then sat there thinking... "Great Sara, Real smooth... Just tell him. Tell him you're scared. Scared that you will be like your mother. Tell him you're afraid there is a murder gene. Sara why do you do this to yourself? Beat yourself down. Just tell him you're miserable. Ok I don't know what to do."

She got up, made her way to the kitchen, and grabbed the wine bottle pour more wine in her glass. Walked over to the door and stood there looking at him." Go talk to him. He loves you. He wants you. You want a life with him. Just take that step. Show him you love him. You are not your mother. He is not your father.

She pushed the door open, walked up behind him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He reached up and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Griss: I don't want to push you Sara. I love you. I can wait until you are ready. It will hurt but I'd do it for you.

Sara: I need to say this Gil.

She moved around to kneel down in front of him.

Sara: When my mom stabbed my dad, I saw it in her eyes, or at least I think I saw it... She wanted to kill him, not to protect me. Her eyes were cold, she had a smile, and she enjoyed it... Her eyes still haunt me. I wake up in a cold sweat. It's the same dream. She's leaning over me with the knife... She wants to kill me. I'm scared Gil.

He reached down to draw her up into his lap.

Griss: What are you scared of. Tell me. I want to know why you're so scared.

Sara: I'm Scared I will turn out like my mom. I've been telling myself, I'm not my mother, and your not my father.

Griss: That's right Sara. We are not your parents, and there is no murder gene. You asked me that before and I couldn't tell you that then. I can tell you now, there is no murder Gene. You have more love, respected, and compassion, then your family ever had. Sara honey, I read the case file. I know what happen. It wasn't you. You are not like her.

Sara: I have been trying to tell that to myself for years. I just can't shake the feeling. I want this more then anything in the world.

He pulled her into his embrace, kissing her forehead.

Griss: God Sara, I wish I could take all those memories away... Make you see, you are a good person.

Sara: You can't take them away, but you can help me see that it is going to be all right.

Griss: I will Sara.

Sara: All right then... I will move in with you.

Griss: Really?

Sara: Yes

He held her face, looking in her eyes. She saw all her fears fading away. She, herself felt like the weight was lifting off her shoulders... Her life was truly becoming happy.

He pulled her in to a deep kiss.

Griss: You'll see, it's going to be ok. We'll tackle your fears together. I love you.

He pulled her to feet. Walked back in the cabin, lead her into the bedroom. All the while removing clothing. The back of her legs hit the bed, she fell.

He stripped all his cloths. Kneel down on the bed. Pushed her up the bed, and then laid down between her legs. He kissed her breasts, pulling a nipple in his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his. She played with curls at his neck. Both of them enjoying the feeling of each other.

He moved to the other nipple pulling and sucking. He reached around to her rear, squeezing it gently.

He licked down her stomach, propping her rear up with his hand to make for better access. He rubbed his beard along her hipbone, causing her to jump. "That tickles." "It's meant too". He made small circles around her hips. Still causing her to jump. "Gil Stop". He stops teasing her, and started to run his fingers over her folds. She threw her head back and grabbed the sheets and braced for the best to come.

He rubbed circles, followed by his tong. She bucked in response. Her breath quickened. Small moans of pleasure were heard. His fingers moving with his tongue, as her walls closed around his fingers. The sweet smell of sex closing around him. He held her hips so she would quit jumping. She was screaming in excitement. He watched over her stomach, biting her bottom lip.

His eye glistened with tears of joy. She climbed higher and higher, screaming his name. "Gil YESSS" He took her to the end of the ride. "Oh my sweet Sara. You taste like candy"

He crawled up the bed, entering her slowly. Adjusting to her. He looked in her eyes.

"My sweet Sara, You are the one for me" "I love you Gil" "And I love you".

He stared to move inside her, picking up speed. Slowly making the movements right. As they rode wave after wave of pleasure. Sweat rolling. Climax growing closer.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Griss: I'M GOING TO KILL HER. I'm going to bury her deep. I am a forensic expert. No one will ever find her body. I promise.

Sara: Don't answer it.

Griss: I don't want to. Believe me. But I don't need to fuel her suspicions any more then they are now.

Sara: This Sucks. Only if you have too. Go ahead.

Please tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

He rolled over to his side of the bed to where his phone was. He grabbed the phone, not looking at the Id. He was certain it was Catherine.

A little out of breath he answered the phone in a huff.

Griss: H e l l o Catherine

Caller: Catherine. I'm not Catherine. It's Brass.

Griss: Jim?

Brass: Ya it's me.

Griss: Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were Cath calling me about her bug case. What can I do for you Jim?

Brass: You sound a little out of breath. What were you doing?

Griss: Oh Um Um I was I had to climb the steps, the elevator is out of order.

Bass: Yea sure ok. I just wanted to call you. I heard you got a call to take a conference in Flagstaff, and also that Sara was taken a class down there too.

Griss: Yes it was last min. The teacher that was going to teach the class backed out at the last min. Sara Had expressed to me that she wanted to take a course in Blood Splatter. So I thought she should take it.

Brass: And how is Sara?

Griss: How should I know? I haven't seen her since last night when she checked in her room.

Brass: So you're telling me you two are in Flagstaff and you two are not having meals together.

Griss: Oh Ya I forgot we had breakfast together this morning. It's been a busy day. A class full of new recruits thinking they know all about forensic.

Brass: Ya Buddy I know how it is. Well I just thought I call and see how you were doing. I won't keep you. I know you must have an early morning.

Griss: Yes I have to go over my lecture and get it ready for tomorrow.

Brass: I will see you when get back. Tell Sara Hi for me. Oh and be good to her Gil. Bye.

Brass hung up the phone before Gil could respond to his remark.

Bass sat at his desk Smiling. He was looking at his computer screen." Ya Buddy. About time you take control of your love life. Ya that right buddy I caught ya"

On his computer was the GPS System to all the LVPD vehicles. Which to say he saw that Gils Denali at Lake Tahoe. That's it Take care of her Gil. Make her happy.

Grissom shut his phone. Then he looked at it puzzled.

Griss: Now that was Strange.

Sara: You know, you are so cute when you're frustrated.

Griss: I'm glad you think so. You wont think that when Jim finds out about us.

Sara (Laughing): Why what did he say?

Griss: He told me to take care of you.

Sara: He doesn't know, he wants to make sure I'm safe.

Griss: Ya your right. Now where were we?

Sara: Oh Some where between--

The next morning, it was Gil who woke up first. Wrapped in his arms, was Sara looking peaceful. He smiled thinking" You did it. No more being alone. She is all you dreamed of and more. And to think you could have had this years ago. She needs you and you need her. I will never break her heart again.

She started to waken. He leaned over a little more and gave her a kiss.

Griss: Good morning sunshine.

Sara: mmmm good morning.

Griss: Wants some breakfast?

Sara: COFFEE

Griss: Ok I go make coffee.

Sara: But I want a kiss first.

Griss: I could do that.

She rolled in to him. He lean in and gave her long kiss.

Sara: Good morning. I could get use to this.

Griss: You better.

With that he crawled out of bed, Put his boxers on and a t-shirt. Went and stared the coffee.

Sara stretched with a big grin on. Then it hit her, she had to pee, so she slipped out of bed, threw on one of his shirt and headed to the bathroom.

After she was done brushing her teeth, she strolled out in search of much need coffee.

Sara: Coffee done yet?

Griss: Yes. I need to brush my teeth.

Sara: Done that.

He lean in and gave her a quick kiss, then went to clean up. When he made his way back to the kitchen, Sara was sitting at the table.

Griss: I thought we go to town, shop for Bruno then pick him up.

Sara: I hope he is better today.

Griss: He should be. He's a fighter. After we pick him up maybe we could look around and have a nice lunch.

Sara: That would be great. Want to take shower with me.

Griss: MM yes. That sounds much (kiss) much (kiss) better.

Sara stood up and pulled her shirt over her head. Seductively walked into the bathroom. Gil followed like a well trained dog following his master.

Sara turned on the water, felt it and waited for it to warm up. She steps in followed by Gil.

She let the water cascade over her body. Gil grabbed the soap and started to lather it up. He started at her shoulders. Working in a circular motion, slowly down her breast. Paying close attention to them. Following down her stomach to her hips. One leg at a time. He turned her to work the lather down her back. Slowly driving her mad with anticipation. Working circles to her rear. He leaned against her back rubbing her breast, placing soft kisses on her neck. She reached behind and stroked his member. Bringing him closer to climax.

Moans and I love yours filled their ears. He turned her around, Grabbed a hold of her hip to lift her up and slide into her. Trusting pushing her over the edge.

His back was against the wall, her legs around him. Growing closer and closer. "Yessss Gil yess" " that it babe"

They came together. Slowly they open there eye to look at each other. Slowly letting her down so she wouldn't fall. Water still steaming around them.

Griss: That was amazing. I love.

Sara: I love you too.

They finished their shower, dried themselves off. Both dressed and walked out to the kitchen.

Sara: Let's hurry Gil. I want to get Bruno.

Griss: Ok Ok Sara. Relax. We'll get him.

Sara: I'm sorry, I just don't want him to have to stay there longer then he has too.

Griss: Let me grab my keys and we can go.

She threw her arms around him and kissed. He grabbed his key and they walked out to pick up their new pup.

Thanks for the reviews so far. Im glad you like the story.


	15. Chapter 15

This Chapter is not Beta so Mistakes are all mine. Thank you for the reviews so far they have helped me with some of these early Chapters. I love to read what you all say. They keep me on my toes. I wont be posting any this weekend. Too busy with State Wrestling for my son.

Ch15

Back in Vegas, Cath and Greg had finished and closed the case of the body dump. It turned out that it was a gang killing. The Vic's family had raped and murdered a family member in South Asia. The gang hunted down this man and made a point of killing him to send the message to his family; they could and will find them anytime or place.

Cath was signing papers to close the case, when she saw Captain Brass walk by her door. She yelled to him.

Cath: Hey Jim

Brass: Yes

Cath: Could I talk to you for a minute?

Brass: Sure what's up?

Cath: Do you think there something going on with Grissom and Sara?

Brass: Not that I'm aware of. Why?

Cath: Well I just think its funny that they just up and left with next to no notice.

Brass: I think you are reading in to this to much.

Cath: I am Not.

Brass: I think if they wanted us to know something, they would have told us.

Cath: You Know Gil best. Would he tell you if he was in a relationship with Sara?

Brass: Gil's my best friend. I would like to think he would. But Cath maybe you should just back off and let him take his time.

Cath: Well I just think he wouldn't tell.

Brass: Let it go.

He turned and walked out the door with a smile. Because he does know, but he would never betray his best friend. He always had a feeling those two would make a good couple. They are so much alike. He has talked to Gil on more then one occasion, which he needs to wake up and take a look at Sara. He is meant for her, and she was mean for him. All he wanted for them is to happy together.

Sara has always had a space in his heart. She was more of a daughter to him. He would watch Sara eyes light up every time Gil was close to her. He has also seen Gil do the same thing when she walked away from him.

There was a time there when Gil pushed her away. He would tell him he was a fool not to just take her and make her his tell the end of times. He even told Gil that he shouldn't let his work stand in their way. Sara was good for him.

The problem he was having was Catherine. If she didn't stop digging she would figure it out. And that would cause them to lose their jobs. He would not stand by and have her ruin that. So he has to make a decision. To call Gil and let him know he knew or keep Catherine busy so she won't have a chance to keep digging. He was going home to think about his dilemma.

Meanwhile Griss and Sara found a pet store.

Griss: I have no idea what this pup is going to need.

Sara: Have you ever had a dog?

Griss: No Just pet insects.

Sara: Don't you feed your hissing cockroaches dog food?

Griss: Yes. But those are just insects.

Sara :(laughing) Your hopeless, here grab a cart. (Placing a kiss on his cheek)

Griss: I am Not!

They walked around the store. Sara was throwing all kinds of things in the cart. Dry puppy food, chew toys, leash, collar, carrying case, treats, and a soft dog bed. She saw a license making machine and wanted to make a name tag.

Bruno

1340 Las Vegas Blvd.

Las Vegas, NV

555-8301

Owner: Grissom

Griss: Why just my name?

Sara: Well what do you want to put on the tag? Oh this Bruno dog owner Grissom/Sidle so if someone see him and know we live together.

Griss: What wrong with that.

Sara: Grissom what if someone from work sees this tag, we both are in trouble.

Griss: Oh. But know one from work come to the town house. Well know one but Jim.

Sara: Well that's my point.

Griss: I know Jim well enough he wouldn't say anything.

Sara: I thought we wanted to keep this a secret?

Griss: I do but I have to tell you something.

Sara looked a little concerned.

Sara: What do you have to tell me?

Griss: You see Jim has been a friend for a long time, and well--

Sara: Gil spit it out.

Griss: Okay, Jim and I have well long talks about you.

Sara now was really getting concerned.

Sara: About?

Griss: Well he has been telling me for 3 or 4 years now. --

Sara: Gil, get on with it.

Griss: That I needed to come to my senses and see that I really needed to be with you.

Sara: So let me get this straight! You two have been having long conversations about me?

Griss: Yes.

Sara: Who else have you been talking to about me?

Griss: No one. Just Jim. Honey I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to come to my senses. And Jim has been a good Friend.

Sara: So you and Jim go out and just talk your little hearts out about me. But still couldn't talk to me until a few days ago. What changed? I mean what GIL! You found out I was leaving town and I may have been going with someone or bringing a guy with me and you snapped. Tell me.

Griss: Sara It wasn't like that. Honey Please! Lets Pay for this and go talk in the truck.

Sara: FIND LETS GO!

After spending close to 200.00. They were back in the truck.

Griss: I didn't think a dog would cost so much.

Sara: This is just the start. Now tell me Gil.

Griss: Okay. Jim and I don't go out and just talk about you. We just have conversations.

Sara: And what are these" conversations" about?

Griss: He would see me looking at you. Tell me things like you are good for me and Im good for you. Not to worry about thing like our jobs. Just make you happy because we need each other. Also, to get over my insecurity.

Sara: What would you say to him?

Griss: Um I would say that I'm scared. And you're beautiful. I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to hurt you. Im too old for you. The job wouldn't let us.

Sara started to smile at him. She couldn't stay mad at him very long. She knew he had insecurity about their relationship. And truth be told she was no better then him. She thought on many occasions it was a risk too. But she always wanted to love him unconditionally.

Sara: I'm sorry for thinking the worst. I'm glad you had Jim to talk too.

Griss: I'm sorry for making you think we were talking about you behind your back. It really was just for my piece of mind, and that push in your direction. Honey Jim only ever said nice things about you. He really does care for you.

Sara: I know that. You know, I've come to think of him as a father. That big protective father that I never had.

Griss: Well I too think he feels that you need him to be one. His own daughter isn't much of one to him. So he just looks out for you.

Sara reached up to place a hand on is chest.

Sara: I love you Gilbert Grissom. (Then kissed him) Let's go pick up Bruno.

Griss: Your wish is my command my love.

He reached over and started up the truck.

Reviews Are great thank you


	16. Chapter 16

This Chapter Is not Beta so all mistakes are mine. I have researched Carson City to find Information for the museum over the Internet. I also researched the Information for the French Restaurant. I do not speak French, and so all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry if things are wrong in this Chapter.

CH 16

Sara and Griss pulled up to the Veterinarians. Sara was the first to jump out of the truck." I guess she wasn't going to wait for me" He smiles knowing she was happy. He climbed out of the truck himself. Sara was waiting for him by the door.

Sara: Come on slow poke.

Griss: I'm not as young as I used to be.

Sara: Well you didn't seem so old last night, and this morning.

Griss: With a comment like that I'm going to have to teach you a lesson on age.

Sara: Promises Promises. Now come on lover boy.

Sara pulled open the door and walked in. They walked up to the desk.

Assistant: Hello Miss Sidle and Mr.Grissom.

Sara: Hello. How's Bruno.

Assistant: Dr.Kasey Just did her round and she hasn't got back to me yet. But let me go see.

Sara and Griss sat down in the waiting room. 5 mins later Dr.Kasey came out with Bruno walking behind her.

Sara: Oh Bruno boy, you look so much better.

Dr.Kasey: He is a lucky pup. He's a fighter. He's still a little weak, but he is going to make a full recovery. In two weeks he will need to be taken back to your vet, and have his stitches removed. He also will need another round of shots. You will need a total of 3 rounds. He will also need his rabies shot. We didn't want to give him that until he was strong enough. I'm going to send home some antibiotic ointment. Some of these wounds will need to keep them from getting infected. We gave him two shots of penicillin to help fight the infection. Other then that he should be good to go.

Griss: Thank you very much Dr.Kasey. Would you happen to know of a good vet in Vegas? Dr.Kasey: Yes as a matter of fact I do. Dr.Carol. She is my sister. She works at sunrise Veterinary on eastern ave. I could put a call in to her if you would like.

Griss: That would be great.

Sara: Thank you Dr.Kasey.

Dr.Kasey: You are welcome. Glad to see Bruno here will have a good home.

Sara: Oh yes he will.

Griss paid for Bruno's bill and got his new records. Sara and Bruno left the vets and got in the truck.

Sara: Here Bruno we are putting you in your carrier. You are going to be safe in here.

Bruno licks her cheek.

Griss: Looks like I have some compensation here.

Sara: Jealous?

Griss: A little.

Sara: Don't worry; I have enough love for both of you.

Griss :( With a pout lip) you better.

Sara: You don't need to worry, ill show you how much I love you.

Sara reached over and kissed a long passionate one. When she broke the kiss.

Sara: Feel better?

Griss: mmmmm No I need another one to see if you're telling the truth.

Sara kissed a little harder this time rubbing his chest.

Griss: MMMMMMMM that's better.

Sara: I love you.

Griss: What would you like today?

Sara: There so much here we can see. There's the Nevada state museum, The Nevada state railroad museum, the Stewart Indian school museum, and a tour of all the Victorian wooden houses. I just can't make up my mind. We need to keep in mind of Bruno too.

Griss: I would be interested in seeing the state museum. I would like to see the US. Mint.

Sara: I think that will be great. Bruno should be ok for awhile in the carrier. It is a cooler day. We can keep the windows cracked and find some shade.

Griss: Then the mint it is.

They drove to the museum. Found a nice shade tree to park under. Walked Bruno for a min. then they went in.

Once inside they found a small group for a tour. Holding each other hands. They listened to all the facts the museum had to offer.

The Mint was built in 1870 and ran though 1893. It had coined more then 49,000,000 worth of coins. There was a Chinese experience, the Dat So La Lee, and the Washoe Indians baskets, Lots of wildlife displayed around.

Then they came to the silver dining service from the USS. Nevada Battle ship. It's fashioned with silver from the Tonopah mines, and gold from Gold field mines.

A little over 2 hours later Sara and Griss were done with the tour. They went back to the truck and let Bruno out to stretch his legs and do his business.

Griss: I'm hungry how about you.

Sara: I am, where should we go.

Griss: I over heard a couple talk about a French Restaurant La Fermie.

Sara: That's sounds good.

They drove to La Fermie. Griss open the car for Sara. They Walked hand and hand. They were seated at a booth build for two. Griss ordered a bottle of Bordeaux red wine.

Griss: This is nice and quite.

Sara: This is wonderful.

The waiter came over to take their order.

Waiter: Are you ready to order Mam.

Sara: Yes I will have Soupe aloignon Gratine'e (onion soup) to start and the moussede sa unon et ca pres. (salmon mousse with capers)

Waiter: Oh a good choice. And for you Sir?

Griss: ill have Soupe aloinnom Gratinee and the Terrine De Sa Unon Aux Epinads. (Salmon and spinach terrine or rice).

Waiter: Oh also a good choice. Ill be back with your order.

Griss: Thank you Awe Miss Sidle I just learned something new with you today. You can speak French.

Sara: Well a little. Just mostly food.

Griss: I thought you didn't eat meat?

Sara: I don't eat meat. I will eat fish.

Griss: That's good to know.

For the rest of their time at their early diner, they ate and made small talk. Holding hands across the table. Just really getting to know each other a little better.

They finished their meal and drove around town taking in all the sites. The used this time to talk about everything from their childhood to adults. Soon it was getting to be late afternoon and decided to head back to the cabin.

Shout out to my Friend Kasey and Carol. Please Review Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok this is not my normal ship. So please don't throw things at me. I had to do something to keep Catherine from finding out what's going on. As the story goes on you will see it's not too bad. Please tell me what you think.

Ch 17

Brass woke up earlier then usual. He didn't get much sleep. All he could think is how he was going to get Catherine to stop snooping. He wanted to make sure his friends will be able to be together. So he has devised a plan.

"What I'm willing to do for love. I just hope this works."

Cath: Willows

Brass: It's Brass.

Cath: Jim what can I do for you.

Brass: I just wanted to see if you would like to have an early diner before work?

Cath: Well Jim I don't-- Does this have anything to with what we talked about the morning?

Brass: No, I just thought that maybe we could grab a bit to eat.

Cath: Well I have Lindsey after school. My mom has a cold and needs some rest.

Brass: Oh Ok well-- I guess I will see you tonight.

Cath: Well hang on Jim,

Brass hears her in the back ground talking to someone.

Cath: Ok Jim I got it covered. Where do you want to eat?

Brass: Oh are you sure?

Cath: Yea I need to talk to you anyways.

Brass: Well then how about I meet you at that little Italian place off the strip, Cafe Martorao?

Cath: We haven't been there for a while. Yes that sounds good, say 1 hour?

Brass: That's sounds good. I'll see you then.

Cath: Bye Jim.

Well plan one. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle not to find out what I may know. Now for plan two. This may take some finessing.

An Hour later Brass sat at the bar drinking club soda. He was nerves to say the least. He has always thought Catherine was beautiful. But he never thought he could win her over. So he thought he would try tonight.

Ten Min later, Cath walked in and walked up behind him.

Cath: Hey Jim

Brass: Hey Cath. Wow you look good.

Cath: Umm well thanks. I just dressed for work.

Brass: Oh well you still look nice. Shall we go and find a table?

Brass stood and held his hand out for her to take a hold. Cath looked at it with a raised eyebrow, but she let him lead her over to wait for the hostess to have them seated.

Once seated, they ordered coffee and looked over the menus. Brass ordered Portobello mushroom Ravioli with Prawns. Cath Ordered Chicken Parmesan.

Cath: So Jim why did you ask me out to diner.

Brass: What can't a friend ask a friend out?

Cath: Yes but after this morning I thought you were mad at me.

Brass: Im not mad at you. I just wanted to make it up to you.

Cath: You do know what's going with them.

Brass: No I don't know what's going on with them. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. You just caught me off guard.

Cath: I still think something going on.

Brass didn't like where this was going, but he didn't want her to figure out that he knew some things.

Brass: I really don't want to talk about them. I just want to talk about well--us.

Cath was shocked. She always thought of Jim as a good friend. She even had a little crush on him, but never really thought about it much.

Cath: Us? What about us?

Brass now was feeling a little apprehensive about acting on his feeling. But found his voice.

Brass: Yes Us. I was thinking maybe sometime we could have a real date some night; when nether of us have to work.

Cath: This is something you have been thinking about for a while now.

Brass: Let me just cut to the chase. Catherine I would like to get to know you on a little more of a personal level.

Cath :( With a smile) I think that maybe I'd would like that.

Brass: Then is that a date?

Cath: It's a date?

When there meal came, they sat there eating and chatting about what they might do on their date together. They talked a little about some of this weeks case's.

All of Cath thoughts of Grissom and Sara seemed to be pushed aside for now.

And for a least now Brass had accomplished what he set out to do. Be that distraction.

Thank for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Rated M for Smut. This Ch is not beta, so all mistakes are mine. Thank you to those that are leaving me reviews. They are really helpful. I'm still working on my writing skills. As the story goes on, my smut seems to intensifies with each Chapter. I hope it's not too much for those who do not like this type of writing.

Ch 18

Griss, Sara and Bruno made it back to the cabin an hour before sun set. Sara had suggested that they walk along the beach before the sun went down.

They changed their shoe, and hooked up Bruno to his leash. They walked down to the beach.

Sara held Bruno's leach and Griss held Sara Hand. Intertwine fingers, both had smiles. Bruno was sniffing around, but he wouldn't go near the water.

Sara: I think he thinks he is going back in the water.

Griss: We'll just let him take the lead. We won't force him to the water.

Sara: I'm so angry with someone. Who could do that to him? He is so adorable.

Griss: Sara honey, we'll show him a good life. He'll be loved. He just need time to heal all his wounds.

Sara: I know. I love you.

Griss: I love you too. Come here, Look at the sun set.

Sara: What could be better? You, me and Bruno.

Sara snuggled up to Griss. He pulled her in to a tight embrace. They watch the sun set all most like if it sank into the water. Sara felt like she was home in California. Only better, she had the man she loved for years.

He was just thinking. "This is it. This is what life means. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep this. No more hurt. No more holding back. God I love her."

Once the sunset, Griss started to pull Sara to the cabin.

Griss: Come on its starting to get cold. Don't need you getting sick.

Sara: Yea we need to get Bruno some ointment, and I think he is hungry.

Griss: Let me get his bed out of the truck.

Sara: I'll meet you in the cabin. "They kissed"

Griss made his way back in to the cabin, to find Sara putting some ointment on some of the wounds.

Griss: How are they looking?

Sara: As well as can be expected. He seems a little tender.

Griss: I imagine they will be for awhile. Where should we put his bed?

Sara: Oh I don't know. I don't think he is potty trained, and as much as I want him with us, I don't think that possible. We have carpet in the room and we don't need a cleaning bill too on top of everything else.

Griss: Well maybe next to the fireplace?

Sara: No I think in the kitchen. We can block him in there with the chairs before we head to bed.

Griss: Ok I'll put this in there with his dishes with food and water in them.

Sara: Ok honey.

After awhile Bruno was fed and walked one more time. He seemed to be settling down. So Sara decided to put him in his bed and blocked him in. He curled right up in his bed.

Sara: Now that our baby in bed, Why don't I get the love of my life in bed.

Griss: Oh I'm not ready to go to sleep.

Sara: Who said we were going to sleep.

Griss: mmmm I do have to give you a lesson in age.

Sara: Ok My teacher, teach me mmmm.

Griss walked over to her, ever so gingerly pulling her to him. His ocean blue eyes becoming dark blue, and full of desire and passion. Wanting to posses her, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear.

Sara body radiating with heat and full of lust and love. Her intense desire to know him as intimately and a man and woman could know each other. His eyes revealing the same turbulent of emotions that raged inside of her.

Griss cupped her face tenderly and stared into her deep rich brown eyes.

Griss: God Sara, you make me feel so young, and so full of desire for you.

His mouth came crushing down on hers. The air rushed into her lungs. His hands shifted to her back, roaming gently. Her hands inched up his shirt. Their tongues touched and tangled. His hand increased movement over her back, dragging her top up more with every stroke. His lips moved to her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tipping her head to offer him her neck, enjoying the feel of his strong hands on her body. Her skin tingled with every touch of his burning lips, darting his tongue out to taste her smooth sensitive flesh. Sending a wave of smoldering heat through her body to her moist wet folds. A breath caught on a moan of shear pleasure, and arched her back, feeling his arousal pressing against her.

He straightened and lifted her, carried her to the bed and laid her down slowly. Then journeyed down her body, laying soft kisses as he unfastened her paints. In one swift motion, pulling them along with her thong removing them. Then pulling her up to remove the bothersome shirt and bra off in one swift motion, casting them across the room. Then he stood removing his cloths in the same way. He gazed in awed over her body, just reeling in the site of her.

Griss: My god Sara, I just can not get enough of the site of you. You make me want you more each time I look at your lushes' body.

Sara: Come and get me then.

He eased his way back down to her body. She never felt quite this feminine and desirable as he makes her feel. She lifted herself in to a sitting position, and started to gently her exploration of his neck down to his pecks, showering his chest with delicate kisses and nipping of his nipples. She felt and heard his sharp intake of his breath followed by a soft moan.

His fingers tangled in her hair, and pulled her head back. His mouth crashed down on hers. His hands moved down her body, to her hips to her thighs in sweet torture. His fingers slipped between her moist folds.

Her hips rose to meet his response. He stroked her gently adding pressure, letting her building her need to wrath against his hand, her fingers digging in to his back. He broke the kiss. Kissing and licking his way down her body to her folds. In one swift movement of his tongue, he found her swollen bud. She bucked in responds. Holding her by the hips to steady her. Slowly bringing her to climax.

Her head rolling side to side, fingers grabbing the sheets, moaning in shear pleasure. Adding two fingers, he felt her clamp down. Bringing her over the edge." OH GOD GIL OH YESSSSS!"

He lifted him self back up to stare her in the eyes.

Griss: I love you Sara. You make me want you more with every oz of my being. I never want to be away from you again. I need you with me now and forever.

Sara: You have me. I couldn't ask for more Gil. I'm your forever. I love you.

His eyes darken from his arousal even more now. He penetrated her body in short, gentle strokes. His penetrating gaze never leaving hers. He started moving slowly inside her. Pleasure continued to build. Slowly starting to build up speed, quickening his pace, and pounding in to her. She matched him with every trust, aching up to meet him. Desperate moans growing with every thrust. "OH YESSSS HARDER GIL" He crushed her lips on is own groan. He new he was losing control when he quickened his pace, pounding in to her.

And then she lost all control of her body. Her breath caught as he released her mouth. Her walls begin to pulse erratically, tighten around his member. And a cry that sent her over the edge. "Give it to me SARAAAAAA", as he exploded with all of his might. Holding his weight above her. Returning his breathing.

Griss: God Sara that was intense.

Sara: Well you conducted yourself; you showed me that you're very young at heart Dr.Grissom.

Griss: Well you're a very good student Miss. Sidle. You make feel like I can do anything.

He rolled off of her, pulling her to him. They snuggled up together

They made love to each other three more time that night before they drifting off to sleep.

Please tell what you think


	19. Chapter 19

This will be the last Chapter for 4 days. Also it's a cliffhanger. So don't throw things at me. Hope you like it.

Ch 19

As the night gave away to morning, then again to mid morning. Sara slowly started to wake up. She rolled over to where Griss should have been. But found he was gone from his spot. She stretched and got out of bed. Throwing on his shirt from the night before, and went in search of him.

As she walked out of the bedroom she smelled coffee but no sign of Griss or Bruno. Thinking he must of took Bruno for a walk. She made her way to the bathroom.

She decided to take a bath and started the water. She went to her bag and pulled out some bath oils and salt, adding them to the water.

Griss had returned from his walk with Bruno. A pond opening the door, he heard the water running. He smiled to himself and unleashed Bruno. Walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups and made their coffees.

Sara had slipped into the water and started to relax and shutting the water off. Thinking of the past few days. Remembering how good it felt to be in Gil's arm. How it felt when he makes love to her. She has never felt so loved. The door opened and she still had her eyes closed.

Sara: How was your walked with Bruno?

Griss: It was good. It's another beautiful day. I made your coffee just the way you like it, with cream and sugar.

Sara: How sweet. Care to join me?

Griss: I would love too.

Griss sat down the coffee on the side table next to the tub. Sara took a sip of it. He Slipped out of his shorts and shirt. Sara moved forward so he could slide in behind her.

Once in the tub, Sara sat back against him. He reached up placing his hand on her shoulders, gently rubbing her back and neck. Placing soft kisses on her skin.

Sara: MMM that feels good.

Griss: You feel good to touch. Just relax against me and let me work my magic.

He slowly began gently massaging her. Starting with the neck and shoulders, working in small circles. Working down her arm to her sides and back up to her breast, to her stomach. Making sure she felt all his love.

She moaned in delight, rubbing his thighs, causing his erection to twitch in happiness. She turned to face him. Crushing her lips to his, all the while rubbing his hips, Tongues, twisted and tasting each other. His hands never leaving her butt. Pulling her to straddle him, slowly entering her. Slowly raising and rocking her way to excitement.

Griss: Lets take this to bed babe.

With that, she stood pulling him up with her. Stepping out of the water, she grabbed a towel and started to dry off his chest. He grabbed a towel too and started seductively drying her, pulling her to him. Nether saying a word. All the words were spoke with their eyes. Dark with sultry and full of desire. Pulling each other to the bedroom.

Gentle Sara pushed Gil to the bed. He moved up the bed to the head board. Grabbing the post to hold on with all his might. Sara kneeled on the bed moving up to straddle him. Grabbing his member to guide herself down. Gil closed his eyes; a low growl escaped his throat. Sara had a sexy smile and proceeded to rock to a rhythm, like a song of her own. Her hands placed on his chest, rubbing up and down with every rocking motion. Feeling his nipples harden with every moan. Gil's knuckles growing whiter the tighter he held on. Arching up to meet her every movement. The more she rocked the more he moaned. He was spiraling out of control. He hoped could last for her benefit.

At this point all he cared about was that she was making him lose all self control, and he loved it. She made him feel like a wild animal with a need for a mate. And that is what she is. His mate. His heart. His sole. His mind. His and his alone. He will never love another. He wanted to make her, his. And no one else's. That was it. He no longer was scared he would lose her to a younger man. She is meant to be his, and he was meant to be hers.

Her walls closed around him feeling her lose control. He grabbed her hip to help aid his own climax. On his last trust he let it all slip out.

Griss: Marry me Sara! Today! Become my wife. Now and for always.

I hope you like it.


	20. Chapter 20

As promised here's the next Chapter. Recap Gil: Marry me!

Ch 20

Sara collapsed down on his chest. Both of them trying to return their breathing back to normal. Slowly Sara pulled up to look at his eyes. She had a confused look on her face. She slowly released him and sat up in the middle of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sara: I think my ears are ringing, but did you just ask me to marry you?

Griss: Their not ringing Sara. I love you and I want you to marry me. I want you to become my wife. Now and forever.

Sara: I...I...don't know what to say.

Griss: Say you will have me. Say yes.

Sara: Gil, are you sure this is what you want? I mean there's work, and we don't even know what's will happen when the guys find out.

Griss: I don't care what will happen with work right now. I'll find away to make it work out. Even if that means trading shifts, or working somewhere else. All I know is I love you and I want to be your husband.

Sara: I don't want you to work some where else or trade shifts.

Griss: I will find a way to make it work Sara. I promise. Now please say you want to marry me.

Sara sat there when a tear started down her face. Not a tear of sadness, but a tear of Joy. She has waited so long for his love. This man who she was willing to wait forever for. Has now wanted her and she couldn't think of any thing else.

Sara: Yes.

Griss: Yes?

Sara: Yes I will marry you Gilbert Grissom.

He grabbed her and rolled her over onto the pillows. She giggled as he rolled to hover over her.

Griss: You don't know how you just made me feel. I'm the luckiest man in the world. And you'll see, I'll make you the happiest woman forever. I love you Sara almost Grissom.

Sara: I'm already the happiest woman in the world……WAIT!….Did you just say today?

Griss: Yes Why?

Sara rolled out from under him and hopped quickly to her feet.

Sara: Today...Today...You want to marry me today?

Griss: Honey what's wrong?

Sara: Today?...It can't be today.

Griss: Why not?

Sara: Why not! Because I don't have anything to wear. I don't have anyone to walk me down the isle. We don't have anyone to perform the service.

Gil leaned back on the bed and started laughing.

Griss: Is that all. Sara honey we can go to town a see what we can find.

Sara: Well that takes care of what to wear. But that doesn't solve who will walk me down the isle, or who will perform the service.

Griss: Well who do you want to walk you down the isle?

Sara: Who I want and who we can get is two different things.

Griss: Well who do you want?

Sara: The only one I would even consider is Jim. But If we want to keep this a secrete, we can't tell him.

Griss: Is that who you want Sara? If you want Jim to walk you down the isle, I will do everything in my power to get Jim for you. And at this point Sara all I want is for you to be happy.

Sara: Ok but one more thing what about the service.

Griss: That my dear I will take care of. Now if you want I'll call Jim.

Sara: Well if you want to marry me today. But what if he can't?

Griss: There only one way to find out.

Gil rolled over to the table and grabbed his cell phone. Sara sat back down on the bed and snuggled up to him pulled back the sheets.

Brass: Brass

Griss: Jim its Gil

Brass: Oh Hey there buddy, How's your ahum… conference going. (Trying not to laugh)

Griss: Ya about that. I'm not at a conference.

Jim: Oh really I would have never suspected that. (Sarcastically)

Griss: OK ...Ok ...Cut the crap. You know don't you. So how you find out?

Jim (laughing): Gil, your my best friend, and Sara well she like my own kid. You didn't think I wasn't going put my detective skills to work did you?

Griss: So how did you know?

Jim: Did you forget that your in the company truck and its has a GPS system. Oh and by the way you in Lake Tahoe.

Griss: That's why you called the other night? You wanted to know if I would tell you!

Jim: Well you know me. I'm glad you pulled your head out of your ass Gil. Just don't do anything to hurt her! She means a lot to me and I would hate to have to hurt you.

Griss: Well that what I'm calling you about. We were wondering if you had to work tonight?

Jim: No as a matter a fact. I um have a date.

Griss: A date that's good Jim. So would you and your date like to come to Tahoe today?

Jim: Tahoe…..Now why would you want me to come to Tahoe?

Griss: Hang on (talking to Sara) Do you want to ask him or shell I?

Sara: I'll ask him.

Sara: Hi Jim How are you?

Jim: I'm fine Kido. How's he treating you?

Sara: He' treating me just fine Jim. I need to ask you something.

Jim: For you anything.

Sara: Jim,…..Gil asked me to marry him…and I was just wondering if….well I would like for you to walk me down the isle. I wouldn't want anyone else to do it….Jim you mean the world to me and well, you're the closest thing I have to a father. In fact I wish sometime you were my father.

She was crying now and Gil held her tight, kissing her and wiping her eyes.

Jim: How can I say no to you? Sara I hope you know I wish sometime the same thing. I love you like you were my own.

Now the tears rolled down both hers and Jim face. Gil held Sara even tighter whispering I love you to her.

Sara: So you will come today?

Jim: Yes I will be there. I would be honored to walk you down the isle.

Sara: Thank you Jim. I will let you talk to Gil, and thank you again. It means a lot to me.

She handed Gil the phone and rolled into his chest. He rubbed her body. She was uncontrollably sobbing but happy.

Griss: Hey Jim, so since you have the GPS coordinates. I won't have to tell you how to get here?

Jim: I have to tell you something. Um I don't think you want me to bring my date.

Griss: We would love to have both of you.

Jim: Gil ………………it's… Catherine.

Gil's mouth dropped wide open.

Griss: Well that kind of changes a few things………………..You know what, I'm going to have to call you back in a few. I need to discuss this with Sara. Then I have to call you back in few. Then you will explain when I call back.

Jim: I will go shower first and pack a few things and wait for your call.

Gil shut his phone. He pulled Sara up to look at him.

Griss: Sara honey, are you alright?

Sara: Yes I'm just spinning that all. I want this but it just all new to me.

Griss: It all new to me too. But rest to sure; I never wanted anything more in my life. I love you Sara and I want to become your husband. I don't want a life without you, and if that means our secrets is out, so be it. My life is with you now. I will be disappointed if life as a Csi in Vegas comes to an end. But that isn't going to stop me from marring you. I will find a way to stay a CSI in Vegas. I'm the one who put Vegas second in the nation, and the sheriff won't fire me. And I will make sure nothing is going to happen to you ether.

Sara: Ok….Now are you going to tell me what Jim said to you and then make him hang up or what?

Griss: Well it seems our dear friend has a date.

Sara: Yea heard that, she can come.

Griss: Well here's the punch line…………….It's Catherine.

Sara threw her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were as wide as fifty cent pieces.

Sara: You're kidding me! I would have never guessed that.

Griss: Yea well me nether, and he never told me he liked her in that way.

Sara: Oh Gil what are we going to do?

Griss: Well what do you want to do? I mean the guys are going to find out sooner or later.

Sara: I know but Catherine. What do you think? Are your ready for them to know now.

Griss: Sara. I told you I wasn't hiding my feeling for you anymore. And if that means telling Catherine then I'm happy to do that. I will say it with the biggest smile on my face this world has ever seen.

Sara: But what about Warrick, Nick and Greg. Don't you think it would be mean not to let those guys in on this? I think they would be very upset with us.

Griss: What do you say we do a little experiment of our own?

Grissom told his idea to her and she liked it, a lot. And with his experiment all planed out, he called Brass back and set it in motion. A new plan of attack.

Please leave a review


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter has a bit of humor in it. Hope you all like it.

Ch 21

Sara and Gil soon after put their experiment into play with Brass. They jumped out of bed and got ready to go to town, with Bruno with them.

The first stop on their list was the jewelry shop.

Sara was looking intently at a gold nugget ring with three diamonds vertically down the top. With a price tag of 7187.00. She wanted something special. Not the traditional man's wedding band. She wanted to show him just how much he really meant to her. That he was so much more the traditional.

On the other side of the shop, Gil was looking at one ring in particular. It was a white gold Braided with six sapphires in set into it. A nice 3 carat marquis diamonds. The price tag on the pretty little thing was 25,435.00. Just a small price for him to pay to show how much he loved her.

Once they had their rings, they set out to find something to wear. While Gil found a men's store for all his needs. Sara was looking for a dress. Something simple, yet sexy. She found a strapless satin knee length dress. White trimmed with silk lace across the bust. She loved it. It fit just right. The sales clerk boxed it up and set out to help to find shoes.

Gil on the other hand, found a suit with white shirt, black light cotton jacket. He opted for Black Dockers, with shoes to match.

Once he had finished his shopping, he found a tourist shop next to the men's shop. He went in side and looked for brochure for a place to have a wedding. He found the perfect place.

He went back to the truck to find Sara was just walking back herself.

Gil: Did you get something you like.

Sara: Yes I did. And I think you like it also.

Gil: If you're wearing it, I'll love.

Sara: Gil stop you're making me blush.

Gil: It 12:30 now. Is there anything else we may need?

Sara: Just a place for the service, and flowers.

Gil: Well I found this when I was walking back to the truck.

He handed her the brochure. Her eyes lit up.

Sara: It's perfect.

Gil: I thought you might like it. Let go get things set up.

Sara: Oh Gil I love you. Thank you.

Gil: You're welcome. I love you too.

Earlier that morning Brass was franticly making phone calls to set this experiment up. He even had to call in a few favors to get the ball rolling. A few to the sheriff, and a few with other sheriff's departments. This had to work just right or it could cost a few certain people their jobs. So with some of his favor cashed in, and a few of Griss also, he tossed the ball into play.

Cath: Willows.

Brass: It's Jim. I'm sorry about this, but I need a favor. I just received a call from a friend from Lake Tahoe sheriffs department.

Cath: What's going on?

Brass: Well it seems they have a murdered family at Tahoe. A very important person to their community. There asking for some forensic help from our lab to help aid in the effort. There looking for four Csi to come help until they find out what happen. He also asked that we could take over in the investigation dew to conflict of interest. Their keeping it hush hush from the media, so we find can out what happen first.

Cath: But all we have on our shift is Warrick, Nick, Greg and myself. Can't we give them a few from days and swing?

Brass: NO. I was asking for the best. It needs to be the night crew. I already talked to the sheriff and cleared it with him. He was going to clear it with Ecklie. Days and swing is going to cover the shifts for two days and if need be 3 days.

Cath: Ok I guess I'll call the guys to tell them to pack for three days. Your coming too aren't you?

Brass: Yes I'll meet you at the lab. We should take two trucks.

Cath: Well I guess that means our date is out.

Brass: Yea I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you.

Cath: I will hold you to that. Should we call Gil and Sara and let them know?

Brass: NO I'll call Gil. Let me take care of him. You just take care of your guys, and I'll meet you at the lab.

Brass disconnected, sat back in his chair and smiled." If this works, this could be a well deserved break"

Brass arrived 30 mins later at the lab. Cath pulling in behind him. Followed by Warrick then Nick. Last to the party was one bouncing boy Greg.

Greg: Sweet road trip.

Warrick: Down Greggo. Gees man control yourself.

Nick: Yea Gregg. If you're not careful, we will tie you to the roof of the truck.

Greg: But it's exciting. We get to go to Lake Tahoe. Where the Babes are Hot.

Cath: Greg this is work. No fraternizing with woman.

Greg: Oh man, but I can still look. Take all the fun out of it.

Cath: Ok Ok settle down. We need to get geared up. We are going to take two trucks.

Brass: Well I will drive one truck. Cath care to join me.

Cath: I think I will.

Warrick: I drive the other one.

Nick: I call shot gun.

Greg: Oh that's just great. I get to ride bitch again.

Nick: Stop whining. Well let you hang your head out the window and drool down the side of the truck.

Greg: Shut up. Hey Brass can I ride with you?

Brass and Cath: NO!

Greg: Fine. It probably is boring ridding with you two anyway. Hold up guy I'm going with you.

Warrick: Only if you don't bark to loud.

Nick: Nice Rick. (Slapping five)

Greg: Ha Ha Very funny.

They packed their gear in both truck and all piled in and rolled out, only stopping for gas, and Greg had to have food for the ride. Coffee and junk food. You name it, it had sugar. Well needless to say not a 1/2 an hour in to the ride, Warrick and Nick are ready to duck tape Greg to the roof to shut him up.

Greg: Ok Ok so this one time I was at this party, and this girl, she was like way drunk. But she was hot. So I walked up to her to see if she wanted to dance. She said yes, so I pulled her to the dance floor. We danced for like a whole 30 seconds and she turned and puked on this jerk who was being all tuff and Shit, and then--

Nick turned around in his chair, grabbed Greg by him collar of his shirt.

Nick: GREG if to don't shut your trap, I'm going to grab my roll of duck tape and tape you to the roof of this truck.

Greg: You can't do that. It is illegal for someone to ride on the outside of a moving vehicle. I should know. This one time, my buddy and I tried to ride a surf board on top of his mom's car--

Nick: You are so pushing your luck. I will tape your whole body up and you won't ever move.

This time being more forceful with his fist thumping him into his chest.

Greg: owwww Ok Ok point taken. I'll shut up now.

Mean while Brass and Cath are enjoying their ride. Making small talk of things about work and some of their friends and life in general, some of cases they worked on together and some they did not.

Brass was trying to avoid some conversation about the case at Tahoe. He really didn't like lying to her, but he promised Gil and Sara that he wouldn't tell about why they were really going to Lake Tahoe. He was nerves about the whole thing. He really cared for her and hopes this wouldn't rune, any chances for him. He hoped she would understand that it was really in his best intention just to keep his best friends trust and Sara love. With a little hope maybe let her relax some with him and really get to know each other.

Review please.


	22. Chapter 22

After I posted yesterday I noticed a few mistakes. These Chapters are not beta so all mistakes are mine. I have received some wonderful review. I'm happy you all like it and hope you continue to keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.

Ch 22

Sara and Gil had returned back at the cabin. All things had been taken care of. The wedding would take place at 8:00 pm tonight. They were able to rent 2 more cabins for 3 days. Luckily they haven't been to busy, with the closing of the season. Kids are back in school. Summer is fading to fall. It's still warm but it too is fading slowly.

Gil and Sara walked Bruno before retiring to the cabin and waited for the team to show up. Sara was trying to relax, but not having too much success. Gil was a little calmer but not by much.

They were sitting on the sofa in each others arms.

Gil: Sara, stop fidgeting.

Sara: I'm trying, but I'm nervous.

Gil: We have at leased an hour before they show up.

Sara: That's not helping.

Gil: Well let see, maybe this will help.

He reached under her shirt, slowly rubbing his way up her stomach to her breasts. He pulled her hair to the side and gently kissing and nipping her neck.

Sara: We can't. They might show up and then we won't be ready.

Gil: Hummm, but just a quick one. You're irresistible. You make me come alive.

Sara: But what happens if someone come knocking and we are not ready.

Gil: Oh Sara we will be fine. Besides let them. We will make it quick. Plus it will relax you.

Sara: Your not going to give up are you?

Gil: No. Not when your body just melts when I touch you right here--

He rubbed over her nipple and it immediately hardened at just his touch.

Sara: MMM. So just because you think my body comes alive, doesn't mean I'm going to give into your um needs.

Gil: Oh you want to bet? I bet you I can get you to beg me to touch you with in five min.

Sara: And if I don't, what do I get in return.

Gil: What do you want?

Sara: OH maybe--

Gil: You're on.

Gil started to pull his hands away and stood to straddle her on the sofa. He stayed just up above her holding his weight so he wasn't touching her. Mere inches away from her neck, blowing hot air. Sara was determined not to move. He slowly moved his head over her lips. His blue eyes, staring at her brown eyes. Slowly driving her crazy to just kiss him.

Gil: You want me don't you?

Sara: Want you and give in to you, is two different things.

He returned to blowing down her neck, down her chest. Inch by inch to her exposed stomach. Blowing from side to side. Causing her to move. Blowing along the tip of her pant line. She arched up just a little to try and make him lose the bet. But he moved just quick enough to miss his lips. She let a small moan escape. He smiled, knowing he was going to win the bet. Blowing a little faster from side to side hoping it wouldn't be much longer. She bucked a little higher this time to catch him, but still missed.

This time, he started blowing circles around her stomach, still mere inches away from her skin. She started to lose the bet. Her skin growing with goose bumps, her core growing hot and wet. Oh what he does to her. Her nipples growing even harder. Begging to be released.

He decided to pull out all the stops. He blew down her stomach. Blowing even harder and hotter down the front of her pants to where her mound would be. Blowing side to side and up and down.

She could feel his breath growing hotter and hotter. But time was growing close to five minutes. He started to think she was going to win. When all of a sudden she started to beg.

Sara: MMMMMM GIL, I need you in me now.

He had a big smile and laid a kiss on her pants where he was blowing. Then sat to a full kneeling position and started to remove her paints. Smiling at her with dark eyes and full of desire. Knowing full well he won the bet.

She sat up to meet his lips, fumbling with his pants, but some how manage to get then open.

Foreplay was over; in one swift move he had pushed her body down and with in seconds had her paints and underwear off. He just as quickly jumped to his feet and removed his pants and boxers. As he knelt back down on the sofa, he grabbed the throw and pulled it over them. In one smooth thrust, he entered her. Giving her just enough time to adjust to him. She bucked to meet him, willing him to go deeper. With that he began to move. Working up the speed. Making sure she was feeling all of him. She arched her back. The need for her release was drawing close with every stride. Reaching up to wrap her hand around his neck, to bring him in for a much needed kiss. Stopping her scream with a madding kiss. Kissing each other like there will be no tomorrow. Each growing hotter and hungrier by the minute, for their need to release their lust. Reaching amazing climax. Climbing to the top of the world and pushing over the edge. Collapsing on top of her. With their chest full of heavy breathing.

He slowly pushed himself up only to kiss her and tell he loved her. She was also returning the love. He pushed off the sofa, grabbing cloths and helping her to her feet. They both went to clean up and wait for the team to show up. This time a little calmer.

Brass and Cath pulled into Zephyr Cove first. With the boys right behind. Cath was looking around and was wondering where the crime seen was.

Cath: Where is the seen at.

Brass: Oh I have to get us rooms here first.

Cath: Ok but shouldn't we get to the seen first. Maybe we won't have to stay.

Brass: I'm not driving back tonight we need to rest before we head back. Also my friend left us directions here with the front desk.

Cath: I will go tell the boys.

Brass jumped out and walk down to the front desk cabin, as Cath walked over to the guys to tell them the heads up.

Gil: Hey Jim

Brass: Hey we are here at the front office.

Gil: Ok go get set up, we will meet you at your cabin. It just next to ours.

Brass: Ok give me 20 mins.

Gil: Ok Jim. Thanks this means a lot.

Brass: Yea but you owe me.

Gil: I know.

Brass had all of them checked in, and grabbed the keys. Then headed back to the cars.

Brass: Ok well good news, bad news.

Cath: What's the good news?

Brass: My buddy is going to meet us here at my cabin.

Cath: And the bad news.

Brass: There are only two cabins with only two rooms in them.

Cath: So that means we have to bunk together. I say Nick, Warrick and Greg take on cabin. I will take the other room with you.

In Brass's mind he said yes but hope it would work out and that she wouldn't hate him.

Brass: Ok then Warrick, here is your keys.

Warrick: Well that means I get one room.

Nick: I get the other.

Greg: Great that means I get the couch. Man I just get the short end of this trip.

Warrick: Man Greg, all you have done is bitch the whole time today.

Nick: Yea you could always sleep outside.

Greg: No No I'll take the couch.

They all piled back into their trucks and drove to their cabin, but not before Cath spotted a Danali that looked just like one of the LVPD'S.

Cath: Hey Jim doesn't that Danali look like one of LVPD'S? Hum

Brass: Um ya weird.

Cath: I wonder if a local police department has the same trucks.

Brass was starting to sweat bullets. Thinking "I hope this works. She is going to be upset with me. God I hope she won't hate me. If she does, I'm going to die a lonely old man."

The boys were busy fighting with each other to take notice of the truck.

They soon pulled up to their cabins. Greg was the first out of the truck, with Warrick right behind. He was on a mission to catch up to Greg, chasing him around the truck.

It seems some how, Greg in his hasty move to jump out of the truck, He had dropped his Mountain Dew can. Which ended up spraying all over Warrick. Covering his upper body with syrupy soda.

Warrick: When I get my hands on you, your own mother won't be able to recognize you.

Greg: I'm sorry Warrick. Im sorry. I thought I had moved the can. Sorry.

Nick jumped out to help aid Warrick, to catch Greg. Greg ran smack into Nick.

Nick quickly grabbed Greg's thumb and wrapped his arm around his back, pulling as hard as he could without breaking it.

Brass and Cath watched the whole situation unfolded right beside them laughing.

Cath: Greg must have done something to Warrick.

Brass: Look. Warrick looks all wet.

Cath: I think we had better stop this before Greg gets killed by Warrick.

By this time Warrick had stop right in front of him. He pulled his hand back, ready to punch him. Cath and Brass ran up to them

Cath: Stop. You will kill him!

Warrick: That's the point. Look at me!

Greg: Owwww sorry owwww sorry.

Cath jumped in front of Greg.

Warrick: Just let me hit him once.

Cath: No we need him. Now go get set up in your rooms

Nick let him go.

Greg: Thanks Catherine

Cath: Greg, you need to calm down. Next time I will let him hit you. So don't think I did this for you.

Greg: Ok Ok I be good.

They got their stuff and headed for their cabin. Brass told the guy to meet him back at his cabin in a few min.

Grissom and Sara watched the whole team go their separate ways and decided to wait until they were at Brass cabin before making their appearances.

About 15 min later they watched all the boy walk over to Brass's and disappeared in to the cabin.

Gil: Well its time. You ready?

Sara: I guess.

Gil: Come on, I will be right beside you.

Sara: Ok

They slowly walked over to the others cabin. Sara started shaking. Gil held her hand and told her he loved, and they were in this together. What ever happens they will always have each other. That seemed to help her build her self esteem up

They walked up on the porch and Gil knocked. The door swung open to a smiling Brass.

Brass: Well hello, please do come in.

They walked in to see the team with all their mouths open. Total shock took over. No one could speak. Not before Brass could say something first.

Brass: Well guys I would like for you all to meet my buddy. Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle.

Review please, I will get to their reaction tomorrow


	23. Chapter 23

This Chapter is not beta. So you know the mistakes are all mine. I don't own Csi so no surprise there ether. Enjoy.

Chapter 23

If Catherine could have heat vision, the three people in front of her would have just burst into flames. First Gil then Sara then, ending with Brass.

Cath: What the HELL is going on here? Tell me you guy just flew in to help on this crime seen.

Griss: Not exactly.

Cath: And YOU (pointing at Jim) you know what's going on too. DON'T YOU?

Brass: Cath I'm sorry. Really, there's a good explanation for all this.

Cath walked up to Gil and started to get in his face.

Cath: Then EXPLAIN it to me GIL.

Sara: Cath stop and just listen.

Cath: You're not off the hook ether SARA. So SOMEBODY tell me what's going on.

Sara: Well if you stop yelling at us, and sit down we can explain.

Cath looked down to see Gil holding Sara's hand. Not like he was holding her back but intertwined fingers.

Cath: And WHY are you holding her hand?

Gil: If you sit down we will explain.

Cath turned in a huff and took a chair. But not taking her eyes off of the three of them.

Gil: Ok let me start off with this. There is no crime here. We made the whole experiment up to just cover all our jobs. We had to find away to have all of you come to Lake Tahoe without Ecklie finding out. But the sheriff knows what's going on. In a way. This will be a paid vacation, so you don't have to be worried about your next checks.

Greg: So you mean we are on vacation and we are not here to work? Sweetness.

Warrick threw a pillow at Greg.

Greg: What was that for?

Warrick: Shut up and let them finish.

Nick: Yea Greg.

Griss: Settle down. We didn't go to AZ. We came up here to….well come to terms with our relationship.

Cath: Relationship? You mean you two are a couple?

Sara: Yes

Cath: OK….then why did you want us here.

Gil looked at Sara as to look if she wanted to tell them or if he was going to tell them. She gave him a look to say she wanted him to tell them. He took her hand and kissed it softly, to let her know he understood.

Griss: We wanted to tell you guys that we have come to think of you as our family. And we would like our family to join us tonight to celebrate our union together………..We are getting married.

Now Cath almost fell off her chair. Warrick and Nick jumped up and ran over to the couple. Warrick was shaking Griss hand. Nick Grabbed Sara picked her up and twirled around and brought her into a hug.

Nick: Hey darlin. I'm happy for you.

Sara: (giggling) Thanks Nicky. Now put me down please.

Griss: Yea put my fiancée' Down.

Nick: Oh sorry, I'm just happy for you.

It was Warrick's turn to hug the bride to be.

Warrick: I'm happy for you. If he gives you any trouble call me and I will put him in his place.

Sara: That won't be necessary. He will be just fine.

Griss: Don't you worry guys I will take real good care of her.

Brass had joined in the hugging and shaking of hands.

Griss: Thank you Jim. This means a lot to Sara.

Brass: Don't you break her heart. Or...

Griss: I know you will hurt me. You already told me that.

Brass: Well I meant it too.

Sara: Oh come here Jim. Leave poor Gil alone. I don't need you scaring him off.

Griss: He doesn't scare me.

Brass: Congrats Cookie. I'm so happy you two have found each other. You need anything, anything at all you know who to call.

Sara: I know Jim. And thank you. You know this means the world to me. (She kissed him on the cheek)

Brass: Oh now look, your making me blush.

By this time Cath had retreated to her room and shut the door." How could they do this? And Jim was his action just to keep me shut up. If it is I'm just going to find a away to town and find a room and just wait until its time for them to pick me up. Or better yet I'll just fly home. He was just play with my emotions. Oh I so Hate Him."

Mean while Greg was still sat on the sofa, still a little shocked. "Man there goes my chances with Sara. I don't know if I should be happy or be mad. She was my dream girl. I don't want to stop being her friend"

Sara came over to sit with him.

Sara: Earth to Greg.

Greg: What…..Oh sorry.

Sara: Greg are you alright?

Greg: Oh Ya, Just a little shocked.

Sara: Are you alright with this, with me and Grissom.

Greg: Um Ya

Sara: Are you sure Greg? Because If I didn't know you better, you don't seem alright.

Greg: I'm just a little heart broken.

Sara: Greg you know I love you. I'll always love you. Your one of my best friend. And right now I need your blessing.

Greg turned to her and gave her a hug.

Greg: Sara you have my blessing. Just do me a favor please.

Sara: What's that?

Greg: Never stop being my friend.

Sara: Never Greg, Never. One day Greg, you'll make some one very happy.

Greg: Ok Sara……….Let party.

Sara: Thank you Greg.

Both laughing and shared tears. Greg felt better about the whole thing. He never wanted to lose her friendship, and he was ready to let her go. So he stood up and smiled for her and walked over to Griss. He was a little scared of his boss but still extended his hand out to give his blessing to him.

Grissom grabbed his hand and pulled him into a man hug. More like shoulder to shoulder. Greg was really shocked now.

Griss: Thanks Greg. She was the most worried about you. You mean a lot to her, and I think she needs your support the most.

Greg: Aw she has it. And so do you.

Griss: Thank you Greg.

They were laughing and talking. Sharing in the happiness with Sara and Grissom. Asking when this all happened, what was the next step for the day.

Griss looked around and found there was no Catherine.

Griss: Hey where's Catherine?

Sara: I don't know.

Brass: I thought she was here.

Griss: Come to think about it, I haven't seen her since we announce our wedding.

Greg: I think she is in her room. I saw her go in there right after that.

Griss went to her door, and knocked.

Griss: Hey Cath. You in there?

Cath: Go away.

Griss: Can I come in and talk.

Cath: No just leave me alone.

Griss: Come on, let me talk to you.

Griss tried the door and it was unlocked. He hesitated; he didn't want her to throw something at him

Griss: Cath I'm coming in.

This time she didn't stop him. He shut the door, thinking she would like to talk alone with him. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Still a little unsure if she would hit him. But he reached for her hand and she didn't fight it.

Griss: How long have we been friends now?

Cath: That's my point. We have been friends now for 20 years. And you couldn't trust me with this.

Griss: Cath, It wasn't that I couldn't trust you... Its was (he blew out along breath) well I wasn't sure of my own feeling.

Cath: You could have just told me.

Griss: I know and I'm sorry for hurting you. I just needed to do this on my own. I needed to give into my own feelings for Sara.

Cath: But you trusted Jim before me. That hurts.

Griss: I have a good reason for that. That was Sara doing. She wouldn't marry me with out Jim walking her down the isle.

Cath: Why Jim.

Griss: Well this may get me in to trouble, but all I can say is, she thinks of him as a father.

Cath: Why is she in trouble?

Griss: No…..Just Promise me……..When she is ready she will tell you.

Cath: Ok I promise.

Griss: Her father was killed when she was young.

Cath: Oh……OH How?

Griss: That, I'm not going to tell you. When Sara is ready she will tell you.

Cath: I'm sorry Gil. I let my own feelings get in the way of your happiness, but there something else I need to know.

Griss: What's that?

Cath: Did you ask Jim to be nice to me just so you could cover your tracks.

Griss: That I didn't do. The only thing I asked him to do was help get you guys all here without Ecklie finding out. I think you should take that up with him.

Cath: I don't know Gil I'm still mad at him.

Griss: Well I think you should. You know, He is a pretty good guy.

Cath: Ok I talk to him, and hey I am happy for you.

Griss: Thank you. Can you do me one more favor? Can you help Sara with tonight? I think she needs a shoulder to help her get ready.

Cath: I would love to.

They hugged and things were starting to get better. One more thing to take care of. How was she going to talk to Jim? She really did have feelings for him, but she was still unsure if he really had feeling for her. But that was going to have to wait, Gil and Sara need her to come and join them in their celebration.

A few minutes later Cath and Griss came out of the room. Cath walked up to Sara and gave her a hug.

Sara: Thanks Catherine.

Cath: I'm sorry about my behavior before.

Sara: It ok I understand. We are sorry. We never meant to hurt you. It was just well you know what it like to be in love.

Cath: It's ok. Hey what can I do to help you get ready?

Sara: Oh thank you Cath Just be with me.

Cath: Done.

They both smile and turned to join the fun.

Griss: Ok guys, this is how it's going to work. We have rented a luxury yacht. It called the Tahoe Paradise. 81 foot boat. The upper deck is perfect setting for the wedding. They have a tux and gown rental shop. We have all ready set it up. We just need sizes. They have flower. After the ceremony, we can move to the salon for dinner. After dinner they have set up a band for dancing and drinks. It's not private but, our wedding will only have us. We could have rented the whole boat but with short notice they already had a charter ready for tonight. So we are not alone. So we can you use your help to get ready. There one more thing, since I cant decides who will be my best man. I would like for Warrick, Nick and Greg to stand with me.

Sara: And I would like Catherine to stand with me.

Nick: What about Brass.

Sara: Jim is going to walk me down the isle.

Nick: Awe man you get all the luck.

Brass: And I'm honored to do it. (With a big smile)

Griss: So we need to get going.

Sara: What about Bruno?

Greg: Bruno? What's a Bruno?

Griss: I would never forget Bruno honey. He is going to be the ring barrier.

Greg: Ok would you guys tell us who Bruno is.

Sara: Oh sorry guys. Bruno is our dog. We found him the other day; He had been beaten up and left for dead. We saved him. He's still banged up bit but getting better. He's still a pup but he's a good leaner.

Nick: What kind of dog is he?

Griss: He's a boxer.

Cath: Ok now this is too much. First you are getting married and now you have a dog too. Ha Ha Ha. I never thought I see the day Gil Grissom would have a pet besides his Creepy crawlers. This is too funny

Griss: Hey I've come along ways in a few days.

Greg: Can we see him?

Sara: Sure, but don't hurt my baby. Oh and please don't take him down to the water. That's where we found him. Some one threw him in. He scared of it.

They made there way over to Sara,s and Grissom's Cabin.

Greg: Awe he's so cute.

Warrick: He looks like he going to be a good dog.

Sara and Griss held each other around their waist, watching over the boys trying to play with Bruno.

Brass kept looking at Cath hoping she would look at him. But she kept avoiding his attempts to talk to him. He knew she was still mad at him. He just hoped she would let him talk to her. He needed to make it up to her and he wasn't going to give up.

Griss: Ok guys we need to be at the yacht no later then 6:30.

Cath: Well then we need to get you ready Sara. This is it, Gil get your things and get out. You can't see Sara till the wedding.

Griss: But…. But….

Cath: No buts, now get. Go with Brass and the boys.

Sara: But I need to--

Cath: Sara I mean it.

Gil looked at Sara to try and tell her he loved her, and she did the same. But the boys started to push him out. Greg hooked up Bruno to take him with them.

Sara: I mean it Greg. Don't you hurt my Baby! Both of them.

Griss: I love you Sara.

Sara: I love you too Gil.

And the door shut. All the boys were gone and Sara missed Gil and Bruno immediately. Cath pushed her in to one room and started to get her ready.

Reviews please


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **A Big Thanks goes out to my good friend ColdTrain she helped me with the Poems to each other. Thank you Julie Love Ya. I do not own said CSI and all who write it. If I did this would have happen a long time ago!

* * *

The Wedding Ch 24

Cath and Sara were finishing up putting the finishing touches with getting Sara ready.

Sara was looking in the mirror at her self.

Cath: You look so pretty. You are going to knock him over.

Sara: Thanks Catherine. It means a lot that you think that.

Cath: What's the matter? You don't seem so happy. Are you getting cold feet?

Sara: No... Yes... I don't know what I mean. This all seem so overwhelming. I mean…Oh I don't know what I mean.

Cath: It all right most brides go through this before their wedding. You still want to do this don't you?

Sara: Yes. I love him. I think I have loved him ever since I first time I met him.

Cath: You know. I think he has loved you too for that long. I think back now, He always would light up when you walk any where he would be. I know at times he wouldn't seem like it but, I think even the all mighty Gil Grissom couldn't fight true love. I haven't ever seen him look at another woman like he looks at you. Man I'm such a fool. I should have seen it before. I don't know how I missed it. Some investigator I am.

Sara: Don't be so hard on your self. He does put up a good front. He has done that to me for years. Thanks Cath, I think I'm ready now.

Cath: Oh Sara, I'm Happy for you both. I have a great feeling this will last forever.

Sara started to shed a few tears of joy.

Cath: Sara, don't cry. You're going to run your mascara.

They both started laughing. Each giving the other hugs.

In the other cabin, the boys were getting Griss ready.

Nick: It's not too late. You can still run away.

Griss: No way. I'm in this for the long running. She my life.

Warrick: She is perfect for you. Man I am happy for you. Your one lucky guy.

Griss: Yes I am. Hey guys can I have a few minutes alone with Jim?

Warrick and Nick left the room. Greg was already out playing with Bruno.

Brass: What's up pal?

Grissom: Have you talked to Catherine yet?

Brass: I've tried but she won't talk to me.

Griss: She still mad at you.

Brass: Yea I figured that. I hope she will talk to me before we return home.

Griss: She asked me if I put you up to asking her out to cover up my tracks up.

Brass: At first I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't find out that you and Sara weren't in AZ. But to tell the truth, I really do have felling for her. I just wish I could make her see that.

Griss: Well then do it. You were the one who kept telling me to make the move with Sara. Now it's my turn to tell you. Make the move. These next few days here will help you. Jim you don't have to be alone. Look at me. I'm so happy I took that step. There's no reason you can't be happy too.

Brass: Thanks Gil. But hey I'm the one that is supposed to give you the talk. And look you're given it to me.

Griss: Well you two are my dearest friends, and now that I'm happy. Its time for you to be happy too.

Brass: I wasn't going to give up just yet. I think I'll just wait until after the wedding.

Griss: That's it pal.

Brass: Well looks like you're ready.

Griss: I am thank you.

Brass turned and left Griss to make sure he was ready. He decided that he needed to talk to Sara before they made their way to the boat... So he picked up his cell phone.

Sara: Hi Honey.

Griss: Hi, I needed to hear your voice.

Sara: I miss you.

Griss: Good that means this isn't a dream.

Sara: No babe it's not. How are you holding up?

Griss: I'm a little shaky, but I'm better just to hear your voice. I love you. I'm going to make you so happy Sara. I'm never letting you go.

Sara: I love you too. I'm already happy. How's Bruno?

Griss: He good. Greg's been taking good care of him.

Sara: He better or he won't live long.

Griss: I'm sure he knows that. Are you ready?

Sara: I am. Are you?

Griss: Never been more ready in my life. God Sara, I love you. You know that don't you?

Sara: I do. I love you too. I can't wait to become your wife.

Griss: My life Sara is yours….Well it's getting to be time to go. I miss you but I'll see you soon enough. I love you honey.

Sara: I love you too and see you soon. Bye.

Sara shut her phone and told Cath they were ready to. Brass walked over to Sara's cabin. He wanted to take the girls to the boat.

Warrick drove Grissom's truck with him. Nick drove the other truck with Greg and Bruno.

Brass made sure the boys left before he entered the cabin. Since he already knew about the wedding, he wore his black tux with a white shirt. Looking very distinguished. Cath was the first to notice how handsome he looked. She got that feeling again. The one that all women get when the butterfly start going. He noticed she was looking at him, almost in a daze." Thinking, Maybe I still have a chance"

Sara: Hey Jim, Your looking handsome.

Brass: Me? Look who is looking outstanding. Wow Gil is one lucky man. You look radiant.

Sara: That was the point. So are you here to take us?

Brass: Yes. I'm the lucky one. I get to drive the two most beautiful women to the party.

Catherine head snapped over to look at him." Did he just say two most beautiful women? Hmmmmm maybe I have been hard on him. Maybe he really has feeling for me."

Brass: Are you ladies ready to go?

Sara: Just one second.

She went back in her room and grabbed a piece of paper and returned.

Sara: Now I'm ready.

Brass: Shall we.

He extended his elbows out for both women to hang on to. Cath was a little apprehensive to put her arm in his, but he winked at her. She took hold.

He walked them to the truck. First he opened Sara's door and helped her in. Cath tried to open her door, but he stopped her. Once Sara had shut her door, he turned to Cath and grabbed the door, but stopped and looked at her.

Brass: I'm really sorry Cath. Can we talk after the wedding?

Cath: Yes. I'd like that.

Brass then open's the door and let her take a seat then shutting the door. He walked around the truck, he had the brightest smile" Good she wants to talk to me." Inside Cath was smiling also.

The boys made it to the Paradise. Griss greeted the wedding director and they set the boys up with their tuxes. There were two rooms' that were set up for the bride and the groom.

Grissom was pacing around the room. He needs to know if Sara made it on the boat yet. Brass had yet to make his appearance. The boat was getting set to pull out of port.

Griss: Where's Jim? Dam, if something happens to them, I'll kill him.

Warrick: Don't worry Griss. He'll be here.

Griss: What if she got cold feet. What if she doesn't want to marry me? Maybe I should call her.

Nick: I'll go look for them.

Nick went in search of Brass and the girls. Just after Nick left, the horn blew to let everyone know the boat was pulling out of port.

Griss: We can't leave! Their not here yet! Warrick go stop the boat! Make sure they wait for her!

Warrick: They know she coming, look its going to be ok.

Griss: She not answering her cell phone. I'm calling Brass.

Just then, the door open and walked in Nick with Brass.

Nick: Found him.

Brass: What, the groom thought I ran away with his bride. If I had any sense I would have.

Griss: Dammit Brass, don't scare me like that. And why wasn't she answering her phone.

Brass: Settle down. She's here awaiting her knight in shining armor. Have you notice that there isn't that great of reception on this boat.

Griss: No I guess not. I just thought something happened.

Brass: Don't worry. If it helps she just as nervous as you are.

Griss: She is?

Brass: Yea I almost had to carry her up the docks.

Griss: Why what happen?

Brass: You'll see. It no big deal.

Griss started to relax, knowing she was just in the next room.

Time was growing closer. The director came in and let them know they were ready to get started. Griss leaned down and tied their rings on Bruno.

Griss: Now be a good boy, and don't lose those rings.

Bruno waged his tail, what there was of it.

Brass: Well this is where I leave you men.

Griss: Thank you Jim.

Griss and the guys made there way up to the upper deck.

It was great. The sun hadn't set yet. Arrays of flowers were set out on the deck. It wasn't a big wedding there was only 6 chairs set up. There was a wedding arch that stood out front the chairs. A red carpet rolled down the isle for them to walk on. They were just pulling into Emerald Bay. It set the mood.

The Captain stood at the front waiting for Gil to take his place. Warrick and Nick took their places next to Gil. Greg stayed back with Bruno and waited for Cath to take her place. He was to walk up before Sara and Brass.

Sara and Brass waited in the hall till everyone was in place.

Brass: You ready Cookie?

Sara: Jim, I'm scared

Brass: There's nothing to be scared of.

Sara: I know but I still am.

Brass: He is a good man and he loves you. I know this because he told me this time and time again. Maybe not is so many words but I knew what he meant.

Sara: I do know that. Ok, I'm ready.

The wedding march started and Cath took her place opposite of Gil. Greg led Bruno up the carpet to stand next to Nick. Then they all turned back to watch Sara and Brass walk out.

Brass took a hold of Sara's hand, laced it under his arm and led her out the door to the deck.

Gil saw his wife to be step out. He almost fell over. She was wearing a short length, strapless white dress. With 1 inch heals that was almost too small to see. Her hair was pulled back with a small curl to it. A few strands fell forwards to wrap close to her face. She had that Sidle smile on. She was absolutely glorious. As she made her way up to him, all he wanted to do was just grab her and pull her in for a kiss. But he stopped himself. He knew there would be plenty of time for that later. She walked up to him and brass handed her hand to Gil. As he took her hand he smiled.

Gil: You look wonderful.

Sara: You look handsome yourself.

They turned to the Captain.

Captain: First off Thank you for joining us today on the Tahoe Paradise for this spectacular night.

We are here to join this two people in holy matrimony Sara and Gil. Who here give this lovely lady away.

Brass: I do sir. Her friend. (Brass stood back and let Gil have her stand next to him)

Captain: Is there anyone here who see fit that this couple shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony.

Captain: Good let us begin. I understand you two have something you would like to read to each other.

Both: Yes.

Captain: Then let's start with you Gil.

Gil turned to face Sara and her to face him.

Gil: Sara,

If time could stand still, I'd freeze it here.

So you'd always hold me, close and near.

In your arms, where I'm meant to be.

Filled with the perfect love you've given me.

A bond so strong, a hold so tight.

To know you're the one. My Mrs. Right'.

A blessing sent from up above.

In you I've found my one true love.

Our lives entwined to be as one.

Upon this journey we've just begun.

Where you and I find no less.

The eternal love and happiness…………..(Written by Coldtrain, Julie)

I love you Sara.

Sara had a few tears coming down but she straightens up and began.

Sara: Gil,

I love the way you look at me.

Your eyes so bright and blue.

I love the way you kiss me.

Your lips so soft and smooth.

I love they way you make me so happy.

And the way you show you care.

I love the way you say, "I love you.

And they way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,

Always sending chills down my spine.

I love that you are with me

And that you are mine…………..(Written By Coldtrain, Julie)

I love you Gil

They turned slightly with each others hand, to look at the Captain.

Captain: Gil, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and hold, though sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worst, to love and cherish from this day forward till death do you part?

Gil: I do.

Captain: Sara, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and hold, thought sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worst, to love and cherish from this day forward till death do you part?

Sara: I do.

Captain: Do you have the rings?

Gil: Yes we do.

Greg walked Bruno over to Gil. He knelt down and untied the ring from around Bruno. Then petted his head. (Good boy). Sara smiled and watched Bruno whole body start wagging. Gil stood up and gave Sara his ring and he kept hers.

Captain: I was told you both want to say a ring vow?

Both: Yes.

Gil: (placing the ring on her finger)

I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day.

Sara: I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire to you.

Sara: (placing the ring on Gil's hand.)

I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forever more.

Gil:I too will forever wear this token of your love and devotion with desire of my heart.

Captain: As captain of this ship and the great state of Nevada. I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom. You may kiss your bride.

Gil pulled Sara close to giving her a very desirable kiss. He held her face in his hands. Once they broke the kiss, he told her he loved her and turned to walk down the isle as husband and wife.

Please review. I hope you like it.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I do not own the song "I've had the time of my life". I'm just borrowing it for the effect. I don't make any money off this so please don't sue me. I just like writing about my two favorite couple. Thanks to all who have left me a review. Im glad you are enjoying it.

Ch 24

They made their way in to the hall.

Gris: Well hello Mrs.Grissom

Sara: Hello Mr.Grissom. I'm going to have to get use to Mrs.Grissom aren't I?

Gris: Yes you will. Honey you look so beautiful. I can't believe you're all mine.

Sara: Kiss me

He crashed his lips to hers; she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tongues fighting for dominance. They broke and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Gris: Oh my god Sara. I love you. You have made me the happiest man.

Sara: I'm so happy Gil. I love. I wish we could stay like this forever.

Gris: We will. I want to make love to you right here and right now.

Sara: We cant, we have um friend coming in the door.

Gris: Ok but when we get back to the cabin you my dear are fair game.

Sara: I count on it. I love you.

Nick: Hey Mr. and Mrs.Grissom, We all want to congratulate you.

Gris: We coming back out.

They returned to the deck, hand shakes and hugs were given. Pictures were taken by the wedding director, and few from the guys who brought their work cameras. Gil shook the captain hand and thanked him for the nice service.

Once all was done with formalities, they make their way to the saloon for dinner. Soon after they ate, the band started.

Brand: We would like to announce are newly weds, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom. We would like you to join us for your song to dance to as husband and wife.

Gil and Sara were a little nervous to stand and be the center of attention, but he rose up and extended his hand to her, pulled her to her feet and led her to dance floor.

I've had the Time of My Life.

(Bill Medley& Jennifer Warnes)

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

'Cause I've I owe it all to you. (Gil swings her into him with a kiss)

He Sing: I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

To stand by me.

She sings: We saw the writing on the wall

As we felt this magical fantasy

Both Sing: Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it secretly

So we take each other's hand

'cause we seem to under stand

The urgency just remembers.

(They smiled with their eyes never leaving each other. By this time more people enter the dance floor. Nick asked Cath to dance. She accepted. Brass was mentally kicking himself for not being that person dancing with her. Greg had found a young lady to dance with and Warrick was looking around for someone. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his making it more a point to sing just to him.)

She sang: You're the one thing

He sang; I can't get enough of

She sang: So I'll tell you something.

Both: This could be love because

CHORUS

Both: I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you……….Hay Baby (2)

Her: With my body and soul

I want you more then you'll ever know

Him: So we'll just let it go

Don't be afraid to lose control

Her: Yes I know what's on your mind

When you say, "Stay with me tonight".

Just remember

Him: You're the one thing

Her: I can't get enough of

Him: This could be love because

Both: I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'cause I had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you.

Him: Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you.

Both: Cause I have the time the of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth

And I owe it all to you.

As the song came to a close. He pulled her into a deep time stopping kiss.

Gris: I love you Sara, and yes I Have had the time of my life

Sara: I'm never let you forget it ether. I love you so much.

Now back at the table the only one who sat there was Brass. He watched everyone dancing. Gil and Sara setting the pace. Greg is trying to imitate Dirty Dancing move, with a pretty young thing he had. Warrick found a very nice looking lady too. And then there was the woman he wanted to be with. Looking perfect. Laughing and dancing with Nick. Not him, " It should be me out there make her mine. How I wish she would let me hold her. Look at Nick. Not afraid of holding her, swinging her around. And why not, he the Texan gentleman. Look at him Texas two stepping her around. Why do I even think I should matter?"

Gris: Jim. Are you all right.

Sara: Yea you look a little down.

Brass: Oh Um Sorry I was thinking that's all.

Gris: Go talk to her.

Sara: Jim. She wont know what you feel if you don't.

Brass: What Gil, you told Sara everything?

Sara: He didn't say anything. I can see it. Now move your ass. She is not going to wait forever.

Brass: You got your hands full with her.

Gris: I don't see it that way. And If I do then I wouldn't want it any other way.

Sara: I'll show hands full.

They pull each other back out on the dance floor.

Please tell me what you think. Thank you


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I have finished writing this story and it goes to Chapters 35. Then an epilogue. I'm still working on that. Hope to have it finished soon. Keep writing me the reviews they sure do help me work better for next story. Which may be a part two to this story.

* * *

Ch 26

The Boat pulled into port. The group had returned all the rented items to the rent shop and they told them to come back tomorrow for their pictures.

Nick, Warrick and Greg asked if everyone wanted to head to one of the small bar to have more fun. Gris and Sara declined saying they need to get Bruno home.

Greg: Yea right. We all know what you two want to do.

Sara: You're just jealous because we can.

Greg: Well with any luck, that little hotty over there, I won't be lonely tonight.

Nick: Oh the one you danced with. The one you dropped doing a Patrick Swazy move.

Warrick: Ha Ha that was way smooth Greggo.

Greg: She stepped on my foot and I couldn't pull her up right. She forgave me.

Nick: Yea right, that's why she is in a lip lock with Blond Boy over there.

Greg: Why does all the good one get taking?

Sara: Awe Greg. One day she will be right under your nose.

Greg: She was and now look she just got married.

Gris: Greg! Are you hitting on my wife?

Greg: Only for the rest of my life.

Gris: That will only get you decomp duty for the rest of your life.

Greg: Well it would be worth it. But I won't boss.

Nick: So how about you Cath. We can pick up where we left off on the dance floor.

Cath: I'm tired. I Think I'm just going back to the cabin with Jim. Unless you don't want to Jim?

Jim: Oh a Yea pretty tired. Need to go to the cabin yea. (He looks at Cath like he couldn't talk.)

Warrick: Well it looks like it just us.

Greg: What a bunch of party pooppers.

Nick: Well you know what they say, if you can't play with the big dogs, Stay on the porch with the old hound dogs.

Gris: I do believe the saying goes; stay on the porch with the pups.

Nick: Not in this Case.

Sara: Funny nick. Well boys we will see you tomorrow for breakfast, say around 10:30 at the cafe across the street from the cabins. I'm taking my husband home, well you know.

Everyone: Good night! (With sarcasm)

Sara slipped her hand around Gils back and walked to the truck. Gil put Bruno in his cage in the back and returned to allow Sara to enter the truck with his help. With a kiss and I love you, he shut the door, moved to his side, climbed in and drove away..

While the boys watch the newly weds drive away. Brass and Cath had disappeared also.

Warrick: OK Brass I guess we will-- Where did they go?

Nick: They were just here.

Greg: Looks like they just pulled out.

Nick: What's up with Cath.? It's not like her to pass up dancing.

Warrick: Yea and did you see Brass when she said she was tired. Do you think something is going on with them?

Nick: Brass and Cath. NO way. Come on guys lets go.

Gil and Sara made it back to the cabin. Gil jumped out of the truck and help Sara out and then Bruno. They walked to the cabin and stood, opened the door and let Bruno in. He turned to Sara, picked her up and carried her across the thresh hold. Mean while little Bruno had other plans. He ran out of the door and down the path leading away from the cabin.

Sara: You go look for him and I will go get the stuff out of the truck, then get comfortable and wait for you.

Gil: I think he did that on purpose.

Sara: He just needed to run. He has been cooped up all night.

Gil: Ok. Keep the fires burning for me?

Sara: Oh I have more then that burning for you. See you in a little bit.

Gil reluctantly shut the door and went in search for one small boxer. "Just what I wanted to do on my wedding night. This dog is going to be the death of me"

Back in the cabin, Sara had retrieved the bags from the truck. Once that was done she stripped out of her wedding dress and put on a little something she also bought just for this night. A very "little" something, that fit her so well and very sexy. She brushed through her long brown, slightly curly hair. Letting it flow down her shoulder. She put on a little dab of perfume just under her ear. She decorated the room with some aroma candles she had bought at the boutique next door to the dress shop. She went into the kitchen and found the Champagne and glasses they had bought when they booked their wedding.

She found a bucket and filled it with ice and put it in the room. She had decided it was a bit cold in the cabin so she built a fire to take the chill out of the air. She returned to the bedroom and turned on the stereo, that the cabin had to offer there guest. She found a soft rock station that played love song all night long. She pulled back the sheets and laid down with her robe cascading down her long legs. She laid in wait for her new husband to return and take his bride.

20 minuets later, Gil had found Bruno running up a path leading away from the cabin in to the woods. He was chasing a rabbit he had scared up." Bruno, come here! Don't make me chase you." He would run up just out of reach and dart back out to chase the rabbit, as to say, come see what I found. "Damn it Bruno, I don't care about the rabbit. All I want is for you to come here so I can get back to my lovely wife and your mommy.

Cath: Gil! Is that you? What are you doing out here?

Gil: Bruno is playing with a rabbit. He thinks we need to keep playing. Maybe I should be asking what you two are doing out here.

Jim: Well it was a nice night. Do you need help with the pup?

Gil: Um Ya. That would be great. I don't need an upset wife tonight. I don't want to think what she do to me if her baby didn't come back safe.

Cath: The dog or you?

Gil: Funny but your right, both

Cath: OK Gil, just because I don't what you sleeping in our cabin.

Another 10 minuets later they were able to get a hold of Bruno and Gil was on his way back to the cabin. "Bad dog, Sara is going to kill us both. You're going to need a bath. Look at you. You're a muddy mess. I'm so dead when she sees you, and for that, matter look at me."

Gil made it back with Bruno in tow. He walked in and seen the light were all off. The only lights on were candle lights and the flickered of the fire. Soft music played in the bedroom He walked into the room to see Sara asleep on the bed. He frowned but thought that could give him some time to wash Bruno and get himself cleaned up. And give her sometime to sleep too.

It was a chore to get Bruno washed up with him being scared of water, it wasn't easy. Gil did manage to clean him up, with a little soothing and some treats he got it done, He even manage to put some ointment on his wounds. He put him away after a brief walk, with the leash after he had eaten. He then found himself cleaned up and headed to the bedroom.

He stood watching her sleep before he laid on the bed to waken her. He couldn't believe she was his wife. She looked so peaceful. But he wanted, NO, he needed to know what was under her robe. He could make out a little of the garment she was wearing. A white lacy teddy with red trim. That got his attention.

He softly laid on the bed, slowly inching up to her exposed neckline placing light kisses to her ear.

Gil: Hey Baby, are you going to wake up for me?

Sara: MMMM-- that feels good.

Gil: If you think that feels good, wake up for me and I will make your whole sexy body feel good.

Sara: How long have I been asleep?

Gil: About 2 hours.

Sara: What took you so long?

Gil: Well I think your baby is feeling much better.

Sara: Why what happen?

Gil: Well let just say he likes chasing rabbits.

Sara: Why are you all wet?

Gil: Well let just say we both need a bath after the rabbit chasing.

Sara: Why didn't you come get me?

Gil: Funny thing, Cath and Jim happen to be walking out in the woods, and helped me get Bruno cornered. Not before I took a mud bath with him.

Sara had to cover her mouth to keep from out right laughing at him.

Gil: Oh you think that's funny do you?

Sara :( still laughing) I'm sorry I can just picture you in the mud. Oh poor thing, you need me to make it up to you?

Gil: Yes I do.

He started to play with the sash on her robe.

Gil: What do we have here under the robe?

Sara: Oh this old thing. Oh just a little thing I thought you might like. Do you like it?

Gil: MMMMMM Very much, but let me see it in it full glory. (He gave her those dark eyes)

He untied the sash and slowly roamed his hands inside the robe felling the lacy texture of the fabric. "MMM" as he peeled off the robe one arm at a time. Slowly drinking in the site of her. His mouth became watery and his eyes glisten in the candle light. "Oh my, my, my, you are a very naughty girl. Me like what I see" He slowly let his hands roam all over her body.

Sara: I have champagne. Should we have a glass before things heat up?

Gil: Oh things are already heating up my love, but if champagne is what you want, then champagne is what you shall receive.

She reached to the bucket and removed it, handing the bottle to him so he could open it. Then reaching for the glasses.

"POP" went the top, and not a drop was lost. She held the glasses as he poured. With the bottle replaced in the bucket, she handed him his glass.

Gil: Here is to our life together. I shall never be without you. I promise to love, honor, cherish you, and what ever our life together should bring. I love you Sara.

Sara: I love you. I too promise to always love, honor, and cherish our lives together.

They enter locked arms together and took a drink from the glasses. Both still watching each other, as they sipped from their glasses. There was so much love in the air; it seemed to make time stand still.

As they finished their drinks, all the stops were pulled out. He no longer could hold out. He had to have her. His need to consummate their marriage together. It was much more then that. He needed to show her how much he loved her. He wanted make love to her, like he never had made love to her before. And that's what happened. Their love making rose so high it was like they floated in the air. Their moans, their names, their screams should have been heard world wide.

There was so much love in the air, it heighten their sexiness. Gil new there would be no other pleasure in the world that could ever top his love for Sara, and with Sara, she had found what she has been looking, longing for. That only feeling you get when you truly hope for in life. The sense of belonging and her one true love.

They made love most of the night, until exhaustion absolutely over came their bodies. They slept in each others arm, never letting go. Happy to be finally, loved.

I hope you liked it.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **I just wanted to warn you this chapter is full of smut. If you do not like smut please don't read. Thanks to those of you that have left me review. I know there some who just are reading and not replying, Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Ch 27

The morning brought a new day. The sun was bright, warm and not a cloud in the sky. The Grissom's were the first to make it to the cafe. They found a table big enough for the whole gang. They ordered coffee and told the waitress to hold off the food order until all their friends were there. Gil had bought a paper before they made their way in. He read the front paper and Sara read the business section.

Nick and Warrick were the first to arrive and sat down to order coffee, then striking up the conversation.

Warrick: Man you should have come with us last night.

Sara: Where is Greg?

Nick: That's why you should have come with us.

Sara: Oh please, don't tell me he got hurt.

Warrick: He wasn't feeling any pain last night.

Nick: But this morning, well that's a different story.

Gris: Well now you have piqued my interest.

Sara: Is he ok?

Nick: Yea, just hung over and a few bruises. He should be here in 10 or so minutes.

Gris: So are you going to tell us what happen or not?

Warrick: Well maybe we should wait for Brass and Cath.

Nick: Yea hey where are they anyway.

Cath: Where's who Nicky.

Sara and Gil laugh as they watched as they made there way over to the table right before Nick had finished.

Nick: Dam Cath, don't sneak up on me like that.

Cath: What's matter Nick, Are you talking about me again?

Nick: No, I just wanted to know if you were coming this morning.

Warrick: Hey Brass you have something on your neck. Is that...

Nick: Lipstick?

Brass: Um What No! (As he tried to wipe it away with a napkin) I must have rubbed up against something.

Cath went as white as a ghost, but try to play it off like she didn't know anything. But she new, Oh how she wonderfully knew. As they mention it, Last night came flooding back to her. The long walk in the woods after chasing Gil's pup, they walked hand in hand. Getting a little lost, but thankfully they happened to walk back to the beach. The light from the lodge and cabin's showed them they really were to far away. So they walked along the beach. Finding a nice spot to lay down the blanket they happen to bring if they got too cold.

Watching the moon light danced on the lake, some bigger boats were off in the distance. Soft breeze playing in the air. Every once in a while a wave lapped at the shore line. The hint of love was in the air. With the wedding there just seem to be heighten sense of it. Holding hands, lead to caressing her shoulder, pulling her close to him. Then laying back, and him pulling her even closer. Rubbing her arms, then her thigh. Then he did what she hoped, pulling her over to lie on top of him. Eyes met, he caressed her cheek. The other hand running through her hair and she didn't want it to stop there, she leaned in for a Ki...

Nick :( With a snap of a finger) Earth to Catherine! Are you here with us?

Cath: Huh What.

Gris: Would you like coffee or tea.

Cath: Oh sorry Um some tea, Earl Gray if you have it.

Warrick: So where were you there?

Cath: What?

Warrick: You were like out in space?

Cath: My tired. This, um vacation is throwing me off time.

Warrick: Yea we are the night owl crew.

Just then walked in Greg. You could tell had a very, rough night. Looking a little rough around the edges. One black eye, just a little bit, not much. His hair looked like he didn't have his gel in it. One nice thing he wasn't wearing the same clothes from last night. His eyes were bloodshot. He sat down on the side of Grissom.

Cath: What the hell happened to you Greg?

Greg: I don't want to talk about it.

Nick: Awe come on Greg, tell them what happened.

Warrick: Yea man, or were going to explain it in full detail.

Greg: Well I'm unsure of all the details myself.

Both Nick and Warrick busted out laughing.

Nick: Well you start and we will fill in the blanks.

Greg: Ok, we went to this bar, they were having a karaoke contest. Everyone was welcome. So thought I would try my luck.

Warrick: This is when he started to drink Jagermeister or Dr.pepper.

Greg: Don't even mention Dr.pepper. Anyway there was this hot blond that was singing.

Nick: What he is not telling you is that she had a very large boyfriend.

Greg: Well she didn't act like she did. So things were going along well. She would sing these songs to me.

Warrick: She wasn't singing to you. She was singing them to her boyfriend that happened to right next to you.

Greg: Then why did she throw kisses at me.

Nick: Because at one point he was right behind you.

Greg: Then why didn't you tell me this before.

Warrick: We did you wouldn't hear of it.

Sara: Greg please tell me, you didn't try and kiss her.

Greg: It gets kind of fuzzy, but I do remember singing to her and I also think I bought her a drink.

Warrick: That would be the drink that was poured over your head.

Greg: No wonder my shirt is smell like something fruity and is all wet. All I can remember was something hit me in the face.

Nick: That would be the mic that her boyfriend used to catch after you stared to run away. After he found out you were trying to feel up and kiss his girlfriend.

Greg: Oh that's why there is a rug burn on my back.

Warrick: No that would be where you fell on the floor at the cabin after you tripped over you big shoes trying to run to the bathroom to empty you stomach.

Nick: If it wasn't for the fact that we got you out of there, you wouldn't have a face at all.

Sara: Sound like no more Dr.pepper for you Greg.

Greg: Trust me; I think I couldn't touch it if I tried.

Warrick: Aw Greg, We were thinking of having some at the cabin and have a beach party today.

Sara: Oh that should fun.

Just then the waitress came over with a glass of soda and handed it to Greg.

Waitress: Here you go sir. Your friends ordered it for you.

Greg took one sip and ran for the bathroom. Nick and Warrick busted up again.

Warrick: Told you it would work.

Nick: Yea priceless man.

Waitress: Is there something wrong with the Dr.Pepper?

Gris: WARRICK AND NICK (he warned) No Mam. Would you please set up our friend with some coffee and Alka-Seltzer.

Nick: What? That will teach him to go when we tell him its time to go.

Cath: You mean you tried to get him to leave.

Nick: Yea. We told him she had a boyfriend and as we try to drag him out, he said he had to go to the restroom.

Warrick: That when he kissed her, and it went down hill from there.

After they all ate, even Greg, They all decided that it would be fun to have the beach party. They even rented another boat to ski and have fun in the water. Sara and Gil sat at the beach after Sara ski for awhile. Soaking up the sun and watch the boys played.

Cath and Brass disappeared at one point for and hour. Warrick, Greg and Nick didn't even notice. Sara and Gris saw how the new couple had been really touchy and feely with each other. It made them smile. In fact it made them run in the cabin. Telling everyone they were going to take a nap and be back for the Bar-B-Q later.

As soon as the door closed, they had their hands on one another, feeling the need to get to the bedroom. Gil had Sara shirt off stroking her side up and down. He loved the feel of her soft skin, it was accelerating. Causing his large member to swell, bagging to be freed. Kissing her swollen lips, moans escaping (OH God I need you in me). With those words, he reached to her waist to release the button and followed by the zipper, reaching his hands to her hip sliding off her short open handed to follow all the way down her long legs. (God Sara your skin is so soft) with a low growl. Kissing his way back up to her moist folds. He lowered her to the bed. Making quick haste of his own clothes. Kneeling on the bed taking in the site of her.

Gil: God honey, I just can't get over the fact you are all mine.

Sara: Who would have thought we would me married, last week. Our time here is growing short.

Gil: Then let's make the most of it, because god knows when we will be able to get away together again.

Sara: OH GOD, What are we going to do when we get home? You know with Ecklie. What if he finds out?

Gil: I have a plan and I'll talk about it tonight with guys. But right now all I want to do is make mad passionate love to my wife.

Sara: The come here and do to me what you please.

He slowly inched up her body, trailing his tongue up her legs to where he started before. She moaned in a low voice. Shivering in the excitement as she knew what his intentions were next, and just like that, he was there at her junction. With a quick flick of his tongue, she bucked up. Needing him to quicken the pace. The feel of his hot breath and moist tongue was enough to send her in to orbit. Her hand found his hair. She loved the feel of his curls and his need to taste her center.

He found her enjoyable spot and a few lashes of his tongue she had tensed up. Climbing higher on the sweet emotion of making love to her with his mouth. As she climbed higher and higher, he held her hips still, while pushing her over the edge of life. He lapped the salty sweet juices of her core. Kissing his way to her pert nipple. He pulled one in his mouth and the other rolled between his fingers. She didn't want wait anymore. She needed him in her. She needed to feel his hard muscle sliding in her. (Gil I want you in me please babe. I need to feel you, Become part of you. Become one with you. All of you.)(Ok Baby. I need you around me). He positioned himself to enter her. In one smooth push, they were joined together. As if they were using their brains as one also, they let out one long sigh of pleasure. They looked in each other eyes and they show how much love there was.

He ran his hand down her right side, to her hip, down to her leg to her knee; pull it up, to wrap her leg around his arm pulling it up to his shoulder. Buried deep inside of her. Moving in time with her. Needing her as much as she needs him. Feeling the love. She grabbed the sheets. Moaning (Oh yessss) slowly, quickening the pace. Wrapping her other leg around his ass. Giving him more room to work.

He felt her walls tighten up, he knew she was close. He tried to slow down so they could hold out more. He never wanted to stop. She felt him slow down. (Don't slow down) he still tried to slow down (Oh god Sara, I want to make this last. I love they way you feel around me baby, Go head and come for me). As she heard the word come, that was it, she came. That was all he needed, he picked up the pace feeling all of is muscles tighten up and he too spilled all of his love into her, showering her walls. He let go of her leg and collapsed over her. Breathing slowly came back to them. Once she relaxed her hold on him, he rolled over pulling her to him.

Gil: Oh my, I do believe you do love me.

Sara: With all my heart and soul.

Gil: Thank you for loving me

Sara: I could say the same thing. I love you Gil.

Soon they made they way to start getting ready for the Bar-B-Q.

Please hit that button, tell me what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

It was a good thing they had stopped bye the store last night before going back to the cabin. Even with all the stares through out the store, it just made them happier to finally be together. Sara and Gil knew they were going to have feed the crew so they picked up enough food to almost feed 1/2 of Nevada and enough alcohol.

Sara made Gil go though the meat department by himself. Just the thought of meat made her stomach turn, but she didn't intend on everyone else to be deprived of their meat. Not even Gil. She'll work on him later but not now, not today. This was his week too. He had every right to be happy.

As Gil worked on preparing the meat for the grill, Sara worked on salads and fresh cut fruit. Cath and Jim had come by to offer their help. She wanted to help set up the deck and Jim worked on all 4 coolers full of ice and beer and wine. You name it, it was in there.

This was a night for friends that were family. In fact that's what they were "Family". The only ones that were missing were Dr. Robbins and Lindsey. But soon enough they two would be with them as a family, once they return to Vegas.

The boys were still playing around on the water. It would seem, the boys were really trying to impress a small group of lady that showed up for the weekend, to have some fun before the summer was totally gone. Even Bruno was becoming less scared of the water. He sat at the edge and barked wanting to play.

Gris: Sara, Come here. I think you need to see this.

Sara: Gilbert I'm not going to watch you cook meat.

Gris: NO, Just come see your baby boy.

Sara: If Greg got him muddy, I'm going to kill him.

Gris: Well Greg has nothing to do with him being muddy.

Sara walked out to see what he was talking about.

Sara: Awe, he wants to play.

Gris: Yeah, I think his fear of water isn't going to last long.

And just as Gil said it, Bruno jumped in and swam to Greg. Greg picked the pup up and walked him back to the shore giving him praises. Bruno danced around shaking off the water, and then jumped back in.

Gil wrapped his arms around Sara from behind.

Gris: I knew he wouldn't be scared long.

Sara: He is going to be a good dog.

Gris: Yes he is.

Cath and Jim walked beside them to watch the boys and Bruno having fun. Jim wrapped his arms around Cath in the same way Gil had done to Sara. Both couples looked at each other, and there was such a peace that came over them. It felt good to have family and good friends that understood what it was like to be with loved ones.

Cath: This is great, we all needed a break.

Sara: I almost don't want to go home.

Gris: You won't be going home to your apartment. You will be coming home to our home.

Jim: Yes Sara. You don't have to be alone anymore. And Cath you don't have to be ether, if you would like we could...um... well… we will talk about that later.

Cath: Jim your so cute when your tongue tied.

Gris: So Guys, are you going to tell they boys?

Cath: You know what. We haven't talked about it yet.

Sara: You guy may have to think about that quick like. Because here comes the guys now. And look, it looks like we may have more for dinner.

Jim and Cath quickly pulled apart. It was alright for Sara and Gil to know, because if it wasn't for them they wouldn't be able to be together "yet". But for the guys, they didn't know how they would take it. They were just getting used to the fact that Gil and Sara were married. But Jim and Cath, now that just maybe to much this week. Gil and Sara winked at them and told them when they were ready; their secret was safe with them.

By the time the boys reached the deck, Sara and Cath had retreated inside, and Gil and Jim continued with what they were doing. Cath and Sara talked once inside.

Sara: Catherine, Were happy for you two.

Cath: I'm so nervous. I don't know what Lindsey will think. I don't what her hate me. It's been hard enough since Eddie died. I don't want to push Jim ether.

Sara: Sounds to me Jim wants all of you, which includes Lindsey.

Cath: She has hated every man I had anything to do with. The only men that she hasn't hated are all the guys at work. I know she like Jim but now that we are starting a romantic relationship; I don't know how she will take it. I don't want her to hate Jim or think he is trying to take up that void of the father.

Sara: Don't you think that's up to Jim. Have you talked about Lindsey with him?

Cath: No. I don't want to scare him. I mean what if this doesn't work out, and I have ruined yet another relationship.

Sara: Cath I think your worrying to much. Talk to him. If I know Jim he has already thought this through. You know two heads are better then one, and for Lindsey just talk to her.

Cath: You're Right. Now what else need to be done?

Sara: Well let go see if we need more food for are new guests

Once outside the boys were just introducing the girls to everyone.

Nick: This is Tammy.

Warrick: This is Lola

Greg: And this is Julie.

Gris: I'm Gil.

Sara: And I'm his wife Sara.

Cath: I'm Catherine

Jim: I'm Jim Brass

Gil's Eyes lit up and with a big smile curled around his face when Sara said his wife. He will never grow tired of hearing that. He pulled her close to him. She smiled at his affection.

Gil: Would you girls like to join us for dinner.

The girls accepted the invitation.

Gil: Come on Jim help me inside with more steaks.

Sara wrinkled her nose at him. He smiled and kissed his finger and placed it on her nose. Then wiggled his eyebrows at her seductively. She smiled back at him. She loved him and all his facial expressions.

They made there way inside. Gil reached into the frig, for the steaks while Jim stood waiting to help.

Gris: How's it going with you and Cath?

Jim: It's going.

Gil: I'm glad you took my advice and talked to her. She looks happy and I don't think I've seen you this way for a long time.

Jim: I could say the same about you. I think I'm looking at a totally new Gil Grissom.

Gil: Oh no you don't. Don't turn this around on me. We are talking about you here. I'm happy for you both.

Jim: Thanks Gil. But I think Cath is a little scared. She won't tell me but I think she worried about how Lindsey is going to take it. Well to tell you I am too. I mean Look at me, I'm old enough to be her grandfather, and I don't have the best track record with my own kid.

Gil: Jim don't do that to your self. You did what you had to do with Elli. I know for a fact you would still do anything for her. You're a good dad and I trust it will work out with Lindsey too. Just let Cath take care of it, and stand by her. Help her and let her make the decision. Just take her by her side. Things will work out, I guarantee it.

Jim: How do you know so much about kids?

Gil: I don't, but I have watched Cath and Lindsey and even helped a little when things were going bad. She a good kid. Look Eddie was the worst father, your nothing like him. So don't worry. Just talk with Cath, Work it together and things will work out.

Jim: You're right. Come on lets get these cooked. They look good. Oh and how did you get Sara to let us have meat?

Gil: I just told her we needed Meat.

Sara: I heard that. (As she walked in the door)

Gil: I mean... Um...Hi honey.

Jim laughs, and walked out side to leave the two to have words. Sara smiled at his manly tone. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms lovingly around his waist." I will let it slide this time, but next time..." Before she could even finish the sentence, His lips crushed to her lips. All train of thought was lost.

Shout out to my Friends Lola, Julie, and Tammy. Oh and If you didn't know In the State of Nevada, Alcohol Is sold in the grocery store on Every block. They don't have liquors store so they sell it in a row in the grocery store.

Please leave me a review. I do greatly appreciate them.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: A big shout out for my Friends Julie, Tammy, and Lola. Love you guys. Ok there are only a few more chapters until the end. Sad I know but I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story.**

Ch 29

Gil and Jim finished the steak and the plates are full. Cath and Sara were the only ones that did have steak but Cath did get a few pieces of Jim Steak for her salad.

Wine and beer was served and conversations were had by all. In fact it was fun, relaxing and enjoyable.

Julie, Lola, and Tammy fit right in with the group. The girls happened to live in Vegas. Lola was a registered Nurse. Julie was a saxophone player with a local Jazz band that plays for all the big name shows. And Tammy is working on her Doctorate. They live together and share all the living expenses. They were very delightful and very intelligent. They joined right in with all the conversations like they were part of the group. It was nice.

Once Dinner was done all pitched in to help clean. Greg and Julie were on dish duty. Nick and Tammy were wrapping all the food up, and Warrick and Lola were making room for the food in the frig. Cath and Brass clean outside along with Gris and Sara. Once all was taken care of they returned to the deck and sat around talking and drinking. Greg not so much but a little. Gil got everyone's attention.

Gil: Ok guys we have a problem. Its name is Ecklie.

Everyone: Uh that right.

Gil: Yea if he finds out about this whole Sara and I being married and all of you here without working, this could cost us all of our job. So I have a plan and its going to take all of us to make it work. I not going to have you lie for Sara and I, so what I need is, Cath I need you take over Sara evaluation. I'm not letting her go to another shift.

Cath: Does this mean a pay raise?

Gil: Yes and so it doesn't look to bad, I'm going to let you have another person. Who wants to volunteer?

Warrick: I will.

Nick: Or me.

Gil: Well you pick Cath.

Cath: Ok I pick... Um...Nick. Sorry Warrick.

Nick: Yes.

Gil went on with the "PLAN". Everyone had a part. Jim and Gil were going to try and cash in a few more favor, alone with Cath. If the plan works, Then life at CSI Lab maybe much happier.

After their talk about the plan, it was time to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening. A little bit of drinking, a lot of laughing, some story telling, and a whole lot of getting to one another.

Gil and Sara sat extremely close to one another. Hand roaming in places that if anyone saw it would be very embarrassing for the most.

Cath and Jim sat next to one another. Under the table was hand holding and leg rubbing between the two. They guys never seem to see a thing. But Gil and Sara did. It made them feel happy for them.

Now on the other side of the table was whole another story. Greg tried a couple of times to rub Julie leg, but she wasn't to sure about Greg. She had an eye for Nick. Tammy wasn't about to let Nick get away. She thought he was the sweetest thing and his southern accent was to die for. Warrick was having a very good conversation with Lola. They seem to have hit it off well.

Then Greg did something that made Julie look at him a bit differently. Bruno walked out from the cabin and came to sit next to Greg feet. The Pup took a shine to him. So Greg asked Sara if he could take him for a walk. Then Sara allowed him, with a Stearns warning of not letting him get muddy or wet,

Greg: I won't. I'll even keep him on his leash. Come on Bruno lets get your leash.

The pup looked up to him and started to jump and run in a small circle. This made Julie feel that maybe she was being a little hard on him. He was cute, and he had a big heart for animals.

Julie: Would you like some company Greg?

Greg: Yes if you like.

Greg and Julie had left down the walk way. Bruno was just happy he was out trying to chase Rabbits and what ever else that would try and run from him.

Julie: You really like dogs. Do you have any?

Greg: No. I work a lot and I live in apartment that won't allow them.

Julie: Did you have any when you were growing up?

Greg: No. My mom said that dogs would make me sick and they were too big to be left in the house. She worried a lot about me. There wasn't much I couldn't have or do.

Julie: Oh why's that.

Greg: My mom wanted lots of kids, but couldn't have anymore after I was born. So she tried to protect me a little too much. Every time I got a nose bleed or a cold I was at the hospital. I couldn't play Spots even just in my front yard. So I did the chess club, Math club or science club. Then I went to Collage to become Biologist.

Julie: I went to university of Sherbrooke, in Canada.

Greg: Oh that's why I hear a French accent.

Julie Giggled. She was finding it easy to talk to Greg. They walked around a while until it started get close to dark. Greg didn't want the wrath of Sara if Bruno didn't get back soon. They made their way back to the cabin, only to find, that Nick and Tammy and Warrick and Lola had left. The only ones left were the four alders of the group. (I KNOW SARA NOT OLD) They were just talking about other things going on in the world. Then Greg caught site of Cath hands on Jim legs. He cracked a smile when Jim noticed Greg staring at where Cath hands were. Jim quickly removed her hands and slowly Cath knew Greg knew what was going on between the two.

Cath: Oh Greg Please don't say anything to Nick and Warrick.

Greg: I won't but it's going to cost ya.

Gris: (In his warning voice.) Greg!

Greg: What?

Gris: As your boss I will tell you if you even breathe so much as a word, you will have Decomp for a very long, long time.

Greg: That's my point. I think, to help keep my mouth shut, and I think at least I should be decomp free for the next 3.

Cath: Ok Greg. The next 3 decomp I will make sure your not on them. Now please don't say anything, Please.!.

Greg: Your secret is safe with me. And Congratulation. I am really happy for both of you.

Jim: Thank you Greg.

Cath: Yes thank you.

Jim and Cath both relaxed a little more and there hands fell back into place.

Greg: Julie would you like to sit at the dock with me and talk.

Julie: That would be nice.

Greg: If you guy would excuse us we will leave you guys to talk. Night everyone.

Julie: Yes and thank you for dinner. It was really nice to meet you all.

Everyone: It was nice to meet you too Julie. Night Kids.

Sara: She seems nice.

Cath: Yes she does.

Sara: I just hope Greg doesn't mess it up with her.

Jim: He is still wet behind the ears but I think he will be just find.

Gris: Yes but he is a good kid. He is growing up just fine.

They talked for about another hour about the plan, before retiring to their own cabins for some much need couple time.

See that little button here. Please hit it and tell me what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N****: Ok fair warning this Chapter is 100 pure smut. Please don't be offended. If you really don't like smut, please don't read. I'm wondering if anyone is still reading. I know the few that are, But I know there maybe a few I don't know about. For those all I ask is please tell me what you think. Thanks to my followers who do leave review. Enjoy this Chapter and Only 5 more chapters left.**

* * *

Chapter 30 

Sara and Gil had put Bruno away for the night. After the long day they opted for a shower together.

Gil reached in and turned on the water, then waited to let it warm up. While Sara stared to do a "strip tease" for his eyes only. This made him smile and want to put his arms around her.

First, slowly, she pulled her shirt up, just right under her breasts. Gil's mouth felt dry, and no matter how much he licked his lips, they still felt dry. His eyes darkened.

She pulled her shirt slowly up passed her nipples, biting her lower lip, keeping herself from smiling too much. Just enough to feel sexy, as the shirt slid higher and higher. She also pulled it side to side. Soon slipping it up over her head, up her arms and off completely. She made her way over to him, staying close to him just enough for him to feel the heat pulsing from her body.

He reached to her and she put her finger in the air to shake it side to side as to say no not yet. His lip pouched out and eyes made the hurt look.

Sara: Not yet. Let me do this for you.

Gil: mmmm yessss.

She reached around to her back with one hand; with a flick of her finger she unlatched her bra. With her other hand she reached for the shoulder strap, seductively sliding her finger under it to slide it down one arm. Releasing her plum pert breast, followed to the other strap. Shifting it side to side across her nipples. Throwing her head back slightly rocking her head to a rhythm only she heard.

Gil with his growing wants, needed to touch and feel her warm sensual body. Wanting to rake his teeth across her nipples. He didn't know how much more he could stand it. His needs were showing quite well, and Sara new it.

Then she made her way down to the top of her shorts. Letting her fingers linger across from her hips to her soft sensitive belly to the top button. Releasing it follow by the zipper. Reaching back to her hips to slide, slowly threw her thong. Raking her finger nails down the sides of her legs to the floor, kicking the clothes over to the side. Returning her hands back up to her wet folds. With a slow flick of her own finger to her nub, and entered one finger into her and then removing it just as slowly to rub back up to her nipple.

This intense show of affection to her herself, was indeed making him even more aware of his own body. Reaching his own hand down to stroke his member slowly. His member jerked slightly at just the slight touch.

Gil: Sara, I need you.

Sara: Not yet. Step in the shower.

As he open the door, stepping under the water Sara also followed. With his hand still around himself and hers still rubbing from her folds to her nipples, he reached for her once again.

Sara: No, let me wash you.

Gil: I'm not sure I can handle it. I need to feel you.

Sara: Shh baby, you will. I want to do this with you.

She made him turn around, and then reached for the shower gel. She placed a fairly sizeable amount in her palm. Placing her body firmly to his backside, she slowly rubbed the soap across his back, down his shoulder to his chest. Across from one nipple to the other, back to his neck and slowly down his back to his tight ass. Around his hip to his own hand on his member, helping him pump with him slowly. With the soap, it coated it for a smooth motion.

Gil: Sara I won't last. Babe please.

Sara: Just a little longer. I love to watch you.

Gil: It does feel good. But I want to be inside you.

Sara let him go and continued to wash and rinse him off, rubbing her own body with soap from his body. Completing their shower together.

They found themselves drying each other off. No words were spoken. Just their eyes spoke. The love, the passion, to their hearts.

He was drying off her back. Lying kisses on her soft skin. Hot searing kisses. She reached her arms up behind his head to rub his head and shoulders. Giving him full roam of his hands. Throwing her head back as he nipped at the nape of her neck. His hand travailed from her sides to her breast and back to her hips.

Just the feel of her soft skin in his hands made him love her more. Never in his dreams did he think she would have felt this smooth. Finding her collar bone, sucking in her sweet skin, marking her. Making her his. With a suck of the skin, bruising her just enough to make her moan in pleasure. "Yess Gil, oh so good". She raked her finger nails threw his hair to his neck. Just hard enough, not to bleed but just before it cut threw the skin. "MMM Sara, your mine, making you mine forever, love you".

Things heating up as words were spoken to each other. He slowly was pulling her out the door to the bedroom, not letting go of their position. Once threw the door, he pushed her towards the bed. Lying her down on her stomach. He followed to lay down or her backside... Rubbing her shoulders, down her back to her ass. Still kissing his way along with his hands slowly. Massaging her muscles and tasting along the way. Kissing along her sides to lay a few just across her lower back. Quick kisses were laid on her cheeks, down to her legs. Down one and back up the other, reaching back up to her ass. With her releasing moans ever so often. Letting him know she approved of his assault on her body. Once he reached back up to her neck, he helped her roll to her back. Looking right in her eyes, they were so full of love and desire.

Gil: I love you. I was such a fool to not tell you before. I will make it my life's promise to you, I will show you every day that I was meant for you and you were meant for me. I will never push you away again. You are my number one priority. You will always come first. I love you with every beat of my heart.

Sara: My hearts is yours, if I can't tell you I will show you everyday of my life. I am glad we found each other. I'm never letting you go.

Slowly he entered her, when he knew she was ready. He slowly started to set the pace. She wrapped her long legs around him. She matched him thrust for thrust. Soon the pace picked up, slow turned into fast. Names carried on the air. Sweat starting to bead up. He felt her tighten her hold on him. He quickened the pace more. Wanting her to have the full length of him. Knowing he could please her was all he ever needed. Just the feel of her was enough to send them both to the glory of climax together.

Breathing slowed and soon he spooned her to him and covers were pulled up, and sleep soon followed them.

Please please please tell what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Another shout out to my friends. Hope everyone likes it.**

* * *

**Ch 31**

**The morning came with some rain shower and cooler air. Gil had gotten up before Sara. He started the coffee and took Bruno for a quick walk. He came back and started breakfast. The gang was to meet at their cabin before they had to get back to Vegas. Sara and Gil had one more night before they had to be back.  
**

**Gil was thinking that maybe Sara and he should head back today also. He thought that if they would head back a day early that maybe they could start on packing some of Sara's apartment. Then find room in the townhouse or rent a storage unit, for more room. The only part of this plan, he hasn't ran that by Sara yet. As much as he wanted Sara to move in with him and leave her apartment, he wasn't sure what she wanted. Maybe she didn't want to live in my-our townhouse. I wonder if we should buy a new home. One we can call ours. Something bigger with a big back yard for Bruno.**

**Sara: MMM something smells good.  
Gil: Something looks good.  
Sara: Do you like what you see?  
Gil: NO. I love what I see. Come here.**

**He wrapped his arms around her and planted a loving kiss on her lips. He pulled back and placed his head on hers.**

**Gil: Good morning my loving wife.  
Sara: Good morning my loving husband.  
Gil: I have coffee.  
Sara: Now you're talking.**

**He turned to make her a cup.**

**Gil: What would you think if we went back today?  
Sara: Today? I thought we had one more night?  
Gil: We do. But I thought maybe that we could go back and maybe we could um...  
Sara: Just spit it out.**

**Just then there was a knock at the door.**

**Gil: We'll talk about this later.  
Sara: I'm going to get dressed. (She blew out a breath she was holding.)**

**She was in her room, she started to think. I know why he wants to go back today. He wants me to box up all my stuff and move in with him. I don't want to leave today. I want to spend the day with him, alone. I don't want to go back to facing Vegas yet. Am I being unreasonable? I just want to make this last. Cause god knows when we'll be able to get away together again. I'll see maybe he does have a point.  
**

**She returned to the kitchen to find just Jim and Cath.**

**Sara: Well good morning you two.  
Cath: Good morning Sara. Your husband here looks to be a good cook. Who would have thought that Mr. All work and no play could cook?  
Gil: Hey just for that you can't have my special pancakes.  
Jim: And what's so special about them?  
Gil: This here is my mother recipe. She has a little ingredient in it that I know you will all like.  
Cath: Its not some sort of bug is it?  
Gil: No Cath its not.  
Cath: Then what is it?  
Gil: Just wait and see.**

**At the door was another knock. It was Greg, Julie, Nick and Tammy.**

**Gil: Come in. Have a seat.  
Sara: Where are Warrick and Lola?  
Nick: Warrick said he was going over to the cafe. They wanted to be alone. He said they be by after they ate.  
Sara: Well I can understand wanting to be alone.  
Greg: What smells good?  
Cath: Gil's special pancakes.  
Greg: No way, Boss man can cook?  
Gil: Yes Greg I can cook. Why does everyone think I can't cook?  
Nick: Oh I don't know. Maybe for the fact that we all know how you cook hot dogs.  
Sara: Or rather a pickle.  
Gil: Well thanks for the encouragement dear.  
Sara: I'm sorry honey.  
Jim: I guess I'm going to have to taste them to make sure.**

**Gil put the finishing touches to breakfast. Sara and Julie set the table. Cath work on the drinks. Tammy helped carried the food to the table. The boys just tried to stay out of the way.**

**Sara: It's cool out here. Good thing there is a roof on here.  
Julie: I think it feels good. It's been hot in Vegas lately. I'm so use to the weather back home.  
Sara: Oh and where is home for you?  
Julie: Canada  
Cath: You're a ways from home. So what brings you to Vegas?  
Julie: I wanted to work with the Jazz Company here.  
Gil: Oh Jazz. I like Jazz. How long have you been playing for them?  
Julie: This is my first year here. We have done a few shows this summer. But with the holiday season around the corner, were going to be busy.  
Sara: Well you're going to have to let us know when your shows come up. I know I would like to see you play.  
Everyone: Yea we would like to see you.  
Julie: That would be great. I'll just let Greg know the up coming dates. (She winks at him)  
Greg :( blushes a little) So does that mean I can see you later?  
Julie: Yes silly. Why wouldn't I want to see you?**

**All Greg could do was smile. He really liked Julie and hope she like him too.**

**Cath: MMM Gil these pancakes are good.  
Jim: Yes they are. Hey buddy you can cook me pancakes anytime.  
Nick: And me. I think there better then my moms, and that's hard to beat.  
Tammy: There light and fluffy. What the Secret.  
Gil: Aw now if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it. I'm glad you like them.  
Tammy: Well it looks like I'm going to have to get your address so I can come and have you fix them for me too.  
Gil: Well you would be more then welcome to join us again. All of you. Right honey?  
Sara: Yes that would be great.**

**Breakfast was soon finished and every one help clean up.  
**

**Warrick and Lola had made their way back and joined the group too. Holding hands.**

**Jim: Well guys as much as this has been fun, I have to be back tonight, so I think we should be going. Maybe we can get back in time for a few hours of sleep before shift.  
Cath: Yes I need to spend time with Lindsey before shift.  
Jim: So Gil you wont be back for two days.  
Gil: Not to work yet but maybe we will go home later today.  
Sara: Today. Gil can we talk about this?  
Cath: Oh no here come the first husband and wife spat.  
Sara: Were not fighting.  
Gil: No were not fighting.  
Cath: Gil a word of advice, take all your honeymoon. Don't come home today.  
Jim: Yea buddy, you two will have enough time to get use to home life later. Just have fun now.  
Gil: Ok Ok. We can stay one more day.  
Sara: Thank you (with a kiss)  
Gil: How can I say no to that?  
Cath: Get use to it.  
Gil: Ok but before you go, please let Sara and I make the move first to Ecklie, And then we'll go from there.  
Cath: We know the plan Gil. Hey it's us you're talking to.  
Gil: I know, we just need this to go right.  
Jim: It will. Don't worry.  
Greg: Yea Grissom  
Nick: It will work out.  
Warrick: No problems.  
Gil and Sara: Thanks guys. We'll see you at home.  
Gil: Drive safe.**

**Everyone walked away to go to there appointed cabins to gather their things to go home.  
**

**Greg had said his good byes to Julie with the promise that when they got home that they would contact one another.  
**

**Nick and Tammy had said there goodbyes. They too were going to meet up later once they returned home.**

**Warrick and Lola were a little different. Nether wanted to leave each other. In fact, Warrick really wanted Lola to come back with him. Lola was tempted but she had promised her friend she stay with them. It was only two days but she really was going to miss him. To say they hit it off, well, that was an understatement.**

**With their good byes said, they gang headed for the road home****.**

Hope you liked it


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Ok this is the last of the smut and I thought you would like it

**A/N: Ok this is the last of the smut and I thought you would like it. Hope to hear from you. We are on the down hill slide. Im sad it's going to be over here soon. It took me over 6 months to write this. And it seems that it didn't have that much done in this story. Hope you like it. **

**Ch 32**

**Sara and Gil watched the crew leave. Gil wrapped his arm around her. She leaned back into him.**

Sara: Why did you want to go home today?  
Gil: I just thought maybe we could start packing your things up.  
Sara: Oh.  
Gil: You do want to move in with me?  
Sara: I do. But what about work, shouldn't we wait and see how the plan goes first?  
Gil: Is there a reason you want to wait?  
Sara: I'm scared?  
Gil: Of what?  
Sara: I never had to depend on anyone before, I'm just a little worried about being in your space.  
Gil: I want you in my space Sara. I love you, which means every part of you.  
Sara: I know that, and I love you too. It's just; don't be mad, it's your home. I'm not sure if... oh I don't know what I'm saying.  
Gil: Sara, you're my home. What if I say lets look for a new home? One we can call our home. We can build it together. One with more room and a big back yard for Bruno. Build it with love, our love.  
Sara: Really? You'd do that? Give up your townhouse for me?  
Gil: I already have been thinking about this all morning. I want you to have a say on where we should live. I want you to make it our home.  
Sara: Oh Gil; I do love you.  
Gil: But until we find a new home, will you stay with me? I don't want to be away from you.  
Sara: How can I say no to you?  
Gil: Yes?  
Sara: Yes, I'll stay with you.

He picked her up and swung her around. Then setting her down, pulled her into a kiss.

Gil: I love you so much. I promise we'll search for a new home, as soon as we confront Ecklie. You'll see the plan will work and life will be easier.  
Sara: I know it will.  
Gil: What do you want to do with our last day here?

Sara gave him the look and he knew right away what she had in mind.  
She started walking backwards to the bedroom. He followed in step. She reached the bed with him in front; she turned him so he fell back down on it. Slowly she removed his shoes and socks, then she quickly undress herself, then kneeled on the bed. He watched very closely for her next move. She pulled him in to the sitting position. She pulled at the bottom of his shirt. As she was slowly pulling it up, she placed her hands on his chest to rub up pulling the shirt off. She pushed him back down, then kissed and raked her teeth down his chest. Earning her sweet sentiments of encouragements along the way.  


**He was having trouble holding still. Just the feel of her hot kisses was enough to send him to the edge of bliss. Not wanting to spoil the moment, he tried to think of other things before he pre ejaculates.  
**

**She had reached the top of his pants, with her teeth; she popped his button of his jeans with help with her tongue. Then slowly finding the zipper, she tugged with her teeth pulling it down. She moved back up to the top of his boxers, licking along the top. With her hand, she motioned for him to pull his butt up so she could remove his jeans and boxers.  
**

**She slid them down and pulled them off. Kissing her way back up to his genitals, breathing in his musky smell, with her fingers massaged them slowly. Then she licked around the base of his member, up one side and back down the other side.  
**

**Gil pulled his body up just to balance his weight on his forearms and elbows. He needed to watch her. The way she made love to his member was the sexiest thing to see. So much passion and love. He thought he would die and go to heaven.  
**

**Taking him all in with one stroke. His breath hitched, his eyes rolled back along with his head. That first stroke knocks the wind from him every time.  
**

**Coming back to his sense, he rolled his head back to watch. Groaning with much pleasure, "Sara yes baby that feels good" With a long sharp breath through his teeth, he hissed.  
**

**She sucked and pulled slow and gently. Wanting to make it last for as long as she could. Sliding all the way down and back to the tip then returning back down. She watched for him to make the sign before he would explode. She wanted him to enjoy this but she too wanted to enjoy him.  
**

**He slowly started to feel his stomach tighten, knowing all too well it wouldn't be much longer. "Sara please stop. I won't last"  
**

**She stopped and pulled herself up to straddle him. Slowly he grabbed her hips to help guide her down. In one show motion, he entered her. Filling her to her core. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Sara picked a pace that would help aid both to come. She rocked hard and fast, screaming his name. When she knew she was about to come, she watched him for the same sign, and she was right. He was building up as fast as she was. "Sara I'M coming" "I love you Gil. I'm coming too." If there were stars to be seen they both saw them. A few more trusts and Gil empty his seed into her. She felt the warmth of her stomach and she too fell over in the never ending love of life.  
**

**Dropping down on his chest, he reached for her body and just held her tight. As their breath slowed and the brains functions returned.**

Gil: That was mind blowing.  
Sara: That's what I was counting on.

Soon the got back up, and then made a small lunch. They spent the rest of the day in front of the fire holding each other and talking.

Sara: Tomorrow well go home early. I'll pack up a few things and come stay with you.  
Gil: You'll see, we'll be happy.  
Sara: Yes we will.

Soon night fell and they found them selves making love 4 more times. Then falling asleep to their last night of their honeymoon.

Please hit that Button right there


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Just a short chapter. I had writers block when I wrote this. Next chapter will be better. Thanks to all of you who left me a review.**

* * *

**Ch 33**

**The morning came too quick for Sara. She reached over for Gil to curl up into his side. Slowly drawing secret I Love you's on his chest. Watching him slowly open his eyes.**

**Gil: Morning my Love.  
Sara: Morning.  
Gil: What are you thinking?  
Sara: I'm thinking about how much I love.  
Gil: Oh and how much is that?  
Sara: More then you will ever know.  
Gil: Try me?  
Sara: More then life it self.  
Gil: That is indeed is a lot. But not more then I love you.  
Sara: Do tell  
Gil: More then all the stars in the skies at night.  
Sara: Oh yea? Prove it.**

**An hour and a half later, they were pack up, checked out and headed down the road to home. Most of the ride home was spent talking about what they wanted in a home. Sara wanted to live some where out of the city, away from the crime and lights. Maybe something out in the suburbs. Gil wanted a big garden so he could observe all the insects.**

**They pulled in town around 12. A good ten hours before they had to go back to work. Back to the dreaded paper work that awaited them. The first place they stopped was Sara apartment to pack up some of her stuff. Sara now feeling a bit uneasy at the fact she was really moving. She asked Gil to go to the local store to find her some boxes while she went through some of the stuff.**

**She opened her door to the apartment. As she walked in, she new there really wasn't much she need to pack up. Most of the stuff there belonged to the apartment. Even the dishes didn't belong to her. About the only thing that was hers was all the bedroom furniture. The desk she brought from California. The bed she bought here when she moved to Vegas alone with the side tables. All of her cloths and the books she came to love. A few knickknacks, some plants and all of the bedding and towels.**

**She sat on her bed and looked around at all she had. A little of this and a little of that and a whole lot of heartache. But that too had changed this last week. The heartache was slowly slipping away, all but a few things in her passed but that wasn't on the list of things she wanted to think about. It was still there.**

**Soon Gil had returned with some boxes. He knocked but there wasn't an answer. He walked in and set the boxes down and went in search for her. He had only been in her places just a few times, but it was small enough it didn't take long to find her setting on the bed looking around.**

**Gil: Hey, what are you so deep in thought about?  
Sara: Hi. Just that I don't really have a lot to pack.  
Gil: To me there looks to be a lot.  
Sara: Not really. Most of this stuff came with the apartment.  
Gil: Well then this shouldn't take long.  
Sara: Remember when you told me to stop chasing rabbits and find an outlet?  
Gil: Yes.  
Sara: Well I guess I never stopped. By the looks of all this stuff, I really never had much of a life outside of work.  
Gil: Honey. You have a new life with me and we will make it the best life we can together.  
Sara: Yes! Yes we will.  
Gil: So are you ok.  
Sara: Yes I'm ready to close the door on this life.**

**A few hours later they had all the small stuff packed up and ready to hauled out to the two cars. The big stuff would have to wait for them to find a big truck and someplace to move it too.**

**Sara and Gil had it all packed in up the cars. Sara went back to take one last look around with him.**

**Gil: You ready to go?  
Sara: Yes I am, just let me check one more thing.**

**She went back into her room. In one of her night stand was the one thing she could never leave behind.**

**Gil: What's that?  
Sara: It something I have kept for a very long time. It's the picture that was taken of us when we first met.  
Gil: I remember that. That's the day that we said we would always keep in contact with each other.  
Sara: That's right. It's the only thing I had to hold on to that was you. I can't let it go.  
Gil: I'm sorry Sara. If I was smarter I would have stayed with you longer. I was such a fool.  
Sara: I knew you had to go back. I wouldn't have wanted you to stay. You would have hated me. You needed to come back to the team. They needed you more.  
Gil: But I should have brought you back with me then.  
Sara: Shh we can't change that now.**

**With one last look around, Sara shut the door to one life and opened a new door. The life she has always wanted. The start to a wonderful life.**

**A few minutes later they made it back to the townhouse, and that door will soon too will be closed and a new one will open to their new home together. First thing was first; they needed to make that new life better at work.**

**With a few more hours before they needed to put life in order at work, they rested up for their night to come.**

**Please tell me what you think**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Well guys. This the big show down. Hope you all like it. 2 more and this is story will be done. I may write a part 2 but haven't decided yet. Tell me what you think.**

**Ch 34 The Big Plan**

**9:00 P.M.**

**They pulled into the parking lot of the LV Crime lab.**

**Gil: Are you ready for this?  
Sara: Ready yes, scared yes, but trust you, I do.  
Gil: Good, because this may be the hardiest thing we will have to go through.  
Sara: I know, but if everything goes right, we'll be in the clear.  
Gil: Ok, here we go.**

**They walked into the lab, and straight to Ecklie office. Knocking on the door and sat right down.**

**Ecklie: Well I see your back. How was your trip?  
Gil: It was great. But that's not what we're here for.  
Ecklie: What can I do for you this time? And if you think you can pull that again, you both will be look for jobs else where.  
Gil: We are here to have our marital static changed. We need to have our insurance and benefits changed.  
Ecklie: You two are married?  
Gil: Yes we are.  
Ecklie: Now you have gone too far this time. I will have both your jobs for this. You know you can not fraternize with member of the same team. Now I have you both, and there nothing ether of you can do about it.  
Gil: No that's where you're wrong. Remember what I have on you?  
Ecklie: Oh no you don't Gil. Not this time. You won't be pulling that one on me this time. I have you and you know it. This is my lab and I will run it any way I want too. And you two are done.**

**9:20 P.M.**

**By this time it was Brass's turn to stop by. After hearing Ecklie say they were done, he wasted no time walking in.**

**Brass: I don't think you should do that. I know the sheriff very well and I'm sure he won't like what I have in my hands.  
Ecklie: Oh and now you too. What do you think you have on me?  
Brass: Only your whole life on file.**

**Brass throws a stack of papers on his desk.**

**Brass: This would be the reason you had to leave you last CSI job. Oh you didn't think this would ever surface did you? You made sure your old boss buried this deep. Let me bring you up to speed.  
Ecklie: Where did you get this? No one was ever to see this.  
Brass: Oh no. Let me recap your life. You sir, Have a real problem with woman. You don't seem to be able to keep your hands off of other co-worker's and politicians, wives. But you also seem to always get out from under the trouble that is brings with it.  
Ecklie: This still doesn't change what's going on here. This won't hold up. I never put the lab or labs in any jeopardy. The lab has always come first.**

**9:30 P.M.**

**By this time, it was time for the others to make their appearances.**

**Cath: No you didn't, but we are not going to put up with this. This is our lab.  
Nick: That's right and we are prepared to fight you all the way.  
Warrick: And if we have to, we will take this all the way to the top.  
Greg: You see Ecklie, we all know what has been going on.  
Sara: So what's your answer now?  
Gil: Wait before you answer that. I have a proposition for you, and I do hope for your sake you take it. Catherine? Did you get that information for me?  
Cath: Why yes Gil. They said that would work for them.  
Ecklie: What the hell is going on here? How did you guy's know all this.  
Cath: Well it's like this, we are investigators. It's our jobs to follow the evidence. Well Conrad, you leave a paper trail.  
Warrick: It doesn't take much to read up on you.  
Nick: A little computer work.  
Brass: Some phone call to other crime labs.  
Greg: And a whole lot of patience.  
Gil: So you see Conrad, this is our lab and we run it the right way.  
Ecklie: If you think you're going to get away with this, you're sadly mistaken.  
Gil: I think we can. And for the grand finale, Conrad we want you to resign your position as lab director of the Las Vegas crime lab.  
Ecklie: But you...  
Gil: Just wait, were not finished. We as a group have pulled some strings, and we offering you a crime lab all of your own, but before we tell you where, we need some reassurances. You will resign today, pack your bag and never return.  
Ecklie: Well I need some from you. One, I need all the paper work that you have on me. Two, your not sending me to some Podunk town, where nothing ever happens.  
Gil: I can assure you that it is a very big crime lab with lots of high profile crimes.  
Ecklie: Ok I'm listening.  
Gil: Do we have a deal?  
Ecklie: ok I will. Now tell me where.  
Gil: This is only because we think you can be a very good lab director; we want what's best for all. Quantico Va. Now before you say anything. We need a signed statement saying you will never talk about this conversation, and we won't bring up your past. Is it a deal?  
Ecklie: That's It? No other strings attached? I have the director's position?  
Gil: Yes it's all here in this package. All you have to do is sign a few papers and resign your position here, and you start one week from tomorrow. That gives you time to pack up and leave.**

**10:00 P.M.**

**Ecklie: You have a deal.**

**Gil: Ok then. We have work to do. We will leave you to resign. Thank you Conrad. It's been nice working with you.**

**With all the papers sign, and Conrad resignation handed in, life at Las Vegas Crime lab was indeed getting better.**

**Please hit that button.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This is the last Chapter. The Epilogue will be tomorrow. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. I loved writing this Story. It was so fun to make my favorite geeks have real love even if the show doesn't see it my way. Maybe one day we will see them married. I know in my dreams but I can always have them there. Please tell me what you think. Oh just a little smut too.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 35**

**  
****One year later.**

**Gil: Sara? I'm home.  
Sara: Hi babe. How was work?  
Gil: Lonely with out you.  
Sara: I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait for a few more months.  
Gil: And how are my two favorite people doing to day?  
Sara: Your son is going to be a football player I swear. He keeps kicking my bladder like it's a football. Here Feel.**

**Gil placed his hand on Sara's baby bump. He was kissing her good morning, when his son kicked his hand clean off her belly.**

**Gil: Hey in there. Be nice to your mother. It's not nice to beat her up like that.  
Sara: I don't think he is listening to you.  
Gil: Are you hungry?  
Sara: Gil, I'm pregnant. Of course I'm hungry  
Gil: What would you like me to fix you for breakfast?  
Sara: MM How about your pancakes, and fruit, Ooo and a omelet and some hash brown and Sourdough toast and...  
Gil: Ok Ok I'll just fix one of everything.**

**After breakfast was over, Gil took a shower and was ready for bed. Sara was waiting for him in bed.**

**Gil: How are you feeling?  
Sara: As well to be expected at nine months. I can't wait for him to be born.  
Gil: Well you know what they say; sex can sometimes help things alone.  
Sara: Are you reading my mind again Gilbert?  
Gil: Well you do look sexy.**

**She snuggled up to his side; He wrapped his strong arms around her. With one hand on her belly rubbing it lightly.**

**Gil: Are you sure you want to do this?  
Sara: We won't be able to do this for a while after he is born. I want to have you as much as I can until then. I love you and I love to show you as much as I can. Our sex life is what makes us strong.  
Gil: Well I can't argue with you there. Come here.**

**She leaned over gently licking and sucking up his neck. He reached to her plump breast, slowly caressing them. She slid her leg over his to settle between his thighs. Feeling his erection growing. Sending her hormones into over drive. Moaning as he played with her nipples lightly. She kissed her way to his chest. Feeling her inter core become very wet with every touch he made.**

**Just the feel of her body made his own body long to be inside her. "I need you Babe"**

**That was all she need to hear. She straddled him. With his help he placed his hands on her hip, she slid over him, entering slowly.**

**Gil: You all right?  
Sara: Yes never better. I love you inside me.  
Gil: I don't want to hurt the baby.  
Sara: You won't.**

**She slowly started to move. She couldn't sit up straight, so she pressed her chest to his as best as she could. He placed his hands on her ass helping her move. With her kissing him, he would moan. Feeling the pressure raising in the pit of his stomach, he was building the need to pick up the pace.**

**Hearing her moan, he knew she was coming close. She was holding out as long as could, just to stay connected to him. This was her absolute way of knowing he was hers. Climbing higher and higher, screaming his name, she never wanted to let go.**

**Hearing her yelling his name, he pulled her to him to kiss and push her over the edge. Sending him over with her. With stars popping behind his closed eyes, she collapsed down. Willing her self to breath, she felt the baby kick.**

**Sara: I don't think our son like us doing this.  
Gil: I'm sure he doesn't. Are you all right?  
Sara: Yes I'm just tired is all.  
Gil: Let sleep then.  
Sara: No argument from me. You know what?  
Gil: What's that?  
Sara: I love you with all my heart.  
Gil: I knew that, and I also love you too. Now just rest before son needs to eat again.**

**She snuggled back into his side. Her eyes grew heavy and her breathing slowed telling him she was asleep. He too found sleep soon after her.**

**She woke with a start. Something was wrong. Something she never felt before. A sharp pain. She sucked in a hard breath, telling her self to breathe.**

**Gil felt her jolt up in bed, he seen her face was full in pain.**

**Gil: What's wrong honey?  
Sara: I think its time.  
Gil: Time? OH TIME FOR THE BABY TO COME!  
Sara: Yes OOOH YES Gil its time.  
Gil: Ok let me grab our cloths and we'll go.**

**He jumped up, grabbing clothes and finding his phone.**

**Gil: I'm calling Jim.  
Sara: OH hurry. I think my water just broke.**

**Brass: Gil what's up pal?  
Gil: Its time. Can you call everyone and meet us at the hospital?  
Brass: Oh its time, I can do that. How is she?  
Gil: Her water just broke.  
Brass: Ok I'll call and clear the way for you.  
Gil: Thanks Jim, Oh and can you call Greg so he can get Bruno for us.  
Brass: I can do that too.  
Gil: See you when you get there.  
Brass: Tell Sara we love her and we'll be right behind you. Cath is already dressed.  
Gil: I will. Thanks.**

**20 minutes later they made it to the hospital. The nurse was standing out side with the wheel chair ready for her. He called ahead and told them she was coming in.**

**Gil pulled the car to the side and help Sara into the wheel chair. The nurse wheeled her to a room while Gil parked the car. He ran back inside and a few minutes later found the room and went by Sara side. There was no way he was going to miss the birth of his son.**

**Sara was prepped and waiting for the doctor to arrive.**

**Gil: Are you ok?  
Sara: Yes just in some pain. The nurse said she thinks it will be awhile yet but we need to see what the doctor would say.**

**Doctor: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grissom. I hear your ready for the birth of your son. Let me just take a look and see how far you are.**

**Gil held Sara hand as the doctor looked.**

**Doctor: Well you're about 6 centimeter now. We need you at 10 before you can push. It could be a couple more hours yet before that happens. Do you have any question?  
Sara: No I think we are ready.  
Doctor: Well if you do have any please don't hesitate to ask. I will leave you to rest for a while; we are going to be very busy here in a little bit so rest would be best. I will check back here in a little while to see how you're coming alone.  
Gil: Thank you**

**Gil looks back at his wife.**

**Gil: Well I guess all the theory are right. Sex does help start the birthing process. **

**Sara: It would seem so. That or maybe he wasn't waiting anymore. He wanted in to this world now.**

**There was a tap at the door. Cath popped her head in.**

**Cath: Hey, I hear there's a baby waiting to be born in here.  
Sara: It would seem so. Who is all with you?  
Cath: Just Jim and I right now. The others are on their way.  
Sara: Well you two can come in but that's all right now. I don't want every one to see me this way. Even though I'm covered.  
Brass: Hello cookie. How are you holding up?  
Sara: Better now that the epidural is in.  
Cath: Oh yea that was a god sent when I had Lindsey.  
Brass: Well I don't want to stay long, I just wanted to say I love you and I was going to wait in the waiting room.**

**He placed a kiss on her head, and gave her hand a squeeze to let her know he was here for her.**

**Sara: Thanks Jim. This means a lot to us. You're just being here.  
Jim: I wasn't going to miss out on the birth of my first grandson.**

**He gave her a wink then walked over to Cath Placing a kiss on her lips then turned to walk out.**

**Cath: He does love you. We both do, both of you. Well, soon to be three of you.  
Sara: Thank you and you mean the world to us too.  
Gil: I'm going to go check and see who is all here. I'll be right back. Cath take care of her for me  
Cath: You bet.**

**He leaned in and kissed Sara then placed his hand on her sheet covered belly.**

**Gil: Daddy will be right back so wait for me.**

**He walked out in to the hall. The first time in a very long time, Gil had a tear roll down his face. Jim seeing him came to stand by him.**

**Jim: It's going to be alright. Babies are born every day.  
Gil: I know, but this is my baby. I'm scared to death.  
Jim: You're going to be a great father. Look your a great husband, this will just spill over to fatherhood. Look let me go get you some coffee. You go be with your wife and watch your son be born.  
Gil: Thanks Jim. You're a great friend.**

**Just then they hear Sara start to scream.**

**Gil: You may want hold off on the coffee.  
Jim: Yea you're right. Go be with her.**

**Gil returned to the room and seen Sara trying to hold back another Scream.**

**Gil: I thought the doctor said that it would be a few hours.  
Sara: Well I'm real sure he didn't listen to him. Because this Baby wants out NOW, And So do I!!**

**As the doctor came in, Sara let out another blood curling scream.**

**Doctor: Oh I think someone what's to come greet the world.  
Sara: You're telling me. ARGGGG SHHHHHHH OWWWW  
Doctor: Well let see. Yep there's the head. Ok Sara, I need you to stop pushing just for a second.  
Sara: TELL HIM THAT.  
Doctor: I need to get him turned just a little more.  
Sara: GILBERT SHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOO  
Gil: I'm here just breath.  
Sara: EASY FOR YOU TO SAY. YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN PAIN HERE!!  
Doctor: Ok Sara, he's turned. I want you to sit up a little**

**Cath and Gil helped her sit up she had the death grip on their hands.**

**Doctor: Good Sara, Now on the next contraction I want you to push.**

**With in few seconds it came.**

**Doctor: Push Sara, That's It, Keep Pushing, Almost There, Hold It there... Ok good Relax.  
Sara: How much more!!  
Doctor: His head is almost out. One more big push and we should have him. Good Sara  
Sara: OH SHHH OH  
Gil: That's It Babe Keep Going.  
Doctor: BIG Push That It His heads out and now keep Pushing So we Can Get His Shoulders Out.**

**Sara with all of her might she pushed. A soft cry could be heard. She leaned back and a tear fell. Gil was right there too cry along with her.**

**Doctor: Daddy would you like to cut the cord?  
Gil: I sure would. Sara he so beautiful.  
Cath: Yes he is honey. You did good Sara.**

**Gil was handed the forceps. His hands were shaking but some how cut the cord. The nurse took him over to the table that was set up the room, and clean him up. As the doctor help Sara finished up with the after cleaning.  
Once the baby was cleaned up the nurse handed him to Sara.**

**Nurse: What's his name?  
Both: James G Grissom.  
Nurse: That's a nice name. What's the G stand for.  
Sara: It after his father name. And James is after his Grandfather name.  
Gil: Yes But I didn't what him to have my full name. So we decide just the G.**

**After Sara was cleaned up, she was ready for the team to see them now. Gil went to make sure that there were only two people at a time. Couples. They didn't want to make to much noise for James.  
The first of course Was Jim and a Cath.**

**Jim: Hi Cookie.  
Sara: Jim, come see your new grandson.  
Jim: He's beautiful.  
Sara: You do know we named him after you.  
Jim: I'm honored guys.  
Gil: Well if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here.  
Jim: Now I'm going to cry. Jim Brass never cries.  
Gil: Get used to it.  
Cath: I want to hold him.  
Sara: James this is you Aunty Cath and your Grandpa Jim.  
Cath: He looks like you Gil.  
Sara: I was thinking the same thing.  
Cath: I'm going to spoil you so much James.  
Sara: Thank you Cath, for being here with me through the delivery.  
Cath: It was my pleasure. I wanted to be here to see James into this world, and besides you're my best friend and that's what friends do.**

**After a few more minutes, Cath and Jim left to send in the next couple.**

**Nick: Knock knock  
Sara: Come in Nick.  
Nick: Tammy's here too.  
Gil: We wanted you both here.  
Tammy: Hi Sara how you doing.  
Sara: I'm better now that James is here. James meet your Uncle Nicky and Aunt Tammy.  
Tammy: He so cute.  
Nick: Yea congratulations Boss.  
Sara: Hey What about me. I'm the one who is in pain.  
Nick: I was getting to you Mama.**

**Nick places a kiss on Sara's cheek.  
**

**Nick: You have done good Sara. Hey he looks like Grissom.  
Gil: Well I think he has Sara's nose.  
Tammy: Aw he does. But he does have you looks Gil.  
Sara: Yes he does.  
Nick Well we wanted to just stop by for a few. Congratulations to both of you. Sara you get feeling better soon. Bye little man.  
Tammy: You need anything please let us know.  
Sara: Thanks guys.  
Gil: Yes thank you. See later.**

**They both left to send in the next couple.**

**Warrick: Hey can we come in?  
Sara: Well look who it is. Mr. and Mrs. Brown.  
Gil. Welcome back guys.  
Sara: How was the honeymoon?  
Lola: It was great. But enough about us let me see this little guy.  
Warrick: Oh No. Not another Grissom. Congrats Guys  
Sara: James this is your Uncle Rick and Aunt Lola, guys this is James.  
Tammy: He so small  
Gil: Yea 6 lb. 4 oz.  
Warrick: You look good Sara.  
Sara: Yea now you're lying.  
Warrick: Can't a guy tell a friend she looks good.  
Sara: You wouldn't have said that about 2 hours ago.  
Warrick: Ok I give. Well we will leave you three alone.  
Tammy: Congratulation Sara and Gil, and you too James.  
Sara: Bye guys we'll see you later.  
Gil: Take care.**

**Warrick walked out to grab Greg and Julie.**

**Greg: How come I'm always the last one to go?  
Warrick: Because you're always whining. Bye Julie bye Greg.  
Greg: Ok we'll see you later.  
Julie Bye guys. Come on Greg let go see the baby.  
Greg: Yes dear.  
Julie: Can we come in.  
Gil: Come on in.  
Sara: Hi Julie, Hey Grego.  
Julie: How's Mommy and Son.  
Sara: Were tired but good. Come see, James this is your Aunty Julie and Uncle Grego.  
Julie: Oh how sweet he looks.  
Greg: Wow he's small, and he looks like mom.  
Sara: Well everyone else thinks he looks like dad.  
Greg: Well to me he looks like mom.  
Gil: How are you Julie? We haven't seen you in a while.  
Julie: I'm good. I've been busy with school and the Jazz company.  
Sara: Oh yea, Greg told us you went back for a few days a week. How is it?  
Julie: Great just finished terms this last week.**

**The nurse walked in  
**

**Nurse: I'm sorry guys but visiting hours are over, Mr. Grissom we have a bed for you if you would like to stay.  
Gil: That would be great. Thank you.  
Greg: Well I guess that's our Q to leave.  
Julie: It was nice to see you guys. It was nice to meet you James. We'll see you soon.  
Gil: Greg you have Bruno right?  
Greg: Yes and don't worry he good with us.  
Sara: Don't let him jump on you. We're trying to get him to stop so he won't hurt the baby.  
Julie: We'll make sure he wont.  
Gil: Thank you  
Greg: Not a problem. See you later.**

**A few minutes later the nurse wheeled in another bed and a bassinet for the baby.**

**Nurse: Would you like to try and breastfeed him.  
Sara: Yes I think he is getting hungry.**

**The nurse helped show Sara how the proper way to hold him while she feed him. It didn't take long for James to find her nipple and latch on.**

**Nurse: Look, he a natural. That's good. Some babies take awhile to get the knack of it. Well I will let you be so you can have bonding time.  
Sara: Thank you so much.  
Gil: Yes thank you.**

**The Nurse left the family alone to adjust to the new addition to the family.**

**Sara: Look Gil, Look what we created.  
Gil: Yes Babe he's perfect. Just like his mom.  
Sara: I Love you Gil. Thank you for making me a mother. Thank you for loving me.  
Gil: I love you for making me a father. Thank you for loving me.**

**He kissed her and turned his head and kissed his son's head.**

**Gil: I love you son.**

**The end.**

**Tell me how you liked it. **


	36. EPILOGUE

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful Review. This has been a great story to share with you all. Thanks to all the help I have received while writing this story. You know who you are. Enjoy the last part. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Sara sat and looked out the window. She has been doing that a lot lately. As the end of the month was drawing closer. She looked at the garden they spent many hours working on. It was slowly transforming from summer flowers to fall colors.**

**She would miss that the most. She looked at where the swing used to sit, then to the sand box. Even where Bruno dug all the holes for all his bones. She would even miss the porch where all the family would come and spend their time with them. Yes Sara loved the back yard the most.**

**Mom! Come on, my program starts in a haft hour. We have to hurry. Everyone is going to be waiting.**

**I'm coming JJ.**

**She stood up looking out wondering if they were doing the right thing.**

**You're going to miss it wont you?**

**I am. This is where our life really started. That top step is where James said his first word. The sand box is where all the sand castles were built. But I think I'm going to miss the garden the most.**

**You spent lot of hours in it. I'm going to miss it too. But we still have a few days left.**

**That just makes it that much harder.**

**Mom Dad, come on. We don't have all night. We have to go.**

**Were coming James.**

**We have to hurry or we are going to have to call grandpa to give us a police escort. And you remember the last time he did that. I was so embarrassed. And on my first day to school. It was cool when I was in kindergarten but not when I got to go to middle school. Now let's go.**

**He gets that from you Gil.**

**I know and I wouldn't want any other way.**

**JJ just relax, I'm sure everyone is saving us seats.**

**I know they are. I told Uncle Nick to save them. Oh and Dad?**

**Yes son?**

**There a special seat for you and mom on the stage when it time for you to come and join me. Now can we go now?**

**Yes.**

**Gil grasped Sara hand and said**

**Come on Sara. We will have one last Bar-B-Q tomorrow that way we can say goodbye all together. Then we can move to our new home next week.**

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR**

**They made it to James's 6 grade program in record time. James ran into his class room while Sara and Gil went into the gym where the program would be held.**

**They found there whole family waiting for them at the front. With 3 extra chairs in the front row. As Gil held Sara hand and she waddled her way to the front. She still had three more months until their daughter would be here, but she still thought she was bigger this time then when she was pregnant with James.**

**It was James's turn for his presentation.**

**My name is James G Grissom but most of you know me as JJ. I was asked to write about my Hero. It took me a very long time to think of my hero. I finally decided I couldn't come up with just one. It wouldn't be fair to write about one with out the other. At this time I would like you to meet them. Gil and Sara Grissom. My mom and dad.**

**Everyone cheered when they walked up on stage to set next to him.**

**My Dad is an entomologist. That is the study of bug. He is the night supervisor of the number two crime lab in the country. My mom is also a criminalist (SP) at the crime lab. Second under my Dad.**

**They work side by side solving crimes of the great state of Nevada. Along with the rest of my family. I wanted to mention all of them because they too are my hero's. But I don't have much time up here on this stage. I just wanted to tell them all, I love each and every one of you.**

**Love. That's my topic tonight. Love." To feel tender affection for somebody such as a close relative or friend.**

**My Hero's have shown me the true meaning for this word.**

**Their love for each other has spilled over to me. That's what I'm most thankful for. Their love.**

**With out one, we could not be a family, and with out each other we could not survive. That's what love means to me.**

**I thank my hero's for showing me the true meaning of the word.**

**I love you mom and dad. Thank you for your love to each other and to me.**

* * *

**The end or to be continued with a new story?**


End file.
